


DreamNotFound [OneShots]

by AutumnsEscape



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DreamNotFound Ship Writing, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Ship Works, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsEscape/pseuds/AutumnsEscape
Summary: A handful of Oneshots I've made. You can also read on wattpadhttps://www.wattpad.com/story/253317158-dreamnotfound-oneshots-fluffLight amounts smut. If they ever disclose they are uncomfortable with ship work then this WILL be deleted. Making sexual jokes targeted toward each other or the cc in comments are not allowed if they are targeted toward the minors on the DreamSMP or if the CC state they are uncomfortable with it. Thanks! Enjoy!!
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 84





	1. New Years

I stared hesitantly at the clock. I still had almost an hour until midnight and at the thought my stomach churned. I stared longingly at my friend, there was a red solo cup in his hand while with his free hand he ran his finger sloppily through his golden blonde hair. Freckles dusted his cheeks, and his green eyes sparkled in the dim party light. Well, I knew they were green anyway, to me they showed up as a dirty yellow, still beautiful in my book. 

"George!" I caught his gaze and smiled. This morning he had jokingly said he was going to kiss me at midnight. I desperately wanted that to happen, but in the back of my mind, I knew that it was nothing more than a joke. To Dream, those flirty remarks came out easily, especially with friends. For me: Those remarks meant something to me when I said to them, and hearing them was even more important. I would think I was special, but I was just his regular friend. "Get over here, I have hardly seen you all night!" His voice was louder now because of alcohol. I bet he hardly even noticed. 

"I've been on the sidelines. Parties arent really my thing." I said quietly, holding in a squeal when Dream put an arm over my shoulder. Shivers ran down my spine and I could feel the hairs on my neck rising. 

"We'll head out soon. I can call an uber." I nodded slowly. Soon enough his arm fell from my shoulders and back at his side. I was able to slip away and find a drink. I grabbed a coke and pulled the tab, the can fizzing with energy. I took a sip, knowing that it needed some Jack. But I shook my head at that thought, getting drunk was not a good plan when I was somewhere I barely knew. And I did NOT want to embarrass myself in front of Dream, I knew that much. 

About twenty minutes passed and I smiled when Dream came over to me looking beat. "Oh God, that is definitely enough social interaction for me. Get me the hell out of here." I chuckled and patted the spot next to me on the sofa. 

"Uber will be here in five minutes. We going back to your place?" I asked looking over at him. He was mindlessly playing with his fingers. I have nodded. 

"Of course. You're only going to be here for two more weeks, paying for a hotel would be a bitch." I laughed, his words were rough and they slurred. His eyes were fluttering closed as he began to lean on my shoulder. 

"Just making sure. Are you okay not being here when the ball drops?" He nodded against my shoulder. 

"I don't care. Either way, I want to be next to you when it happens. Whether we're here or not; it doesn't bother me any." He was drunk enough that I could plant a worthless kiss on the top of his head. My nose filling with the scent of his shampoo. "Smelling my hair now?" He asked, I laughed against his head. 

"Trying to comfort you. Want me to go back to being awkward?" He shook his head. 

"No. I like this George." Dream smiled, his eyes fully closed. I helped him to his feet when I heard the ding of my phone, alerting me that the uber was here. 

I pushed him into the backseat of the car and by the time we had gotten home he was wide awake after his power nap. His regular self resurfacing as I have sobered up. When we walked through his front door we both looked at the clock. One minute until the ball dropped. 

We counted down with the second hand. 

"Three ..." The words echoed in my head. Coming into my ears as muffled voices. 

"Two ..." I looked at Dream and he looked back. His eyes were full of something I couldn't name. There were dark but so gentle when he looked at me. 

"One !!" My heart fluttered and it felt like there was a euphoric feeling in my chest. The idea of the past year flying past me. Huge Subscriber Milestones, fans, fanarts, new friends. It was a gemstone hidden in the deepest darkest cave. To be a part of something like this, to influence people as I do. Even in the mess of the world right now, I could see the beauty in 2020. 

I reached over and kissed Dream's cheek. He pulled me into a hug, whispering softly into my ear. "Happy New Year." I pulled away, his hands still lingering on my hips. I wondered if I should move. I should run and hide, to tell him I was going to bed. I didnt. I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. 

Slowly I felt his lips on my own. I smiled into the kiss.

"Happy New Year," I whispered softly to him. 

XXX

Made this Oneshot while listening to Eminem and Heatwaves on repeat. Quite the combo right?!


	2. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream needs a tutor who just happens to be George

Dream's POV

I stared at my report card. Ever since I had started streaming regularly, my computer Science grade has gone down the toilet. I could keep up just fine with the other subjects since I had taken them for years but this one not so much. It was my first year doing it and I was very very lost. 

I stared at the note next to the 37.3 grade average.

"Come see me after first class of next semester." I groaned, preparing myself for the embarrassment this would cause. My teacher probably thought of me as an idiot; I hated being thought of as stupid. I sighed, then looked at the calendar hung up on my wall above my desk. Tomorrow was the first day of the second semester.

...

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taken." I inched closer to his desk. A frog lodged in my throat, keeping me from saying anything back. All I could do was croak out a patchy, "Hello," 

"We both know why you are here. Your grades started off so well this year. You have become one of my favorite students. So when I say this I don't intend to hurt your feelings, but you have highly disappointed me these past few weeks." My throat burned as I listened to him speak, I tried my best to hold back my sobs; I could let them out the moment I stepped out the door, so all I had to do was keep them in for right now. 

"You are so smart Dream. But I can tell you are stressed. Is everything okay?" I nodded. 

"Yeah, I just have been doing a lot of things like hobbies and stuff. Usually, I could handle my grades but this year it just..." 

"It's a new class I understand. Maybe just dial down on those hobbies and even out schoolwork and fun activities, okay?" I nodded. 

"I have a student from the year ahead of you to tutor you this year. Is that okay?" I nodded again. "Good. This is his school email and this is the room you can find him in at lunch and free period. He knows who you are, so don't be scared to approach him." 

"Thank you," I said back, my voice thick. 

"Thank you... And Dream?" I looked back at him, ready halfway out the door. "He's a nice boy," I nodded, a little confused as to what he meant by that.

...

I opened the door to the empty study room. It was quiet, but when I opened the door I saw a brown-haired boy. He had pale skin and deep brown eyes. I could feel my words get lodged in my throat again. I watched him intently as he wrote things down on a notebook paper, as he sang softly to himself. He had earbuds in and he hadn't even realized I was here yet. I walked closer to him, then his eyes finally met mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, I'm Dream." He laughed and got up to shake my hand.

"George, I'm a senior. Nice to meet you." I had assumed him to be awkward, and well he was. His figure was lean and he was shorter than I was. But he still shook my hand and greeted me without even thinking.

"Dream. Are you British?" I asked only now realizing his voice sounded different. He chuckled but nodded.

"Yes. I moved here a year ago."

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you around. Almost everyone knows the upperclassmen by name and I haven't heard about you."

"Gee that makes me feel great." He chuckled, taking his seat at the table again.

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm only teasing," he put an arm on my shoulder and squeezed. I had never felt like this before... And yet here was this amazingly cute senior tutoring me and I felt like puddy.

"Right, right." He offered an earbud to me.

"Want to listen while we study?" I gulped but took the headphone. I practically melted when I heard the music.

Even his music taste was perfect.

...

"Thanks so much for your help. I can't fail this class, my mom would kill me." George laughed. 

"I get you," 

"Say, do you want to head to lunch together?" I asked quietly. George studied me for a second but eventually spoke. 

"I would love to, but I'm meeting a friend who doesn't go here, off-campus. If you were a senior you would be able to join us..." 

"Look I sneak out for lunch almost every day, a good friend of mine is always able to open the doors for me when I get back." I shrugged and a smile grew on George's face. 

"Okay then, but if you get caught I had nothing to do with this. I can't ruin my reputation as a model upperclassman." We both laughed and headed for the doors. 

"Where we headed?" I asked looking over at the other boy. Despite him being older I was at least a few inches taller than him. 

"Pizza Hut. Don't ask, it's his thing." George shrugged, heading over to his car. I could hear the beep of it unlocking. [A/N: In a far off fantasy world where George actually has his license :')]

I slid into the passenger seat and smiled at him. Crossing the seatbelt over my torso and hearing the click of it locking in place. "No questions asked. Got it." I nodded and caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. I smirked in response. 

We met with a tall curly-haired boy at Pizza Hut. He had a beanie, round thin glasses, and a sweater. He gave me a smile when he greeted me. "Hey, I'm Wilbur." 

"Dream," 

"Dreamy name." He responded back, George rolled his eyes. 

"Wow, you're so clever, Wilbur," George said back, a smile on his face as he talked. Wilbur also had an accent. Only now had Dream realized he was friends with mainly British people. Dream laughed mentally. 

"You look stressed," George joked as he sat down at the booth. I slid into the seat next to him, Wilbur sat across from the both of us. 

"Ugh, I've been having to babysit for my new neighbor. He is a child." Wilbur groaned.

"Isn't that how babysitting works?" I asked, whispering a thank you to the waiter as he gave me my drink. 

"No, but he is a reckless child. The other day I looked away for one minute and then I found him outside in a tree about to jump. Then he threatened me with a nerf gun and rifled through my wallet." He threw his back. George and I snickered behind our drinks. 

"Sounds amazing if you ask me," I said shrugging. My mouth was watering when the pizza arrived. I eagerly grabbed a piece. 

"Sure, you try to deal with him and get this: his name is even worse." I was tempted to ask what the name was but Wilbur already seemed to have enough war flashbacks. Wilbur took a bite of his pizza. "So how did you two love birds meet?" He asked while he stuffed his face. George's face flushed and I answered coolly. 

"We had the perfect meet-cute. Get this: He's my tutor." Wilbur smiled. "We're so cute right?" I jokingly leaned my head on his shoulder, I could feel him tense underneath me, so I pulled away. 

"So cute," Wilbur said, obviously getting my joke. "Actually though, is that how you met?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm failing one of my classes and so my teacher had me meet with him. He's a year ahead of me so he can explain it better than someone in my grade. Our first session was today." I took a sip of my drink. 

"Cool, me and George met a few years ago. I think I'm pretty chill, right George?" George's face was still flushed but he nodded. When we were done he looked determined to get us back to school. Finally, on an empty street at a stop sign, I grabbed his attention. 

"Hey, are you good?" He stared at me, that dust of pink still lingering on his cheeks. He shook his head and pulled over. 

"How did you do that so effortlessly?" he asked. 

"I don't follow," 

"Joke like that. Wilbur does it all the time, now you... How?" I stared at him but answered honestly. 

"My sexuality doesn't bother me; I feel comfortable joking about it. Why did you tense up?" I asked, he looked hesitant to answer. 

"Look, you won't tell anyone right?" he looked scared. I nodded without even thinking. 

"I'm closeted. From everyone. And when people joke about it, it can make me really anxious. I'm sorry." 

"I guess I'm okay with it because I'm okay with who I am. I know that I like boys, and I'm cool with jokes since me and my friends do it all the time. I am so sorry if we made you uncomfortable." George stared at me and I gave him a smile. 

"You're?" 

"Bi." I took his hand and his eyes looked shocked and scared. "I'm here if you ever need to talk." George nodded. 

"Thanks," I held his hand the entire way back, tracing circles on it hoping that he found it comforting. 

... 

George smiled at me when I walked into the study room the next day. He looked tired and sad but that didn't stop him from greeting me with a happy tone. My heart pounded in my chest when I locked eyes with him. I had decided not to mention the gay thing with him unless he brought it up. He seemed confused and scared, by no means did I want him to panic anymore than he had yesterday. 

"Finals are tomorrow and I'm screwed," I said dropping my book bag on the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. George just laughed. 

"This is our last session so you really have to focus." I groaned even louder. George continued. "If you want I can come to your place tonight and we can study more there, okay?" I nodded, my head still face down on the table. I couldn't lift it either, the idea of him in my bedroom made my face hot. 

"Good, lift your head so we can focus. I don't want you to fail." I lifted my head in a swift motion. He drank me in for a moment, his eyes lingering on my, what I assumed to be pink, cheeks. he shook off the thought and started to quiz me. 

... 

I sprinted for the door when he arrived. Butterflies in my stomach. I dragged him to my room without saying a word. 

"So this is your room?" He stared at the gaming PC and browsed the books on my shelf. "Nice gaming set up." 

"Thanks, got it all myself. Donations really help with that." I said cockily. 

"Cool, you stream?" I nodded. 

"And youtube. Small fanbase but I've studied the algorithm so I have high hopes I'll make it." 

"I have no clue how you are failing classes." I chuckled. 

"Come on, we can just study on the floor." I sat down cross-legged and he did the same. His knee barely grazing my own. It sent ripples of electricity through my body. As he spoke, explaining to me different things that I wasn't processing, I watched him. His mouth moving gracefully as he spoke, and from this angle, his face looked even more pretty. He caught me staring and locked his eyes with my own. I gulped as he watched me. His eyes flickering from my lips and back to my eyes, I was weak for him. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and could barely grasp the air in my lungs. He leaned in close to me and let his lips just barely graze my own. Like he was asking permission before he moved any further. I made the other move, making our lips collide in a blurry spur of passion. He gripped my hips and pulled me close, he fell onto his back and hovered over him. I could barely even think, I knew exactly what was happening but in my brain, everything was happening way too fast to catch. I wouldn't know where my hands had been until after they moved to a new place. 

"I am so going to fail that final," I said pulling away breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. By the way props to that teacher for 100% setting up those two. He definitely knew... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Make sure to vote and comment. I love hearing your opinions.
> 
> Any favorite parts? Personally "I made the other move, making our lips collide in a blurry spur of passion." Was my favorite line. ;D


	3. Succumb to the Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream slowly starts to become the Dream known to the world from heatwaves. It all goes downhill when he sees Heatwaves Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily Inspired by Heatwaves:
> 
> Dream finally comes across the story that has taken over Twitter. Only to find that his best friend has read it as well. Dream begins to love the story and its idea and accidentally becomes like that same Character/Dream. 
> 
> Based on the fact that George is said to have read heatwaves. (Could be a lie, not sure.) And the fact that Sapnap read it to him.
> 
> !Warning!
> 
> Implied Sexual relationships and dialogue

Dream POV

I stared at the phone. My hands shook as I tried to open discord. I had been too tired to get out of bed. I wanted to join George on stream. I did, really. But something was holding me back. Maybe it was the smile on his face. The way he had made my heart set on fire that kept me from logging on. Despite the endless texts from George in which he had practically begged me to log on with him and Sapnap. 

Instead, I got into the chat and left a dono. 

_I can't log on. My PC is acting up, but I'm here in chat. I love you, Georgie._

I lied. I gritted my teeth. I glanced over at my PC that was perfectly fine and was lit up with life. A soft whirring coming from it while I had Spotify open. I glanced back down at the screen and caught George as his eyes playfully rolled. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. 

"Of course, you're so obsessed with me, simp." I smiled to myself. To be frank, I just wasn't feeling it today. I was perfectly content listening to George scream at Sapnap and be comfortable. Not have to worry about the genuine giggles that slipped from my mouth and be scared that someone would clip them. 

This infatuation I had with George was unnerving. Truly, I loved him. He was my best friend, why wouldn't I? But never would I be in love with him. It wasn't like that, but there was no doubt in my mind that he made me happy. 

I stared blankly at the chat while watching countless _Awws_ and _I miss Dream_ 's. I couldn't help but smile. 

I pressed the home button and watched the full screen narrow down into a little box in the corner of my screen. I thought maybe I could scroll through Twitter while listening. I searched up 'DreamTeam Fanart' in the search bar. That had never failed to make me happy. 

I scrolled past different ranges of fanart. Some of them look so realistic that it had made my heart drop. Others had made me giggle with giddy from the wholesomeness. Then I scrolled to a comic. The colors had contrasted with each other and caught my eye. 

_"You need to be kissed so hard you forget your name."_ A sweaty looking me laid sprawled out on my bed. A hand hiking up my shirt as I covered my face. A phone pressed to my ear. 

George's phone fell to the floor. His eyes catching the camera while pink dusted his cheeks. Then the next panel had been only a picture of the end of a stream. 

I stared at the screen. My chest rising and falling quickly in sync with my breaths. I pressed the post's profile and searched for more. The comic coming to an abrupt end right when it had gotten good. I wanted more. It had lit a fire within me. I _needed_ more. 

Not once had fanart ever done that to me. 

I bit my lip in anticipation. My eyes scanning the comments. Maybe a prompt, a link to the full comic, a-

_DreamTeamStan: God heatwaves really been faking him out huh?_

_TechnoGod_Stan: "Probably smaller than yours." "Easier to hold down."_

I felt the air escape my lungs. What the hell? What was this? To stop myself from going even deeper in this I shut off my phone. I put it on my nightstand, leaving George's stream behind as I wrapped myself in the blankets. 

... 

It had only been a few days and the same lines I read the other night had been everywhere. They were popping up in all of our donations and even trending on Twitter at this point. George, Sapnap, and I didn't really talk about it yet. Despite the urge of all of us wanting to know what it was. I was scared to pursue it. Only those few lines had wrecked me. 

Some people were pissed. Some were horny. And others were just enjoying the destruction that it was causing. Watching the internet fall apart over supposedly a fanfic. 

Then today I learned something even more destructive. 

I was on a call with Sapnap and George. The three of us hanging out while we did some work. The three of us discussing a new plugin we could do. Of course, it was filled with the same stupid jokes. 

"Minecraft but the entire world is a crafting table," George cooed before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"Minecraft but gay," Sapnap said. "That would work for any video with the two of you." My heart raced and I felt my stomach start to feel bubbly and light. My mind when directly to the thought of those words. 

_Easier to hold down._

I shivered. The thought of George's writhing hands pinned down by my own. His jagged eager breaths on my skin. 

I covered my mouth while George spoke this time. "Oh speaking of which did you guys hear about that fic that is trending?" He asked, not even knowing what thinking about it did to me. Let alone talking about it. 

"Uh yeah, I have," I said cautiously. The call was silent for a moment. 

"Yeah, George made me read it to him," Sapnap said trying to lighten the mood. I quirked up. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Way to throw me under the bus." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. 

"I saw fanart for it," I said my voice uneven while trying to sound casual and not like it had destroyed my past week with images flashing in my brain of George beneath me.   
  
What the hell was wrong with me?   
  
What were my fans doing to me? 

What was I doing to myself by going along with it for so long? 

"What do you think about it?" I suddenly asked, surprised by the words that had come from my own mouth. I could hear George's breathing come to a halt. 

"How do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. His mic barely picked up the gulp that had slid down his throat. "Like quality-wise?" 

"No, more like does it make you uncomfortable? I'm okay with fanfictions." I was beginning to rethink that statement. Especially since I knew what it was doing to me now. "We have always said we were cool with it. But George if it makes you feel weird then we can ask them to take it down. We can dial down the shipping." His response was fast. 

"NO." He cleared his throat. "No, they enjoy it. Why not let them have this? Besides it's not harming anyone." I stared at my shaking hand. Right. Not hurting anyone. "And it's you, you know? It's better than being paired with Sapnap." I laughed. So did they. 

"Geez, rude. I only want love, Georgie!" Sapnap made kissy noises into his mic. The tension was fading, and I was grateful. "I'll just only stream with Karl for this point on." He huffed. 

"Thank God. A break for us," We all laughed. "So we up to stream tomorrow?" George asked, "Using this plugin?" I nodded then realized they couldn't see me. 

"Yeah, we are. I'd say around six pm your time George. That work for you Sap?" 

"Perfectly fine for me." He said. I could almost see him shrugging his shoulders. 

"Great," I said. 

"I'll go over the last details of the codes and then we can test it out again." I laughed.

"We tested it today George," 

"I know, I know but I just don't want any complications tomorrow. It's going to be a peaceful stream. On the DL." I nodded. _On the down-low_ , I thought as we said our goodbyes. 

...

I woke up early the next day. Even while unconscious my brain was still putting those thoughts in my head. I was dreaming about those comics, about the one I had seen a few nights ago. I could still imagine his face clearly, the way his eyes lit up with interest. The idea the fantasy of somehow making him feel like that made me antsy. Could I? Could I make George Speechless like that? The more I thought about it the more I became excited. I wanted him to want me. 

I don't know if it was what I really wanted or if I just liked the idea. If it was just a nice fantasy to give myself when drifting off or well... 

But I liked the comic. I liked fanart, George. Never had I thought about him like this before. Maybe I was just intrigued. The story had just grasped my attention and now I was determined to find out how it ended. 

I liked the idea of our characters together. That's all, right? Right? 

...

Me, George, and Sapnap had been streaming for about an hour now. Nothing more than just a quick run-through for our plugin that we would shorten and add to our youtube channels afterward. We don't normally do that but George was out of ideas and needed a reason to stream. So here we were. 

"Guys remember I won't be reading Donations as much because I'm trying to focus. But I sincerely thank you all for them in advance and for the ones that have been given to me right now." Me and sapnap stayed quiet while he talked to his fans. The both of us were recording but not streaming. 

"If you guys would rather me turn them off and you can donate another time where I will be able to see them that's okay too!" I heard the clicking of George's keys. "I'm seeing varied answers so I'll do a poll." 

I let out a laugh. I looked over at my other monitor and saw George raise an eyebrow. A smile tugging at his lips. 

"My fans enjoy a democracy Dream." I giggled again but quickly covering up my mouth. I saw George's head whip to the other monitor. His eyes looked cautious, but they looked pleased as well. Had he picked up on the foreign noise coming from my lips? George looked down and then back up, a smug look on his face. 

_It's going to be a peaceful stream. On the DL._

"I think they just enjoy having a say. They like having control." He scoffed and shifted in his seat. 

"Who doesn't Dream?" I thought for a moment. 

"You don't." _Easier to hold down._ "You could never be in control." Chat was wild at this point. I was only half-joking. 

"Oh my God Dream." He laughed, obviously picking up what I was putting down. "Are heatwaves faking you out too?" Chat was going crazy, screaming and spamming of all kinds of emotes. Some were screaming _THEY KNOW_ or _NO!_

That was the same comment I had seen on Twitter. 

"I haven't read it as you did. What's that say about you George?" 

"That I love the jokes," His reply was quick but not confident. 

"Is it accurate? Is that how we really are outside of streams?" I asked, inching a little closer to my mic. A certain edge in my voice as I spoke. The same one I had any other time we had flirted. 

Flirted. 

Is that what we were really doing? 

"It's beginning to. You haven't even read it but I think you're starting to act like Heatwaves Dream." I froze. What had he meant by that? What was heatwaves Dream like? 

"Do you like it?" He didn't respond. Instead, he got the plugin ready to run and began explaining the rules. 

"Okay, everyone! So what will be happening is that every three minutes that go by the mobs will double. We changed it up a little from last time since it got so out of hand." Chat was spamming Pog in the chat now. 

"Good, now we can get started." 

...

Later that night I was scrolling through Instagram I crossed my path with more Heatwaves Fanart. It was the same as last time, just someone else's art style. And as if he could read my mind, George sent me a message. 

_GeorgeNotFound: I think you should read it. You seem like you need to._

_Heatwaves Archive of Our Own._

_Me: I don't need to read it, George. Did you have to?_ I facepalmed. That was stupid. 

_GeorgeNotFound: See this is what I mean. Dream, you're acting like_ that _dream and it's scaring me. You haven't even read it and this is how your acting._

He began to get bold. 

_GeorgeNotFound: Read it and talk to me afterward._

_Me: George._

_Me: I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. You know how it is. Fanservice._

_GeorgeNotFound: You're not making me uncomfortable. Just be aware of what you're doing. That way none of us get hurt._

_Me: Am I hurting you?_

_GeorgeNotFound: Only if you've been doing this to mess with me. Then playing with me is hurtful yeah._

_Me: George are you...?_

_GeorgeNotFound: No. Just read it, okay?_

_Me: Okay. Okay, I'll read it._

I was up all night. Reading and scanning the words on the screen. Dream. Me. He was in heat. The way he had wanted George and had been so bold. George had read this. And I'm sure he didn't stop at chapter one. I couldn't. 

The idea of George reading this made me shift. Had he enjoyed it? Had he ached for more of it despite him needing to put the phone down. Had he in every spare second of free time, opened up the pinned tab and keep reading? 

I let a breath escape my lips. "God Damnit." My sweaty palms gripped my thighs. I was shaking. I was on the screen. Not just my character. _Me._

How did this random person on the internet describe how I was feeling down to the point? 

I texted George right after chapter five. 

_Me: I wont tell you how I feel until you do. How do you like it?_

_GeorgeNotFound: I... I liked it. I thought it was really well written actually._

_Me: I liked it too. I'm on the screen._

_GeorgeNotFound: What do you mean Dream? You're constantly on a screen..._

_Me: Its accurate, and that's freaking me out._

_GeorgeNotFound: Oh Dream...._

I couldn't stop myself now. 

_Me: George I..._

_GeorgeNotFound: You can talk to me. I won't judge you for how you feel._

_Me: I want you. And I need you, George. fuck._

_Me: I don't know why. I don't know where it came from. And it's not just sexual I want you to be mine. I think the fans and flirting and ships are getting to me._

_GeorgeNotFound: It isn't a phase? This is how you really feel? Or is it something that you're only thinking about now because of the fic?_

_Me: Thinking about it, I think it's always been there. I think I'm just not trying to shut it out anymore. I think I like you, George._

I watched as his name filled my screen. He was calling me. 

_You'd leave bruises._

_They'd look good on you._

"I swear Dream you better not be messing with me," His tone was stern and jagged. LIke he was stifling a cry and would break any minute. 

"I'm not. How do you feel about it?" The call was silent. 

"Like I want you too." His voice was husky and rough. 

I imagined my fingers trailing over his abdomen. His eyes snapped shut in pleasure as he whimpered my name. 

"You want me?" I asked. I hadn't believed it. 

"I do." He sucked in a sharp breath. "Fuck, why does there have to be an ocean between us?" His breath hitched and so did mine. He was falling apart without even me touching him. I had barely even said a word. I couldn't imagine what I could do to him when he was in front of me. Perfect and vulnerable. 

I would let him do the same to me too. 

Maybe he could try out taking control. 

"To test us." I smiled, trembling in ecstasy. My words were shaky and nearly incoherent. "We wouldn't ache for each other as we do now," I said, knowing that it was a lie. 

"I would ache for you with you right next to me." He let a small breathy moan slip his lips. I let out what seemed like a whimper, but instead, it had the urgency of a growl. There was a rumble in my throat. But by George's response, he liked it. "I've always ached for you." 

He bought a ticket to Florida that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was kinda spicier than I usually make them. But I don't know it was fun to write I guess. Took me a full day not because it was long but because I wasn't really sure where it was going. 
> 
> Hey, also this is a fanfiction for Heatwaves! If any of you know that the Author of HW doesn't like this kinda stuff I will take it down. Let me know I love that story and don't want to make anyone upset with the fact that I wrote this one-shot.


	4. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is asked by a girl to the prom.

Dream's POV

"So anyone ask you to prom?" I asked. "I know that I always get a few unwanted proposals for dances." George gulped. The two of us were sitting on my floor studying for an upcoming test next week.

"No, but I have a feeling that this girl in my class might try. She's well... Clingy. I just don't want to have to turn her down." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Are you even going?" I asked, he looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to. So I might just go with a few friends." I nodded, there wasn't a junior prom this year, and by that, I was really disappointed. He changed the subject back to our studies and I didn't push him any further than that. 

I was dazed. I watched him from the other side of the book. The soft curve of his jaw, the way his eyes had a downcast as he stared at the book before him. I couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. And in the back part of my mind, I imagine _him_ asking _me_ to the prom. A senior and a junior. Me. If he could just ask me all of my fantasies and hints would have paid off. But as much as I loved George... He could be dense.

"Hey," I caught his attention again. "You should go. It's your senior year, don't miss out on prom..." I did want him to go, even if it wasn't with me. I didn't want him to miss out. George smiled at me.

"If you say so," he looked to the ground, pink creeping its way onto his cheeks.

...

I wish I could describe the look on George's face perfectly. It was uncomfortable and happy. But his smile looked false like it was plastered on to hide how he was really feeling. I could almost see it: the fraction of George that didn't want to go to the prom. I stared as a girl he didn't know hung on George. Her arm resting on his shoulder. I figured she was in the senior class, maybe it was that girl who George said he didn't want to go to prom. A part of myself broke, I wanted nothing more than to go to prom with George. I wanted the photos, the themes, matching suits. I wanted all of it, not caring how cliche it all sounded.

People were applauding them. Giving them whoops and cheers. The girl had made the prom proposal in the middle of the hall. Dream figured she had to be popular. The amount of people swording her. Then it dawned on him. He had seen her face all over the halls, her face plastered on a prom Queen Campaigns.

...

"Why didn't you tell me she was nominated for prom queen?? A super well-known girl like her asked out _you?"_ I was only half-joking. George rolled his eyes and looked at me. His eyes resting on my face, it made my heart soar.

"Did _you_ know her?" He asked rolling his eyes. I scoffed.

"Well no... But I'm guessing she's popular in your grade right?" George sighed.

"Yeah, she is. And don't get me wrong she is nice but... I don't know. I'm flattered and happy but I don't know if I'm happy because _she_ asked me or because I was _asked."_ I smiled at him.

"Do you think she's cute?" He nodded cautiously. "Do you think she's funny?" He nodded again. "Then go for it. She asked you to the dance it's not a marriage. It will just be a first date so act like it. Get to know her, dance with her, laugh with her." It pained me to speak. To sit here and give him advice for the one thing I didn't want him to do. I smiled at him regardless.

"Right. Of course. It's just a first date. I've done that before." George nodded taking in a hitched breath. We were in the middle of a store that I didn't know the name of looking through different styles of suits. He grabbed a black suit off the rack and added it to his pile. His mother offered to help but he asked me instead, wanting good insight. His mother said to at least capture the moment for her. So I was jokingly taking random pictures of him throughout the day. He was annoyed but had gotten used to it as time went on.

I looked down at the picture I had taken. His face was calm and determined as he reached for the suit on the rack. His arm outstretched and I had caught an amazing view of his side profile. I smiled. Keeping that one.

"Imma go try these on. Sit out here and wait." I nodded; I sat down on the bench and scrolled through the photos I had taken of him. A smile stretched my face. I looked up when I heard the curtain open.

"What do you think?" His British accent thick when he spoke. He always got more British when he was nervous.

"Hm, let me see the others first. Put that one in the maybe pile first." He nodded and went back into the changing room. Soon enough it felt like we went through the whole store. Trying on every single style there was. Finally, the lean boy came out with a deep navy blue suit. He adjusted his black tie and made sure his sleeves were cuffed properly. I couldn't even speak. He looked more than perfect.

"Amazing. You look amazing." He grinned.

"You think?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah." I stammered. "That's the one. You look..." Beautiful. Handsome. Extravagant. Heavenly. "Nice. You look nice." George beamed. We bought the suit and were on our way.

...

I stood in his room. Watching him from behind as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ugh I can't get it," he groaned. Tonight was the night of prom. I had come over to help him get ready knowing that he would be too anxious to do so himself.

"Let me." I took the comb from his dresser and went to stand in front of him. I was inches from his face and could smell the aftershave on his neck. My breath hitched. So many sleepovers when I would wake up to him with slight stubble on his jaw and neck. I weirdly loved his stubble but loved the smell of his aftershave too. Either way, it was a win for me.

George stood there. Letting me run the comb through his hair and part it to one side. I could feel his eyes on me. The tension between us thick. I could feel his heavy breath on me and it made me melt. My heart racing. His eyes lingered on my lips but I trudged on calmly.

"You look amazing George," I said pulling away stepping back a few feet to see the full effect. When I saw him that's when I fully realized it.

I wanted him.

All to my own. Even though it was incredibly selfish I wanted him to myself. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, make him smile.

"Thank you,"

We both raced down the stairs when it was around five-thirty. Neither of the pair had a car, so I offered to drive them. We raced to her house, George a mess in the passenger seat. I followed him into the house and waited. I stood by the girl's mother and introduced myself. Confirming that I was George's best friend and his driver. She giggled and held her camera steadily.

The girl walked down the stairs. Stepping gracefully and I could see how George tensed when he saw her. Her sheer baby blue dress was lathered in sparkles and layers.

"George," she breathed out, drinking him in. George shakily took the girl's hand, she didn't seem to mind. While sliding the corsage onto her wrist and she pinned a blue flower onto his jacket.

"You look amazing." I stood awkwardly while they took pictures. George latching eyes with me. Every time he did the girl's mother would softly comment. "Eyes at the camera darling." He would respond with an apology and smile and then would easily wrap his arms around the tall girl's waist.

George said he'd call me when they were getting towards the end of the dance. Then I could come and get them. For the time being, I turned on Netflix and ordered a pizza. I sprang up and grabbed my wallet when I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood face to face with George.

"I know where the key is but walking in would've been much less romantic." I stared at him in disbelief. Words trying to claw their way out but I stood there silent.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around. Trying to see if this was a joke or not. He smiled.

"I couldn't do it. I turned her down..."

"AT THE PROM?" I whisper screamed. I didn't know why, but I felt like this was a joke.

"She was okay with it. She said she could see why."

"What do you mean," George walked up the front porch steps. He smiled at me and I felt like my knees could buckle beneath me.

"Dream." He grabbed my hands. "I'm going to do what I wanted to do in the first place. Will you go to Prom with me?" I didn't know what to say and I saw his smile falter. "Dream? Please say something..." I searched his eyes and smashed my lips against his. Doing what I had wanted to do for so long. I seized the moment and tangled my fingers through his hair. He cupped my jaw and moved his lips in perfect sync with my own.

We pulled apart when he heard a cough interject. I stared at him snickering under my breath. The college boy stood there with a pizza.

"Uhh, 15.40 right?" I gave him a large tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Wrote this at a family gathering. While not talking to anyone. I have to go back to school tomorrow too.   
> :((
> 
> Vote and comment I love feedback. You can leave requests in my comments. Remember no nasty stuff.


	5. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George lives unknowingly next to his best friend Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really do try to refrain from using Dream's real name. But due to the plot of this one shot, I have to use his real name. Please leave some suggestions for fake names for Dream that I can use!!! I think that would be fun! :]

George's POV

I stared at my screen. Waving and saying hello to my viewers watching. I had only a few more minutes until Dream and Sapnap would be joining the call. I was excited; it has felt like forever since I have talked to them let alone had them on a stream. 

"Oh, George~" I smiled at the soft voice that just entered my call. His voice low and soft, how it usually was when he was teasing me. 

"Hello Dream," I said, in an even more British accent than usual. I heard him wheeze softly behind his mic. "Why so quiet?" I asked, typing on my computer to make sure everything was okay for the stream. 

"Oh, I don't usually stream this late, my family is sleeping." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. Sometimes I forgot that Dream was a regular person, he had a family, probably a girlfriend. I sighed audibly and continued clicking. 

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, I perked up. His low husk of a whisper was so much more genuine than his regular voice. 

"Oh nothing, my uh-" I looked around, "- My mouse was just acting up. Thought I wouldn't be able to use it and get my old one." I said lying through my teeth. I barely knew much about Dream, despite him being my best friend, we didn't know much about each other. He most definitely didn't know that I liked him; He wouldn't ever know. We were probably thousands of miles apart and I 100% did not have a chance. 

"Oh Okay," I didn't know anything about Dream. Nothing. I didn't know his name, what state or country he lived in, what he looked like. All I knew was his age, he was a year younger than I. He's 17 and I'm 18. That was all. I guess that's all I needed to know about him, for right now.

We streamed for a few hours. Making jokes, laughing. It wasn't all that eventful. But the chat loved it all. It was filled with even more glorious flirting that made my heart race like crazy.

...

It was a Sunday morning, a bright sunny day in Florida. I moved here about a year ago for Mum's work. I hated it at first, but I like it. In no way does it compare to London though.

I stepped out onto the porch and got my bike. Getting onto the seat to head toward the library. I snapped my head to the right of me and witnessed my neighbor leaving his house as well. He had blonde hair, freckles, and what I assumed to be green eyes. I smiled at him and gave him an awkward wave. His eyes widened and he rushed back inside. Finagling with his keys until he stumbled back through the door. I stared at his now-closed door and left my hand in the air frozen. I was confused. Did I scare him? Did something else scare him? I shook off the encounter and biked away. My mum's words replaying in my head. 

_When are you going to get a license?_

I scoffed. I'll get one when I get a boyfriend.

Like that was ever going to happen. 

...

When I flopped back down on the bed at around five pm, I wasn't expecting a phone call. I dug for my phone in my pocket and answered it with the swipe of my thumb. Not even bothering to see who it was. 

"Hello?" I asked waiting to hear the voice come through from the other end. 

"Georgie," I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my hair. His voice startling me before I calmed down. 

"Hello Dream..." I mimicked his whine with a laugh. 

"Look, I'm trying to code this thing for a video. I already sent it to you..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes standing up in bed. 

"I'll look at it, what's the file called?" I glanced out my window for something to look at, my blinds were pulled open. I accidentally made eye contact with the boy next door, his phone up to his ear as well. I mouthed an apology and he returned it with a smile waving me off. I turned around to keep talking. 

"Uh, it doesn't have a name at the moment. It's the most recent one I've sent you though." I nodded; I was so used to him being able to see my face on stream that I forgot he couldn't right now. 

"Right, I'll check it out." 

"Isn't it late where you are? Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" A wave of guilt washed over me. I still hadn't told him I moved to America. He shouldn't know. Being in the same country made it way more tempting to meet him. Completely different from being miles apart. 

"R...Right, yeah. Good night Dream." I hung up the phone. Maybe tomorrow after school I will get to look at whatever he was talking about. 

... 

I sprung up from my bed and shut off my alarm clock. School was not something that I wanted to deal with. 

"Hey, George?" I heard my mother call for me. I slipped on my shoes finished brushing my teeth and met her at the bottom of the steps. 

"I'm ready," I said breathlessly. My mum gave me a weak smile. 

"About that, I have to leave to go to work and I'm already running late. If you don't mind, our neighbor said she was happy to take you. Her son goes to the same school as you," I stared at her bewildered. How had I not even realized that? How am I only now really realizing my annoyingly handsome neighbor? I chuckled inside my head. I haven't thought of anyone else besides Dream in a long time. It was a little refreshing for him not to be the only thing on my mind. 

"Uh sure. The ones to the right, right?" I asked. She nodded. "They are finishing up breakfast, just knock on the door and they will let you in." She kissed my cheek and ran out the door all in one breath. 

I walked across the yard and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door with a smile but she looked to be in a hurry. "Hi hun, Grab a donut from the counter and Clay can take you out to the car." I nodded. Clay. The name seemed fitting to him, a smile tugged onto my lips. I did as she told and grabbed a donut from a box on the counter and leaned against the island. I only looked up when I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I locked eyes with, Clay, his eyes a little less scared than they were before. But something was still hidden in them, fear for something when he looked at me. A fear that I would figure out something. I hardly knew the guy, what would I figure out?

"Hey hun, start the car for me? I have to run upstairs..." His mother asked. She threw him the keys and he caught them with ease. He let out a soft breathy, "Sure." Before walking toward the door and motioning for me to come with. I wondered if he was worried I would bring up the other day? That he was embarrassed and didn't want me mentioning it? That was probably all. He just didn't want to be embarrassed. 

I slid into the backseat and he went for the passenger seat. But then last minute he opened the back door and clambered into the back seat with me. I looked over to him for a moment, his eyes were weirdly comforting to me. I wasn't sure why, but he desperately reminded me of someone. The person just on the tip of my tongue. 

Clay's mum climbed into the front seat and gave us a frantic smile. "Sorry about that George. It's not usually like this in the morning," I looked over to Clay. He leaned over and whispered, his breath just barely grazing my ear. "It's always like this," I froze, his voice so achingly familiar. It was soft and playful. But what it had reminded me of was different, more hoarse and deep through the mic.

It was Dream's. He reminded me of Dream. I shook off the thought. The probability of him being here with me was low. I tried to relax and smile at him but I couldn't. He reminded me too much of him. 

"So George, you have prom this year, right? I think your mom mentioned you being a senior." I smiled and laughed. Small talk. I could handle small talk. 

"Uh I do yes," I said, fiddling with my fingers. She looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. 

"Planning to take anyone?" She asked. It didn't hurt me, to be honest right? I had no one else to talk to about this. 

"The person I want to take I only know online. I don't even know how far they live from me." I felt Clay tensed but I brushed it off. Prom was a far off thought; It wasn't even in my brain right now and not going to be for the next few months. 

"Oh, Hunny I'm sorry. I hope all goes well with your friend." She looked in the mirror again. Except her gaze wasn't targeted toward me, instead toward her son. His eyes were downcast as he gazed out the window. His demeanor had changed so much after I had mentioned my friend online. 

None of us said a word until after we got to school. When Clay's mother waved us goodbye and wished us a good day. Clay and I didn't say a word to each other when he parted ways toward our grade's lockers. 

... 

When I stepped out into the hot sun I checked my phone again. One discord notification and one text from my mum. 

_Mum: Hey hun, Mrs. Block said she would take you home! Meet up with Clay if you can find him. I gave her your number, and here it is if you can't find her. :] love you, baby._

I checked my discord while walking toward the place Clay's mum had dropped us off before I tried to call her. 

_**Dream: Three Questions. You get three questions.** _

I bumped into Clay while trying to respond. I guess I'll have to wait until I got in the car. 

_**Me: Three questions. For what?** _

Dream didn't respond until I got back into my house. 

**_Dream: You can ask me anything you want. But only three questions, got it?_ **

**_Me: Sure. got it. Can I think for a moment?_ **

**_Dream: Take all the time you need._ **

**_..._ **

**_Me: What state do you live in?_ **

His response was hesitant 

**_Dream: Florida._ **

My heart soared. 

_**Me: What do you look like?** _

_**Dream: I'm blonde, green eyes, and freckles.** _

_**Me: What is your name Dream.? Is it what I think it is?  
** _

**_Dream: Clay. My name is Clay._ **

I sprung up from bed and raced next door. Knocking on the door. His mum's car wasn't in the drive and the door opened instantly. 

"You knew. You knew that it was me. That's why you looked so scared the other day." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He bowed his head shamefully. I bent to meet his eyes. 

"Don't be sorry. I know that this stuff makes you scared. Dream don't be sorry," I snaked my arms around him in a hug. He cautiously hugged me back, whispering in my ear. 

"Who did you want to take to the dance?" I pulled away, his hands resting on my hips. 

"You. Always you." He pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes fluttering closed and I could feel the euphoria rising from my toes to my chest. I felt like I was flying, his hands fit perfectly on my hips and my hands were tangled in his hair just like I had always wanted them to be. 

"When do we tell Sapnap?" I asked trying to gather my breath. 

"I told him what I was going to do this morning. He has been cheering us on for two years." He kissed my forehead. "He called us idiots too by the way." 

"Don't doubt it." I kissed him again, a love flowing through my veins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Make sure to vote and comment! 
> 
> Leave some suggestions for names for Dream when I have to write chapters like this again. I don't want to keep using his name :/ it makes me uncomfortable and I highly doubt he likes a random 14-year-old girl who writes fanfictions about him to call him by his name too lol


	6. I Wish for my hand to be in yours but you matter more (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is in love with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Prompt I found:
> 
> https://getfreewrite.com/blogs/writing-success/writing-prompts-60-ideas-you-can-use-today
> 
> Outside the window, you see something you can't believe.

George POV 

I had arrived late last night when I got off the plane in Orlando Florida. The night weather was warm and humid and I loved it. If I was able, I would stay here for the rest of my life. I don't know if I should though. Just the idea of being here with him for a month was killing me, it was making me want to do things that I wouldn't do. Things that our distance from one another had kept me from. Being miles and miles apart I never had to worry about impulsively smashing my lips against his. Now I had to keep myself from doing it every time he made my heart soar. Every time I saw him. 

Fuck.

This was going to be difficult. 

Don't get me wrong. I love it here in Florida where every day I get to see my best friend. But the temptations were getting the best of me. Every day I was inching closer and closer to taking him away and having him for my self. I shivered. Dream had me acting like I was in withdrawals, despite him sitting in the car next to me. His voice low and husk as he sang along to the words of the song. His voice rising and falling with the tune. I had never heard him sing seriously before; I wish I never had. Those unholy temptations were kicking in again. I gulped, hopefully, he was too entranced in his music to notice. 

I don't mean unholy as in God will strike me dead here and now in this car for looking at a boy like that. No, I'm perfectly fine with being gay. What bothers me is the fact that I'm thinking like that about my best friend. The one person I promised myself to never feel like that for again. I thought maybe I would get over it, that it was just the exhilaration of fantasizing about finally meeting my friend of how many years. That was it. I just liked imagining the meet-up with my best friend. Over and over. Okay, it definitely meant more than that, I just didnt know it at the time. I loved him. I love him, and I have absolutely no clue as to how the hell I am supposed to deal with that. 

Especially when I know that he only sees me as a best friend. 

I should be lucky that I have him as that much. I shouldn't want more than that, it's selfish to want more. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting his voice flow into my ears and take control. His voice was mesmerizing, I couldn't help it. 

"George," I snapped out of it when I heard my name. I hadn't even noticed the car stop or the fact that the music had paused. I was too lost in thought to even notice the first few times he had tried to get my attention. 

"Yeah?"

"You ready?" I was lost.

"For what?" I knitted my brows and he chuckled. Dream shook his head.

"Oh my God George." He grabbed his phone and pulled out the aux cord from it. Then he unbuckled and got out, still not answering my question. I unbuckled my seat and looked out the window.

"What are we doing again?" Dream looked worried, his brows furrowed cautiously. 

"Were you really that out of it?" I bit my lip as he watched me. His eyes lingering my lips but then they snapped back up and met my gaze again. 

"Apparently, yeah." 

"We're meeting Amari," I tensed, I had heard so much about her when we were out of streams. Dream spoke the world of her, and I had no clue if they were dating. I hoped not, but at the same time, I did. I knew that Dream wasn't gay, and I didn't deserve him anyway. But I did know: Dream deserved to be happy. I knew that Amari was his real best friend. I was okay with that. Before we had been miles and miles apart, when he needed a hug or a shoulder to lean on he _couldn't_ come to me. Instead, he turned to her. Honestly, I was happy he had someone to turn to. 

"Right, Amari." I walked alongside him as we entered the restaurant. Amari was gorgeous of course but so was Dream. I was completely shocked when I had seen him for the first time. Dream hadn't mentioned his lean yet muscular build and his sharp jawline. Or how his freckles looked like star constellations. The two were meant to be friends. They were a match made in heaven.

They looked like the perfect couple. She had prominent sea blue eyes and dark freckles on her brown skin. How could I compete with that? When she was gorgeous and I was...

A man.

A pathetic, useless, love-struck man.

And my best friend was straight. These two people looked absolutely gorgeous and I was sitting here in sneakers and had a white t-shirt. My jeans were cuffed but wrinkled from the trip. I was so out of place.

And I thought that maybe something could happen.

Maybe I've been reading too much fanfiction.

Probably. I enjoyed fantasizing.

"George! I have heard so much about you!" She took my hand in hers and hugged me. Something light and bubbly in my stomach when I processed what she had said.

"Does he now?" I nudged him with my elbow. "What can I say? He's entranced." She giggled, I was of course kidding. Dream? Entranced by me? Please.

"I'm aware, do you know how hard it is to pry him away from that computer desk when it comes to you?" Dream sent her a look. One that screamed: "I haven't told him yet!"

He was dating her.

I was broken.

But I was so happy for him.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together. "Food?" I nodded and we all ordered our food. Sitting in a booth, Dream sat next to me but she sat across from him. God, I wanted to cry. My throat burned and tears threatened my eyes.

Lunch went by fast and soon enough Amari had to leave.

"I'll walk you out?" I wouldn't look as they said their goodbyes. But my eyes did catch just the end. His lips lingering on hers before she walked toward her car. The way he shoved his hands in his pockets with a happy sigh. He turned around and his gaze met mine.

I wonder if he could see my tears from here.

I knew that he could see my smile though. So I smiled. Wide and bright. Showing that I would be happy for him no matter what. But by his knitted brow I knew he could see through me and for once I didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for you MUAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> I might to a part two but I think this is good how it is. If I did a part two it would just be even more heartbreaking. You wouldn't get a happy ending.
> 
> I'm so sorry that I am evil.
> 
> Anyway!!! Be sure to kudos and comment! I love reading your ideas or thought about a chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


	7. I Could've (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream deals with the death of his ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://getfreewrite.com/blogs/writing-success/writing-prompts-60-ideas-you-can-use-today
> 
> She tried to forget him, but never could.

Dream POV

**!WARNING!**

**This ( - ) Signals that the time frame has changed and Dream is in another time. Past or Present. Italicized is the past and regular font is the present.  
**

**TW: Major Character Death and Mentions/Thoughts of Suicide**

I stared at the water. The thoughts running through my head. Flashes of George smiling on my screen, our late-night secret sleep calls we kept from the fans. Now he was gone. If only I had been there. Been there to save him. 

I stared at the river, the current strong against the rocks. I threw a stick in, watching it swiftly flow down along the bank. It was fast. Fast enough, right? 

_

_I ran across my bedroom grabbing my ringing phone from my desk. I had been waiting for a few hours to start a stream to start with George but knowing him he probably fell asleep. It was a UK number. Unknown. I answered it, waiting for a scam._

_"Is this Clay?" Her voice was rough as she held back broken sobs._

_"Uhm yes, this is him." I bit my lip. Concern bubbling in my stomach._

_"This is Mrs. Found. I hate that you have to find out this way but... You knew about George's condition." No. No no no no no._

_"Yes. I did."_

_"He passed away this morning. We thought you should be the first to know."_

_"Thank you for telling me. I am so sorry for your loss."_

_"Oh Dream. I'm sorry for yours as well. It's a lot to ask but-"_

_"I will be there. I wouldn't miss it." I already had a ticket to London for tomorrow. I was supposed to meet him then. There goes our plans. Our first time meeting will be with him in a casket._

_"Thank you. You are welcome to stay with us. I don't want you worrying about a hotel. Any other people he was close with are welcome to come to the service. I know he would've wanted you all there."_

_"Will do. I am so sorry again."_

_"Take care, Dream." A raw cry clawed through my throat the moment I hung up._

_"Dream?" My mom rushed through the door, my sister lingered in the hall seeing what was wrong. They have seen me upset, but never like this. My mother held me for hours while I whispered incoherently rocking back and forth on my floor. My boyfriend. My best friend. My partner was dead._

_"It's okay baby, it's okay." It wasn't. And it never would be._

___

How long had it been? How long had I been in England before I came home? Now here I was at St. Johns River contemplating on if I should get in. 

I could get to see George. The current is rough enough. I could. I would see George. 

_

_The plane ride was supposed to be an exciting one. But now here I was bawling in my seat next to a stranger trying to keep their eyes off me. I didn't care if they saw me. When they lose their lover they can talk._

_Was he really even my_ lover?

_This would have been the first time I could actually see him. To touch him. It wouldn't be over calls and facetime. I would hold him, make love to him. He would actually be my lover. I would be able to fully use the term but now he was gone. Dead. God the word felt like poison coming out of my mouth._

_Gone. I would just use that for now. It left it open for him to come back._

_Fuck. Come back to me, George._

_Please._

_Come back._

_Come back._

_Please. Please._ PLEASE.

_Nothing. I don't really know what I was expecting. A rumble of lighting then bam George is next to me on the plane? He was gone. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone._

___

It was getting dark now, the sun setting in the distance over the river. 

"You know, I always wanted you to see the Florida Sunset. Maybe we would have a day on the beach." I tangled my hands through my hair, pulling until it hurt. 

"I thought that you would be able to come here. Meet my family, we would have Sapnap drive down here. He'd call us idiots while he was the third wheel."

"I would be able to hold your hand for real. And I could hold you for real." 

"I never got to say it to you in person, George, but I love you. I truly love you. Would it be too far to say that I already had my wedding vows? I think I had them ready when we started dating." I chuckled, fighting back the sobs. "Now, here I am sitting on the ground talking to my boyfriend who isn't here. I'm going crazy." I brought my knees to my chest. I wiped my nose with my GeorgeNotFound merch. I don't think I have taken it off.

"I miss you. I miss you every day. George, don't find some hot new sexy boyfriend in Heaven okay? I cant meet you up there and have you moved on already." I looked out at the water. I had a bottle of whisky and a bottle of pills in my bag next to me. I hadn't decided if it was falling asleep or cold water just yet. Surprisingly I hadn't decided. I usually thought things through. Something he always made fun of me for. 

"You'd kill me if I did it, wouldn't you? You would send me back down here then strike me with lightning." I laughed, but it wasn't a real one. It would've been if he were here next to me. 

"I don't think you get a say this time, Georgie." 

_

_I sat in the front row with Sapnap beside me, along with Bad too. We sat with his family, and both of his parents held my hand. Sapnap comforted George's little sister and Bad just stared at the casket. It was open but none of us had been able to go up there yet. Just not yet. I couldn't look at him. That's when it felt too real._

_"Is there anyone who would like to say something?" The pastor asked. I thought about the folded paper in my black suit pant pocket._

_I stood up, wiping my sweaty hands on my wrinkled pants, and walked up to the stand. Some people gave me looks and I met Mrs. Founds proud eyes._

_"George was my best friend. He was goofy and wild, but I know for me personally it took a really long time to get to that side of him. It was hard to believe at times that he was a twenty-four-year-old man." God, he left us so soon._

_"George gave me everything. He gave me a drive for life that no one else could've. He made me smile and feel things that I never thought I could feel about a person. He was beautiful. That was just how George was."_

_"I dreamed of marrying him one day. I dreamed of moving in with him even if it involved dragging him to America." I took in a long shaky breath. "He never got to see it. He never got to get angry at me again or tell me that he couldn't wait to meet me. Everything that he wished to do was ended. I think he knew. I think he was prepared, but that doesn't make any of this any less hard." I let the tears fall from my face. I could hardly make out faces as I held in my tears._

_"I was coming out to meet him today. He was going to pick me up at the airport and Lord knows that we would've walked home because for some reason he refused to get a license." There were scattered chuckles amongst the audience._

_"But that's what made him, George. He had so much more to do. I was going to teach him to drive just for the memory of it. I miss you, George. You changed so many people's lives including mine." I stepped down back to my seat, letting the tears finally fully come out. Bad was still motionless as he stared at the casket, but I still felt his hand on mine. I knew he felt broken too. Bad was more emotional than all of us._

___

"I should've gone to England sooner," I choked back a cry. "I should've been there with you when it happened. I should've been there the entire time, I should've fought this fight with you." My face was hot and I couldn't breathe. 

"I could've saved you, right?" 

"I could've."

"I love you, George. I love you so much." I unscrewed the whiskey bottle and took a swig. The liquor burning my throat as I swallowed. I would be messed up after this, but who cares? It would be over soon anyway... 

_  
  
 _I curled up in your bed. Your apartment was so much more different from my mom's house. I couldn't even imagine living on my own, especially if I was in the condition you were in. I could barely take care of Patches and Me, with my mom living in the same house as me. Yet here you were, three years older than me and living on your own. What an adult you were on the outside but such a child on the inside._

_I snuggled deeper into your comforter. Letting what I assumed to be your scent fill my nose. I wouldn't ever know for sure, I never got to figure it out._

_Your mom said that I could stay with your family and her. But I couldn't do it, I wanted to be here. With your room and your stuff. The books you always talked about, and your PC. The one and only framed picture you had of me. It was a terrible one, just one you had screenshotted of me when we had a movie night._

_I don't think it's healthy of me to talk directly to you. But hey, what the hell does it matter. I know you aren't in my head, I know you cant hear me but I don't care. I have to do something to cope with._

_..._

_I haven't left your bed in three days. I got up a few times to pee but I still haven't touched the food your mother had dropped off. She said she left it on the kitchen counter but I haven't gotten up to check._

_I feel bad. She's going through it way worse than I am. She lost her baby but yet here she is still making food for her family. And I have no doubt that she took some to Sapnap and Bad before they left._

_You know, the fans still don't know. That you're gone. We told them that you were stepping away, that you would be back soon. They have no clue that I won't ever see you again. Or that I turn on your videos at night so that way I don't forget what your voice sounds like. They won't have any idea until you don't ever make a video again. They won't know until I make that video telling them that you passed on January 10th, 2021. Telling them about the condition you have been fighting since you were fourteen finally won the war._

_For now, ignorance is bliss._

___

"George, I have no right to be but I am pissed." I took another swig of my whiskey. "You left me here all alone George. I am alone." I cried cradling the bottle for comfort. 

"Why did you have to leave me?" I screamed trying to take another drink but only a drop came out. I yelled again throwing the bottle on the ground. Kicking the glass shards into the water. I didn't give a shit anymore. You're gone what is there to care about?

"Fuck it. I'm joining you." I dug in my bag again, pulling out the bottle. "You can't do this to me, George." 

_

 _"Hey everyone." My screen was black as I spoke. A crack in my voice. "I thought maybe we should finally talk about George's absence. It's been what? A month? I'm not sure, I lost count of the days._

_"Anyway, I want you all to know. George passed away on January 10th from a disease that he's been fighting since he was a teenager. I want you all to know that on March 1st we will hold a memorial for him on the DreamSMP. It's the most we can do with all of us being in different countries but it's something important to us. Please be sure to join us."_

_I pretty much posted the video as it was. I rambled on for a few moments talking about times and that one person would be streaming (me) and that donos and things like that were turned off. That this would be a time specifically for George and George only. Everyone would be in the same VC and that it would be a calm hour._

_It was weird. Posting a raw almost unedited video to the fans. The only part I had cut out was the seven minutes I was crying in George's gaming chair. I still hadn't left England. I should go home soon I know it._

_I bought a ticket after I posted the video._

_..._

_"Hey Everyone." I think this was the first time I had ever seen the chat so quiet. I had seen a few condolences pass by but other than that there was nothing. The chat was still. I had nearly 900K viewers and almost nothing in Chat. I don't know why, but that put a smile on my face._

_We didn't really do much. We all gathered at your cottagecore mushroom hobbit hole and had a party. We were able to laugh along with our tears but it was worth it. You would've wanted this. I know you would've._

_I told them we were dating. I told them how I loved you._

_They were ecstatic. They were proud, but that made things even harder for everyone._

_

I swallowed them. The pills roughly going down my throat since I didn't have anymore whiskey to wash them down with. I could hear sirens in the distance, I would jump into the cold water soon. Just when the sleeping pills would take effect. 

My vision blurred and I succumbed to sleep. Just after I felt the water bite my skin and burn against my hot face. 

Lights overhead. 

Flashing. 

I was cold. Really cold. 

I could hear my mom. She was crying. Begging me not to go. 

In that moment I realized I couldn't have saved him. No matter what I had done. 

George is dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahaha two angst chapters in a row. 
> 
> Anyway, this one got a little darker than I had strived for but I think it turned out really good. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This chapter really hit home because I know what it feels like when you lose someone and when you have that overflowing sense of sadness. I get it. DMs are open if you ever need to talk. 
> 
> Also please don't hesitate with requests! I love getting them! They can be hard to keep up with but I try. You can leave them in the comments too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


	8. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream witnesses his first snow with George.

Dream POV

"Hey," I looked up from George's PC. He was currently letting me use it while I was here, I had a few videos I wanted to upload and my Laptop just couldn't handle that at the moment. 

"Hey what's up?" He leaned against the door frame. His lean body came to a soft curve as he rested his hand on the wood. 

"It doesn't usually get too bad here but we're supposed to be getting a blizzard. If you were planning to be getting back to your hotel you might want to go soon. It's gonna get bad," I hadn't been to my hotel at all since I had arrived. Instead, I had stayed with him here. The two of us crashing in his room. I wondered why he was trying to get rid of me now. 

I stared at him for a moment before speaking. Wishing that he would stop leaning against the frame, he looked perfect standing there. 

"How much snow?" He shrugged. 

"I think a few inches. But even if we don't get that much it can get icy." I nodded, slowly. 

"Yeah, I thought you said it doesn't snow that often here," I looked up at him. Finally, I thanked the Lord as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me. 

"Like barely. Usually, the closest we get is flurries. It happens almost every year but not blizzard weather." 

"What's it like?" He chuckled. 

"I forget you live in Florida. On second thought, stay here. We are so playing in the snow." I caught his smirk as he left the room. He looked happy, and I felt happy. 

Playing in the snow with George was always a far off thought. Usually, people got to do these kinds of things when they were young with their best friends. Yet, here I was, twenty-one and only now getting to watch the snowfall from his living room window. George had a cup of warm tea in his hand and I held a cup of hot chocolate. It was only around noon, and we were already sleepy from the lack of sun. 

"I vote we wait a little longer before we go play. How about a movie?" 

"Of course," He looked over at me and gave me a smile. I wasn't sure what it was for but it was there. I loved his smile, I had grown so accustomed to seeing it on a screen. Seeing it in person was even more captivating. I pulled my bag up next to me. 

"I brought movies that I know you have never seen. You have to watch at least one of them." I laid them down between us. "They are in fact all terrible and cheesy making them even more needed to be seen." George let out a chuckle. I had taken them out of their cases and placed them upside down. "Pick one." He hesitantly picked out a movie. 

"What the hell is _The Wedding Planner?"_ I laughed. 

" A cheesy, awkward, and surprisingly good romance. Hand it over." He sighed and got up, handing me the movie. I put the disk in my laptop and we both got close. The laptop half resting on each of our legs. 

We watched the movie in peace. We had both wished that we could put the movie in his DVD player. "Too bad for region restrictions." George shrugged at my comment. 

"This isn't too bad." He snuggled a little closer to me. I sensed him tense when I didn't snuggle closer as well. I was shocked, but finally, I leaned my body against his and put my arm on the back of the couch to keep from completely smothering him. 

"I like this. I like you being here," He said, I couldn't bite back my smile. "I would like it more if I were permanently in America instead." I looked over at him and he looked up at me. "A room in your house. I wouldn't use it of course," My face flushed, he was referring to the fact that the two of us had grown so used to us sleeping in the same bed while I was here. 

"Sapnap would feel left out. He would have to join us." I felt his body shake with laughter against mine. 

"In the house: Yes. But you, I'd have you to myself when it came to going to bed," He was bold today, something that had started to happen recently on streams. Now here I was in front of him while he was flirting. No audience this time. 

"That's a little possessive, don't ya think?" He looked up at me again, his brown eyes holding a twinkle to them as he smiled. 

"What can I say, I'm a Dream Hog," I smiled, leaning a little closer. I wanted his lips against mine, but I still couldn't grasp if he wanted it too. He was a joking flirt, we both were. That was just how our friendship was. 

"I can tell." I could feel his breath on my skin. But then he snapped his head away and watched the movie. He was determined to find out how it ended. I didn't acknowledge his head turn, because well, he was George. He still got flustered easily even when he initiated it. 

Throughout the time I barely even watched the movie. Instead, I counted the times that George had pushed his face into my shoulder out of pure embarrassment. Three. It was three times. I enjoyed every minute of them. 

George was surprisingly crying at the end of the movie. "You okay George?" He wiped his tears, I remember the first time I watched it I had cried with happiness as well. 

"Yeah, I'm just a sucker for a happy ending." He sniffled and I engulfed him in a hug. 

"I told you it was a good movie." He chuckled in my sweatshirt. 

"Shut up. You and your constant need to be right," He didn't pull away from the hug. "Come on, let's go a coat and some gloves for you," He pulled away and walked into his room. I followed shortly after him. 

"Here," George tossed me a grey coat and some gloves. He slid on a black button coat that went just past the middle of his thighs. He put on black thin gloves and shoved a red beanie in his pocket. He looked good. He looked perfect. My jacket was fairly similar to his but about a size bigger. He had told me after he gave it to me that he had bought it and wasn't able to return it despite it being a size too big. 

"I like it," He smiled. 

"Keep it," I followed him out the front door, and into the front yard. He had let his dog join us as well. The little puppy sticking their nose in the snow and jumping around. "It's not too warm and is excellent for higher degree weather. Besides, you look nice in it and I know that you wear warmer things in Florida anyway because you're crazy." I smiled. Loving that he had slipped a small compliment into the mix. 

"Very crazy." I agreed as we fully stepped into the snow. Already a few inches on the ground. I could feel the snow seep into my shoes but I didn't care. I looked over at George, flakes of snow gathering in his hair. And despite him having seen snow multiple times his eyes twinkled as he looked up at the gloomy London sky. A wide smile on his face. He walked down his porch steps carefully but either way it still ended with him falling face-first into the snow. We both died of laughter. 

"GEORGE!" I yelled walking over to him. Careful with my steps so I didn't trample him. He stood up with laughs. One of his real laughs. We were a set: One of us a window cleaner and the other a tea kettle. 

"DREAM!" He threw snow into my face. It bit my face with a coldness that I hadn't experienced in a while. I laughed and just as he finished brushing the snow off of him I tackled him to the ground. Through giggles, I heard him say: "Real Life Manhunt." I pinned him to the snowy ground. I could see his breath in the cold air and I smiled. He stared at me with wonder. I was so entranced by his eyes I didn't even notice when his hands snaked around my neck and into my hair. The warmth of his palms melting the snow trapped in my strands. 

I kissed him. The numbness of both of our lips fading as I pressed up against him. I was grinning and so was I. I didn't care that the snow was coming down even heavier now, or the fact that George's Dog still thought I was attacking him and was nibbling at my coat. I was with him. He was mine and I was his in the moment and the rest of the world didn't matter.

I pulled away panting, "I'm beginning to think you wanting me to stay was just a huge ruse." He giggled. 

"True, I've been trying to get into your pants since you got here. The blizzard was all apart of the massive plan of mine." I kissed him again. 

"I have a feeling you're only half kidding." He looked away. 

"I have an all region DVD player." He shrugged. I scoffed and kissed him another time. Planting pecks on his cheeks and forehead despite his giggles telling me to stop. Of course, he did. He was George. 

"You're embarrassing my Dream. Look, my Dog is ashamed of me. He will never see me the same again." I looked over at his Dog that had finally stopped nibbling at me and now was looking at us with a cocked head as he sat in the snow. His tail wagging like crazy. 

"You want me to stop?" I asked, waiting for his response before I kissed him another time. 

"No, I don't," I smiled once again smashing my lips against his as he pulled me close by my hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! :D 
> 
> It just snowed the other day and we had a snow day! No school and now we have a four day weekend. :3


	9. Entranced (Siren/Pirate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is captivated by a siren.

Third Person POV

Dream stood on the bow of the ship as he peered out at the blue-green ocean. He had always been warned of the voice of a siren. That it was a sound you should never pursue that it was evil and would kill you. 

They probably should have mentioned how beautiful it was. 

It made him want to dive into the ocean himself and find the source. It was absolutely enchanting, it had captivated him. His eyes dazed as he focused on the soft voice lingering in the wind. 

"Captain," Dream turned around, snapping out of the trance he was in. There stood his second in command, a white bandana tightly knotted around his head. His black hair parted down the middle and hung in his face. 

"Sapnap." Sapnap had become Dream's best friend over the years. The two of them were raised on the ship since they were young teens. Sapnap showed him respect in front of the crew but when it was just the two of them sharing a drink, Sapnap was ruthless. 

"There is a group of," The boy cleared his throat. "Of well." Dream stood patiently he had never been a mean Captain unless he needed to. Other than that he was kind, and that was a huge reason as to why they loved him in command. "Sirens. There are a group of Sirens. Some of the crew have already tried jumping overboard." Dream nodded, that would explain the pull of the waters today. 

"Tell everyone to get below deck. I'll stay up here until we pass them." Sapnap nodded. "If anyone goes overboard we can't risk going after them. Be sure to tell them that." 

"Aye-Aye Captain." Sapnap walked off, letting the sword at his side sway as he walked. 

Dream could see the fear in Sapnap's eyes. Sirens were the sole reason that they had to get onto this ship in the first place. Sapnap told it so well it like it was Dream was there himself, the way the sirens had called to the young black haired boy and had told him exactly what to do. He couldn't deny it. Sapnap had set the ship they were on to flames. Dream could picture the cloudy rage in the boy's eyes. 

Since he told that story to the rest of the crew, he was given the nickname The Arsonist. Sapnap liked fire, he didn't deny that. But never would he willingly kill his father and mother. Even pirates had their priorities. 

Dream scoffed to himself. Falling into a wheezing fit of laughter. 

(Pirate)ies 

_

Dream couldn't help but examine the group of Sirens. Their voices echoing in his ears. Dream peered over the edge, having to keep hold of his hat as he did so. In the water, leaning against a rock was a beautiful siren. 

His blue tail sparkled in the sunlight, specks of gold and green highlighting in the light. His brown hair had layers of baby blue throughout it. His brown eyes met Dream's green ones. The Siren's face tinted pink as he shook his head and waved off the other sirens. Then the beautiful blue creature dove headfirst into the water. Even with his voice fading from his ears Dream was still in awe. 

Had that siren just saved Dream and his crew?

He didn't ponder on it for too long. He just hightailed out of there. 

_

George's heart was racing. Having made eye contact with a handsome pirate was all that had done it to him. Never had his feelings gotten in the way. George smiled, he liked the way that it wasn't just his voice that had made that man looked entranced instead it was his looks. Not once had anyone ever looked at George like that. 

"George!" George was sitting motionless. His tail moving back and forth as he trod water. "What was that?" George gulped, he wasn't sure himself. 

"There was no use, they obviously weren't going to get anywhere. They were prepared." George said, unsure himself. She looked to be buying it but still crossed her arms. 

"We could have gotten him. He looked intrigued." 

"He was the captain obviously, we get him then we would have all the rest of the crew trying to kill us." 

"We could've ran." 

"And what live the rest of our lives in fear? There is no reason to do that, we'll find a new ship. Besides, Pirates don't give up that easily." The girl shrugged and swam off. George felt a pain in his temples. 

Flashes of burning light in his mind. 

The feeling of cold water surrounding him. 

And just then, for a moment George felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning and for some reason, it was familiar to him. 

George felt the panic rise within him. Soon, he swam after the group. His chest growing warm as a smile crept onto his face. He's never felt this bubbly before and for some reason, George felt like that was going to be his downfall. 

_

Dream and his crew were venturing a what looked to be an abandoned island. Dream led the way Sapnap trailing closely behind him. The rest of the group staying on the shore and keeping guard. 

"I almost jumped, Sapnap. I almost jumped." Dream chopped away the tree branches. Sapnap cleared his throat before speaking. 

"They can do that to you," 

"It wasn't because of their voice." Sapnap froze, colliding into his back when Dream stopped too. 

"Then what the hell was it?" 

"It was his eyes." Sapnap was shocked. 

"His? Eyes?" Dream turned to face him. Sapnap was one of the only ones he could be truly vulnerable with. 

"It wasn't his voice or his friends' voice. It was him." Dream was teary-eyed. "Him. Yes a him. And the even scarier part is that I think he was feeling it too," 

"Dream, you know sirens don't feel things like that. They are cold-hearted beings, literally. They barely even use their heart, it's pure instinct. They don't care about anything, they especially don't care about having hots for a captain." Sapnap flicked Dream's forehead. "Use your brain." Dream nodded. He would use his brain, he was good at that. 

...   
  
Dream stared at the fire. He was still sitting on the beach while everyone else had made their way back to the ship. Most of them tired from their late night of drinking booze and listening to the women sing Sea Shanties. As well as the men adding their own dirty versions to the songs. It was a fun night. But Dream had felt so alone. Weirdly enough this was the first time ever that Dream longed for a partner. A lover. 

Dream flopped onto the sand on his back. He closed his eyes as he thought about the way that boy had looked there in the water. 

"You look deep in thought," A soft foreign accent called out. It was barely audible with the crashing waves behind him. Dream's eyes shot open as he looked out and around. Soon enough he eyes caught a blue-tailed boy. 

"Uh, I was." The half-fish turned around sitting on the ground, enough that his tail was still touching the water. If he moved any further out of the water he would be dead on the shore. Maybe that's what the Pirate wanted, was he going to use George? George hoped not. 

"Thinking of me?" He asked jokingly. Dream sat up and sat close to him. The two of them gazing out at the ocean. 

"Maybe. Maybe not." George whipped his head over at him. 

"Were you?" Dream nodded slowly. George chuckled. 

"You're a soft guy for a Captain." 

"I can say the same about you. I don't think I've ever met a siren who came back to conversate." George's eyes had a downcast. 

"There usually isn't anyone to come back to." Dream stared at him in shock. "I don't even know how I became this," George gestured to his tail. "I didn't want to. I don't want to." Dream placed his hand on the siren's shoulder.

"You don't have to, you know. There are legends, stories. Some Sirens come back from it." George scoffed. 

"Those are old folktales. Nothing else. Simply stories to tell wives when their husbands don't come back from Sea. I wonder if I was one of them." George shifted rolling over onto his stomach and crossing his arms. He leaned his head on them. 

"Maybe, but have some faith." 

"I need to fall in love to be reversed. I don't think anyone is looking for someone like me. Especially not when I want a man." Dream's stomach dropped. 

"Sailors usually don't mind." 

"That's the problem." George looked up at him. "A sailor sees me and they run. Except for you. You're a kind soul I can see it." Dream smiled. 

"Well, thank you." George smiled and he felt that warmness in his chest again. A memory flashed across his mind. 

_"Jump it's your only chance to survive!" A man called out to his crew. George looked around, the fire growing as it surrounded him. George looked down at the stormy sea, he was young. he could sense it as he watched tall legs nearly trample him. The only thing he could feel was the freezing water engulf him. Catching one last glimpse of an evil boy with black hair laughing as he held a torch in hand._

_The boy he called his friend._

"What was his name?" George was running a sloppy hand through his hair. Trying to concentrate on the boy he had seen.

"Who's name?" George snapped up and looked into Dream's eyes. They were calming. they had the same shade the grass did. George had never had the memory of seeing grass, but he felt like he did. 

"No one. No one." Dream brushed it off. Knowing that everyone had their fair share of trauma and it wasn't Dream's place to question him any further. 

"Hey, I thought your hair had more blue?" George couldn't see it, so he shrugged. 

"I wouldn't know." Dream watched him. Debating on if he would say what he was thinking. 

"Shame you never get to see how beautiful you are." George's eyes widened and his cheeks dusted with pink. But before he could make any kind o response he was cut off. 

"Hey Dream!" A tall boy George couldn't make out approached them. Coming to a sudden halt when the two made eye contact. George dove into the water. The boy's name finally coming to him. 

Sapnap. 

_

"George! Wait!" Sapnap called after him. Hoping that with the slightest chance that maybe he could hear his calls over the crashing waves. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You _know_ him?" Dream asked, gripping Sapnap's shoulders in his. The Arsonist looked like he was about to cry. 

"I... He... He was a friend of mine on my old ship. George this is where you have been?" Dream looked out at the ocean. 

"His name is George?" Dream liked it. 

"This was the siren you were pining over?" Dream nodded. "He's a good lad. From what I can remember. We were young." Sapnap sniffled. "Oh my God one of my best friends is a siren." 

"Sapnap, it's okay." 

"Dream, did he say anything? Does he remember me?" Dream looked at him, his brow furrowed. 

"I think he might but not much. He barely remembers anything from what I can tell. He doesn't even know what he looks like..." Sapnap's eyes fell. 

"We... We should wait for him to come back. George is hard to get to and if you were able to break through to him then maybe he'll come back. I think he likes you." Dream's heart soared. 

"We'll stay another night. For now, we need to get some rest." The pair nodded and made their way to the ship. 

_

When nightfall came again, Dream was grateful. He was given another hopeful opportunity to see George again. So he and Sapnap went to the shore in the dead of night. Finding a calm siren sitting just barely in the water. 

"Sapnap," He said when Sapnap and Dream walked next to him. "I want to apologize for how I reacted the other day." George was being weirdly formal. 

"Dude come on. Tell me what the hell happened?" George shrugged. 

"I have no clue, Sap. I have no clue. I've been getting these weird daydreams. Like flashbacks." 

"Of what?" Dream and Sapnap met him on the ground. 

"I don't know. Sometimes it's a burning ship, others are me drowning. I have no clue what so ever what it all means. Last time it was you, you looked..." 

"Evil." Sapnap finished for him. 

"Yeah... Scarily enough you looked evil." Sapnap looked ashamed. 

"When do they happen?" Dream cut in.

"When I've felt something. Something human. Like giddy, or sadness, or..." 

"Love?" Sapnap asked. George nodded vigorously. "George, all Sirens were once human. Deep down in their cold hearts, they are human. Sometimes some are lucky to come back from that. Usually, when a siren falls in love, they slowly become human again. Regaining their memories and feelings." George's eyes went from Sapnap to Dream. 

"That's kind of terrifying." Sapnap nodded. 

"I know. I know." Sapnap smiled. "But you're being given a chance! How amazing is that?" George looked off into the distance. 

"I don't even know how I got here," George said. "Why did _I_ have to become this?" 

"It's my fault," Sapnap said, his eyes focused on the wet sand. "the sirens got ahold of me. They made me do something I didn't want to do. I didn't know they had the power to do that. And I set my boat on fire. Our boat George. I almost killed you." George took Sapnap's hand. 

"I don't know much. But I do know that you are one of my best friends." Sapnap smiled, so did Dream. Sapnap then sat up and brushed off his trousers. 

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Have a good night, George. Don't wander too far, stick around." George nodded. Barely even noticing his sly lovebirds comment. 

"So, you know Sapnap?" His question came off as more of a statement. 

"Right, yeah. His memory is vague in my brain but he's there." George said, for some reason he was able to breathe in the salty air. For so long, he couldn't. 

"He really did what he did?" George nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, he did." Dream's hand inched closer to George's. The two of them focused on the moving waves. 

"Can you sing?" George's response was hesitant. 

"Regularly? Yeah." George nodded, letting his voice trail off into a sea shanty. It was enchanting but not in the manner of a siren. Instead, it was George. Dream was able to let his eyes drift shut as his hands finally laced through Georges. He celebrated in his head when he felt George gripping onto his hand back. 

George could feel euphoria rising in his chest again. Dream turned to him, watching the blue fade from his hair completely. The two leaned in, letting their lips softly graze each other before they finally kissed fully. Dream pulling George close by his waist, while George ran his hands through Dream's dirty blond hair. 

When they pulled away Dream yelped. Pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around the shorter boy. His tail had completely disappeared. George had tried to stand as he held onto Dream. The two laughing as they went back to the captain's quarters. 

Dream threw him clothes and the two jumped into bed. Listening to the calming waves as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I work really hard on these chapters so please be sure to kudos and comment! I love hearing your thoughts! In the next few chapters, I will be using AU's more often because they are fun to use in one-shots. Anything that I get from prompts are credited, but the majority of these are my ideas. I love you all. Thank you!!
> 
> Also! If any of you prefer Wattpad over Ao3 then you can find this on my account there too: MCU_101  
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! :D


	10. The One Place I Can Hold You Is In Our Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized is the dreaming world and the regular font is reality.

_Dream looked around, the world that he had once known faded into a colorless, empty realm. There was no one, nothing but the empty road that Dream was standing on. Or at least he thought so, he thought he was alone until a lone car threw him off the road. Dream collided with the hood of the car as he tumbled to the ground._

_"Oh My God are you okay?" The man's voice was foreign to Dream, it sounded like a British one but it was hard to tell when it was lathered in panic. Dream's voice was rough as he responded, clutching his stomach._

_"Yeah," He brought his knees up to his chest._

_"I just hit you with a car. Oh my God, I just hit you with a car!" The brown-haired boy rushed over to him._

_"Glad you were able to figure that one out." Dream was still able to come up with a witty response despite just getting hit._

_"Oh my God. The one time there is no one around!" Dream sat up, catching his breath. "I was alone, in the center of the road. How the hell did you hit me?" The brown-haired man helped Dream off the ground._

_"You showed up out of nowhere! It was like you teleported!" Dream looked up at him._

_"I think it was just an operator error."_

_"Is this place as weird for you as it is for me?" Dream nodded._

_"I feel like I've been here hours and I haven't seen anyone. Sometimes I'll just appear out of nowhere in a new place. I don't know what this is..." Dream looked around._

_"I don't know either, just stay around with me okay?" The brown-haired boy responded. "The name is George by the way," Dream took his hand and shook it._

_"George who hit me with his car." George nodded._

_"Right." George bit his lip with a chuckle._

_"What?" Dream asked, standing to his feet. He gripped onto George for support._

_"That's not my car." Dream whipped his head to meet George's eyes._

_"I woke up in a Grocery store in Central Florida with keys in my hand. I found the car. I thought I was dreaming. What the hell is going on here?" George looked around for a moment. Then Dream caught sight of the green sweatshirt in the passenger seat._

_"That's my car what the hell? You hit me with my own car?" Dream roared. George was surprisingly calm._

_"I. Thought. I. Was. Dreaming."_

_"So you're just usually a criminal in your dreams?" Dream deadpanned._

_"Not always. Sometimes though." George shrugged. Dream couldn't help but laugh. He laughed again when he felt George's hands grip Dream's waist to support him._

_"Making passes at me now?" Dream asked. George looked at him shocked._

_"What? No. Do you want my help or not?" Dream nodded, not admitting the fact that his touch had sent ripples of electricity through his body._

_"My name is Dream by the way." He said as they made tiny steps toward the car._

_"Nice name," George said, his voice genuine._

_"Thanks? I think." George helped in the car. George gave him one last look. Dream turned to buckle up and when he turned back around the lean boy was gone. Dream was confused as he himself slowly awoke from his deep slumber._

___

Dream woke up to Patches nudging his face. Had it just been a dream? It must have been, because now here he was in his bedroom that was full of color.

It was a dream.

"Come on Patches, let's get you fed," Dream sat up from a bed only to be greeted with a sharp pain in his ribs. "What the hell?" He slowly made his way to his mirror and lifted up his shirt. His ribs and side were completely black and blue. Patches watched him carefully, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

Dream carried on, his mom agreeing to take him to Urgent Care later today to see what was wrong. She insisted on calling into work but Dream merely told her that he had only fallen from bed and was a little beat up. She agreed to come here around five to pick him up knowing that Dream could barely move let alone get to his car and drive.

George's image flashed in his brain. The way that smile crossed his face when Dream had flirted with him. He wondered where he had dreamed up that face. Where it had come from? Was it just a man he admired while he was in the grocery store? Someone he had seen in a magazine? Dream smiled, wondering if he often hit people with cars even when they weren't in a dream.

For some reason, Dream believed that George was real. He knew it, that smile was all too realistic. Dream laid back down hoping that maybe just maybe he would get to see George again. 

...

Dream was there for a few hours. Letting the doctors do x-rays and check out the bruising.

"You're lucky it's only bruised. You should be okay, put some ice on it and take it easy. If you need to, take some ibuprofen." Dream nodded, thanking the lord that he had remembered to pay for his insurance this month. X-Rays can be a jerk.

"Thank you," Dream said, holding his side.

"Don't put too much pressure on it or it will only heal worse. Take your time. Also, please finish signing these forms." The doctor handed him a clipboard and Dream nodded. Looking over it quickly before signing it with his sloppy signature.

"Got it," His mom helped him back into the car.

"Just stay with me for now, hun. I don't want you straining yourself."

"Sure mom." She kissed the top of his head and took him home.

_

_Dream stood alone in that world again. The boy he had met was nowhere in sight again. But when he looked down he had a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses glasses clutched in his hands. Dream was all by himself in a Walmart parking lot._

_The green-eyed boy looked over at his other hand. A blue hoodie was trapped between his fingers. Dream looked around before he carefully pulled the sweatshirt over him and snuggling into it. His eyes caught a glimpse of a tag, each of the items holding one._

_'8.99 Only At Walmart'_

_Dream looked up at the building behind him before marching inside._

_Dream cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "GEORGE!" He stood motionless for a moment waiting for a response._

_"DREAM?" He heard coming from the art section. Dream smiled to himself and sprinted toward the back of the store. When he peeked into one of the aisles he chuckled._

_"Get bored did you?" He asked as he watched the male sit cross-legged on the floor with crayons in his hand._

_"Very much so. I've been waiting for you for what feels like an hour." He grabbed a paper from the pile that looked to be completed. "Look it's you and me!" There on the sheet of paper was stick figure George in a car and Dream lying on the ground with X's over his eyes. Dream burst out laughing._

_"Yeah about that," Dream bit his lip debating on if he should tell him how he woke up. "I woke up with a bruised rib..." George looked up at him. Almost not believing it._

_"What?" George didn't look as happy as he did before. "Oh my God my dreams are really getting out of hand now aren't they?" Dream down at him worriedly while he rambled. "I...I... You're a figment of my imagination, is all. I didn't hurt anyone, right?" Dream wasn't sure how to respond. He just let whatever comes to his mind come out of his mouth._

_"I thought you were a figment of my imagination." George looked up and with cautious eyes._

_"Man I am getting creative with my lucid dreams..." George shook his head, and Dream knelt down to meet his gaze._

_"George." He gripped his shoulders. "I went to the doctor today, I saw my mom today, I fed my cat this morning. I am real. Although I doubt you are, I feel like I've made you up." George shook his head._

_"I woke up with this today," he reached deep into his pocket. "It's a spare key to your car." Dream took the metal blank key and eyed it for a moment. "I was clutching it like crazy when I woke up..." Dream handed it back to him and gave him a smile._

_"Keep it." George's eyes widened._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"As long as I can keep this..." Dream said gesturing to the sweatshirt hanging from his shoulders._

_"Yeah, you can keep it." George chuckled as Dream sat down next to him. Resting his head on George's shoulder._

_"Tell me where you're from," Dream said as if he wanted a story. George just chuckled._

_"Brighton, England," George said playing with the strings on the hoodie Dream was wearing. "That's why I was so confused when I got here. I had no clue where anything was." Dream pulled out the glasses that he had arrived with. "I felt like the keys in my hand were a sign and so I followed. I found your car, and I followed where the GPS was leading me." George eyed the glasses in Dream's hand._

_"I found these in my hand before I walked in here." George chuckled._

_"Yeah, I own those in the real world." George couldn't stop his fit of laughter._

_"What?" Dream asked._

_"I don't want to leave you again," George said, wrapping the strings around his fingers._

_"I don't want to leave you either." Dream leaned further onto George, letting his scent overtake his nose. "In real life, I live in Florida. In case you couldn't tell." George smiled._

_"What do you do for a job?" George asked._

_"I stream, like on Twitch." George's eyes grew excited but before he could respond Dream cut in again. "I can feel myself waking up George..."_

_"It's okay, Dream."_

_"I'll see you again. I promise,"_

_"Take me to the beach next time," Dream nodded before finally fading away from George's embrace._

___

Dream gasped and sat up from bed. That dream. Was it going to be a recurring thing? Dream didn't know if he wanted it to be. He wanted to keep seeing that boy from his dreams but the heartache he would feel every time he woke up hurt too. George was worth it.

If he was even real.

Carefully, Dream sat up from his childhood bed and walked over to his desk to grab his laptop. His mom had been checking on him periodically for the last few days. He opened up the laptop and went straight for the search tab. Looking through some of the videos he could watch while he was resting.

George. He wanted George

Dream looked down at his chest. The hoodie that had once been there in his dream had vanished from sight now. The only thing that he could keep that George had given him was the massive bruise alongside his torso beneath his arm. Dream chuckled at that, knowing fully well that George had felt terrible for giving him that bruise.

A small part of Dream told him that it hadn't been from George. That it was just a coincidence that he had gotten it.

Dream ignored that side of him. He wanted George to be real. He needed it now. If Dream ever found out that, that smile wasn't real or that the drawing that George had made was something that Dream had thought of himself he would fall apart. George is real. He has to be.

Any psychologist would have disagreed.

Dream jumped when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said tiredly. His painkillers had been making him drowsy.

"Hey hun, I was wondering if this was yours," She said coming into the room. Dream stared at her in shock. "I found it while doing laundry,"

"Yeah, it is." Dream was barely even able to talk. There in her hand was the same hoodie he was wearing in his dream.

"Is it clean? I found it on top of the dryer." Dream nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I just got it. Thanks, mom," His mother tossed him the hoodie and he grabbed it like there was no tomorrow. Holding onto it for dear life. He unfolded it and looked at it fully, having barely caught a glimpse of it when he had put it on the first time.

In the center of the hoodie were the words: 'GeorgeNotFound'

It was a merch hoodie.

All of the air had completely left Dream's lungs as he lunged for his laptop again. Not caring about the sharp pain in his side.

_Search: GeorgeNotFound_

_George Henry Davidson (born: November 1, 1996 (1996-11-01) [age 24])_

_George is a widely known YouTuber known for creating Minecraft videos. He has over five million subscribers as of 2021._

Dream nearly screamed when he saw the boy's face. Looking exact to the boy he had seen in his dreams. Dream clicked onto the male's Twitter and scrolled. He was a YouTuber, honestly, it was normal for him to be stalked online. Then Dream looked and saw his mutuals.

"Sapnap what the hell?" Dream yelled right when he heard a soft tired 'hello' answer the phone.

"Dude, chill it's like nine am."

"You know GeorgeNotFound?" Sapnap sighed.

"Yes. You already knew this. Me and him make videos all the time together. What the hell are you on right now?"

"Sapnap, when I tell you I did not know that was him I am telling the truth." Sapnap chuckled.

"What? You have a celebrity crush on him or somethin'?" Dream's face grew warm.

"Nothing, I had a dream with him in it and I did some online stalking. Sorry, I woke you up. It's been a weird week."

"No need to apologize for weird dreams. I remember this time I was in the middle of nowhere with this duck-"

"I don't even want to know where this is going," Dream said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dude you freak." He chuckled laughing. "I was saying that he straight up started attacking me and it was probably one of the scariest nightmares ever. No need to be sorry. Anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if the three of us made a video together."

"Talk to him for me?" Dream asked.

"Of course. Besides, what else would I do for a homie that is crushing."

Yeah crushing. Not completely head over heels for a boy that he had a dream about and is convinced that he is his soulmate. Yeah. Just crushing.

"Thanks, sap. I'll see you."

_

_Dream sat on the sand, it was late at night and the crashing waves were the only sound to be heard. He remembered that his mom had always said that he shouldn't go to the beach late at night but he and George were the only ones who had access to this world. Why not do the things that he had never had the chance to do before._

_Dream had been waiting for a while. Waiting for George to show up to their meeting. Finally, he heard the soft voice call out to him._

_"Dream." George sat down next to him._

_"Hi," The taller boy said, a wide smile plastered on his face. George happily returned it._

_"I always loved the beach growing up," George said, bringing his knees to his chest and leaning his head on them. "I would beg my mom to take me during the warmer months. It's different being here with you though. It's a lot more exciting." George said smiling._

_"Really?" George nodded._

_"It's still so warm at night here. I like it." George leaned his head on Dream's shoulder._

_"I still feel like this is too good to be true." Dream said, his voice thick._

_"I feel the same." Dream took in a sharp shaky breath._

_"How do we know for sure?" George asked, taking a quick glance up at the blond._

_"We have to male contact in the real world." Dream said. George nearly jumped away from the taller boy._

_"What? No, I can't. If I try to make contact with you in the real world then I will just be disappointed. I'm not ready to find out that you're not real." Dream felt the same._

_"I have to know if this is real or not. I need to know if I'm going crazy. I mean George I woke up with the same bruise that you gave me and I woke up with your hoodie. Something is happening here." George looked hesitant, but he looked like he wanted to believe it too. "Don't you think we deserve to know for real?" Dream asked, glancing over at George who had teary eyes. The brown glossy orbs were shining in the moonlight._

_"I think so." George pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was growing irritated like he was fed up with the world he was in. "I'm scared, Dream. I'm scared that you aren't real. That all of this is too good to be true._ You're _too good to be true." George hugged himself. Bringing his knees into his chest._

_"I'm scared too." Dream took his hand in his. George was too dazed in though to really acknowledge it. "But I want you to see the Florida sunrise for real. I want you to be here for real." Dream squeezed George's hand, George silently squeezed back._

_Dream cupped George's face and guided his gaze to him. His thumb barely brushing his lower lip. "I want this for real. Because no matter how real_ this _can get, it's nothing like in the real world." George looked into Dream's eyes and then lingered for a moment longer than he had intended on his lips._

_"I know. I might take some convincing though. I won't believe you that easily if you reach out." Dream leaned in a little closer and George allowed it._

_"When I reach out. When." George smiled._

_"When you reach out." Slowly Dream's lips grazed George's. The kiss was slow and passionate. George melted, so fiery and tender. God George could stay like this forever._

_When they parted they both let out a shaky breath and grinned. Their lips still tingling from their kiss. "I want to do that in the real world. Where it will be even better."_

_"Dream, we still live an ocean away. How can we do that in the real world." Dream rested his head on Georges._

_"I'll fly to you, or you to me. Either way, do whatever it takes." They watched the sunrise over the ocean before parting ways._

_

George woke with a start. He hurriedly checked his DM's and then got into the shower. George would grab his phone every time it vibrated against the tile counter. Checking it with wet hands and scrolling through his notifications before becoming mildly disappointed then closing the curtain and rinsing off. He was waiting for the moment when Dream would reach out.

George grinned to himself when he saw sand going down the drain.

Finally, with a toothpaste filled mouth and a toothbrush in hand he checked it like it was second nature when he heard it go off. "Sapnap?" He asked himself, he spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth with water directly from the faucet. George quickly called him.

"Hey man," He greeted. It had been a few days since they had played together.

"Hey what's up?"

_

"He's down. He agreed the moment I told him your name." Dream was giddy. This could be it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said around three P.M. tomorrow your time. That works for you?"

"Yes. Yes, it does. Perfect. Thanks, Sap."

"Anytime. See you then man." When they both hung up the phone Dream woo'd in the comfort of his room. Throwing his hands up and punching the air. He winced at the sudden movements but he didn't care. He was going to talk to George for real.

Dream didn't have another dream that night. Instead, he was greeted with a lonely night in his own head. He hadn't met with the boy again but he didn't mind. He was still ecstatic when he woke up the morning of. One night and he already missed George like crazy.

At 2:55 he logged onto TeamSpeak. He got into the call and was met with a lone George.

"Hey," Dream said softly into his mic.

"Hi." Dream could almost hear George's breath fall short. "I really don't know what else to say. I don't want to make myself sound crazy." Dream's eyes widened at that add on.

"How bad is the bruise?" George asked carefully. Dream felt like he could cry. It was George, his George.

"It's okay. It's healing." Dream heard him sigh in relief. "Some guy-"

"Hit you with your own car," George said. Dream could hear his jagged breaths. He was crying too. "In a dream."

"Then we met in a Walmart. Where he drew a picture of him hitting me with my car."

"I bet he was an amazing artist." Dream chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far. He's lucky he's pretty." Dream smiled. "George-"

"I had the tab open. I clicked 'Book flight' the moment you answered my bruise question." Dream was laughing, he was so happy.

"It's you. It's really you."

"It's me." George giggled. "George who hit you with a car."

_

George and Dream met one last time in their dreams before George got onto the plane. They talked about the oddness and luck they had of Sapnap being one of their mutuals. Then when they parted ways so George could catch his flight Dream didn't wake with heartache. He was so happy.

Dream was waiting in the airport with a bouquet of flowers. Waiting for that gorgeous man to walk through the crowd. Finally he saw the peak of a brown-haired head and caught a glimpse of a blue suitcase between moving legs.

"George!" He called.

"Dream!" When he finally caught the blond's eyes He ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. Dream spun him around, holding him tightly. He wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. "Dream," George said again, laying his head in the crook of Dream's neck.

Dream pulled away from him, brushing the back of his hand along George's cheek. Dream kissed him, hard and rough. Not hesitating to pull him close by his hips. He had him. The Boy from his dreams was right in front of him and kissing him back with an equal amount of passion.

George couldn't help but tug on Dream's hair. It all felt so good. Dream was here. In front of him, holding him. Finally he had to pull away from him, his lungs burning from the lack of air.

Panting, Dream spoke. His voice was hoarse and rough. "I am so happy that I hit you with your car."

"I thought you weren't real. I am so lucky that I fought all logical judgement." George's hands trailed to Dream's side.

"How is it healing?"

"Perfect. Pretty much gone now."

"Thank you for everything, Dream. For making me go through with this."

"I told you I would do whatever it took." Dream kissed him again, tender and warm.

Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Brought To You By Dreamland TV~
> 
> Pfffttt ^^ Get it?? (HAHA IM SO FUNNY *SLAPS KNEE*)
> 
> Lol. I'm so tired. I still have honors math homework. And Social studies. And I have to read the Outsiders (Good Book Actually I just hate mandatory reading :/ ) Yeah, I hate school ._. Anyway! Make sure to vote and comment! I hope you enjoyed it! I put a lot of work into this chapter and it would mean a lot if you gave it some love. Tell me what you think! Love you all! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


	11. Sway Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to: @Jacinotfound on Tik Tok! Such a gorgeous idea and I love that I'm able to write it!
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJEPDL3x/
> 
> Short chapter because I couldn't think up a good plot to go with this scene
> 
> Inspired by Michael Bublé's Sway

_

Dream stared into the mirror. A tux hugging his body and his usually messy long blond hair was combed and styled over. Still, his round smiley face mask covered his green eyes. He wondered if this was the occasion to take it off. He usually wore it to hide the evilness in his eyes. The way they dimmed with darkness was something even he himself hated, so he hid it. Tonight he wouldn't look evil, even though he and everyone else knew he was. After everything, he'd done to them? Who wouldn't think that? 

Dream huffed and pulled the mask off his head. With the darn thing off he was finally able to get a good look at himself. 

Images flashed in his head of the blood on his cheeks. That only a few hours prior he had washed and scrubbed off him. But no matter how hard he tried, he still felt like the thick oozing liquid was coating his skin. He shuddered. What had this world done to him? Who even was he? Dream looked in the mirror and barely even recognized himself. All he saw was a cold-blooded killer. 

Dream wondered if that was what George had seen in him too. 

Damn. Dream knew that he had hurt him. That he had ruined the friendship. The Dream Team had deteriorated over time. Leaving nothing more than fractions of broken people who all looked away from each other. 

He cuffed his sleeves and sighed. Finally leaving and going to the ball. Dream hated the mistakes he had made. 

... 

The group was bustling when he arrived. Music and dancing as well as loud chatter and giggles. One specific laugh made his body freeze. Having been so long since he had heard it. He looked around before his eyes finally landed on George. The way the tux had hung on his shoulders perfectly. His hair styled and gelled, but his perfect hair was ruined when Sapnap threw an arm over his shoulder and ruffled the boy's brown hair. Dream gulped, staring at the shorter boy as he giggled with his friends. His mouth covered with a hand as he burst out laughing. 

And when his eyes caught Dream's gaze Dream felt like he could vomit. He had hurt him so much and hadn't even apologized for it yet. Everything he had done to George was unforgivable. 

George's eyes were downcast but he still gave Dream a lopsided smile and then turned back to talking with Sapnap. Dream couldn't stop himself. He marched over to George, despite people's cold stares stabbing him he kept walking. He tapped him on the shoulder and George turned around to face him. Dream held out his hand, watching as George's eyes snapped from his outstretched hand to his eyes. Before cautiously taking it and lacing his fingers through Dream's. 

The two looked into each other's eyes when they heard the song begin to play. 

_When marimba rhythms start to play_   
_Dance with me, make me sway_   
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_   
_Hold me close, sway me more_

Dream snaked his fingers around George's waist and George happily wrapped his around his neck. "They're watching us," George whispered. 

"Let them." Dream pulled George a little closer, their bodies pressed against one another. It had been so long since they had held each other. They had never embraced each other like this in front of everyone. Dream let his head fall onto George's shoulder. His breaths heavy as he whispered 'I'm sorry's' in his ear. George only let soft condolences fall from his mouth in order to soothe him. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, George." Dream lifted his head and looked into the shorter boy's brown eyes. 

"Let's just not think about that for now, okay?" Dream nodded, a smile spreading across his face. George wiped the younger boy's cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Dream pulled away ever so slightly and spun the shorter boy. His carefree expression sent butterflies to Dream's stomach. For just a moment Dream caught Sapnap's glare from across the room, even from here it felt like fire. Sapnap had that effect. But then Sapnap saw George's face too, and even he couldn't stop his smile. Maybe the Dream Team wasn't completely gone. 

Just earlier he had a sword to those boy's neck. Threatening their lives with the movement of his arm. But that moment had passed. The war was over and Dream would Hold George for as long as he could. Slowly he let his voice carry over the words of the song like glistening honey. 

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze. Bend with me, sway with ease"_ Dream smiled with the words. Listening as George's accented voice sang along. 

_"When we dance, you have a way with me, stay with me,"_ George said softly. 

_"Sway with me."_ The two said in chorus. Letting their eyes lock on each other as they fumbled over each other's feet with giggles. 

Dream's voice cooed as he leaned in a little closer to George's ears. _"Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you only you have that magic technique when we sway, I go weak."_ George's breath hitched as he felt his partner's breath on his ear. 

"I make you weak?" George asked cockily. They swayed the songs and chatter ringing in their ears. Their hands holding the other like they wouldn't ever be able to again. Dream knew, that he had done bad things. That he had hurt George, and what he had done was something that he never thought he could. Especially hurting George. 

"You make me so weak George." They didn't care about the glares and the people question their dancing. They had been friends, enemies, and that confused some people. But tonight none of that mattered, tonight everything would be normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1K Words
> 
> I hope you enjoyed every one! Please be sure to vote and comment. I love hearing your thoughts! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> Once again, thank you Jacinotfound (TikTok)


	12. I do. (I guess?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream are forced into an arranged marriage.

George POV

I stared at the file in my hand. Dates and information scattered across it. it resembled a contract and then I looked closely. 

'George Found would be lawfully wedded to Dream Taken on the 25th of July.'

"This is who I am marrying?" I asked my mother, who was sitting across the table with her hands folded in her lap. "Who even is he?" My mother's eyes fell, watching as she fiddled with her fingers in shame.

"His name is Dream. And if you go through this marriage-" My father interrupted her. 

" _When_ you go through this marriage then it will do tremendous things for our company." I stared at the profile. "Soon to be your company if you do this right." I stared at him. "I would have had this arranged with your older sister, but..." My father cleared his throat. "Dream is gay and said to have liked having a man. So I know that my boy wouldn't ever like a man but you understand what you have to do for our company." I gulped. 

"The only way we could get him to agree to this was if he married a man. He said he would at least enjoy the chance of having a friend and maybe more if it actually went well." 

"You're just going to sell me off!? Just like that?!" My father looked at me with his stone-cold eyes. 

"We do what we have to, especially when it involves good ties with other people. This will help us skyrocket. You'll be meeting him tomorrow at our annual dinner dance. You will look your best. Next month is your wedding date. June 25th. Understood?" What could I say? I still lived in my parents' house and I was only twenty-two. Leaving here would mean a death sentence, so my only real option was to stay and deal with this. 

An arranged marriage. That couldn't be so bad, right? "Of course, sir. I will do what we have to do. Just like always in this family." 

I walked up to my room the photo still crumbled in my palm. I looked at it closely. It was a nice picture of the man. He had gentle freckles scattering his face and thick golden hair. He was young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. This was probably the only photo he could get his hands on and it was from years ago. The photo was warn. And had little splatters of blood across it. I wondered what my father had to do to get this photo? I knew the Taken family had been secretive about their appearances. It looked to be from a few years ago anyway he probably looked different now. 

I just hoped he was nice. Then maybe of all things, we could have a friendship with one another. 

No. What the hell am I thinking? I'm just gonna fall into his arms like that? I will do what I need to, but I won't like it. I don't care how he treats me tomorrow. I am not going to be in good ties with him. Not even for the rest of our marriage. 

-Tomorrow Evening-

I slid the suit jacket over my arms and buttoned it in the middle. Fiddling with the cuffs until it looked just right. My hair was styled over perfectly and a watch was hugging my wrist. I sighed, knowing that right now we should be in the car and heading toward the rented venue. But I couldn't, I could hardly move. I didn't want to be tied to a random person who I hardly knew for the rest of my life. 

"Young sir, your parents are waiting." The maid said, peeking her head through the door after her gentle knock. 

"Right." I cleared my throat and grabbed my phone. Walking down the staircase swiftly and getting into the slick black car. 

I knew that my family owned a huge, well-known company. But I also knew the ties they had to get their rank. The number of back-alley deals and contracts they had with huge mafia bosses baffled me. On the outside, we just looked like a family who worked hard. But I knew better. There was so much my father has done to get where he is today. 

I didn't want to run the company like that. I knew ways that would get us good deals legally. So I just had to wait until my father passed it down and me and my sister would run it the way we had always wanted. It wouldn't change the number of things this family has done to get it though. Maybe I would just sell it off. Or let it be run by someone else while I sat back. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't sit back while everything remained the same. I could do something to change it, I would run it properly.

Before I was escorted out of the car my mother slid a mask over my eyes. "It's a masquerade?" I asked, she nodded. 

"Yes, that was one of the Taken's conditions. Dream hasn't ever shown his face to the media, so the two of you will meet properly on your wedding day." I nodded. So I was right, my dad did have to go through a lot to get that photo.

Like usual, my mother clung to my arm while we walked inside. While my father had his mother on his arm. Flashes of cameras and reporters were scattered outside. I hated publicity so I kept walking while my father answered a few questions and allowed some pictures. 

I guided my mother to a table and we sat down. Four other chairs sat along the table. That meant an eight-person party for this table. Soon enough my father joined us and then a family of four walked over as well. 

My father immediately stood up to greet them and I did the same. I shook Dream's father's hand then I outstretched my hand to Dream too. A white smiley mask was covering his face and I had to stifle a laugh. 

Dream happily took my hand and shook it firmly. 

"Please you two go and conversate. Me and Dream's father have some more things to discuss." I looked over at Dream. Wondering if he hated this as much as I did. But I didn't have much time to think because he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the dance floor. 

"Hello, George." His voice was low and warm. He didn't sound like an awful person. 

"Dream," I said softly, letting him lead me in a slow dance. His hands resting respectfully on my midback. 

"How much do you hate me?" He asked. I didn't look at him, instead, I answered truthfully. 

"'bout a 7/10." I shrugged moving my hands a little further up onto his shoulders.

"Is that so?" He asked, his voice matching his smug smile. "Why is that? We could be friends you know." He asked softly, something genuine in his voice.

I scoffed, "Please." I rolled my eyes. He could've done the same but his mask was covering his face.

"Neither of us have a choice here, George. You think I want to be in an arranged marriage? But I've known that something like this would happen since I was ten. I've just accepted it." I pulled back and looked at him, trying to find any sliver of an expression. His lips were the only thing that I could see fully, and they were emotionless.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were just okay with it, which pissed me off. I'm sorry." I couldn't see his eyes but I could feel his stare burn my skin.

"It's okay George. But hey, let's just try to enjoy the moment." He spun me around and I couldn't stifle back the small giggle falling from my lips. I heard his chuckle too.

"Do you think we'll be happy? In a marriage that neither of us wanted?" I asked. "Even if we are friends. Even when I might make you happy you won't get to be with someone publically again. Love is something we all crave and I don't think you'll be happy without it." I said, glancing over at my mother. She had learned to love my father. I winced, wondering if my mother had ever longed to be with someone other than him. 

"I'll be okay." 

"That's not what I asked, Dream." He pulled me a little closer, humming to the music as we swayed together. 

A smile spread on his lips, "Well, we'll just have to see. I'd be happier if that ratio wasn't a 7/10." I chuckled, I couldn't stop myself from it. 

"It might lower if you play your cards right." I leaned my head on him, letting it rest in the crook of Dream's neck. I could feel the rumble in his chest when he giggled. 

"Noted." Soon enough it was time for us to take our leave. Making that the only impression I could get of Dream until our wedding. Something deep inside me burned with anger. I was still angry about everything happening, but meeting Dream made it a lot better. Even though I still wanted to hate him. 

_

I pulled out my phone and scrolled. Hoping that something would make me happy, with each passing second my wedding day was inching closer. All of which has made me even more uneasy. Even with Dream's charming personality, I didn't want to marry him. This wasn't what I wanted. 

I heard a rock hit my window. Slowly, I got up and searched the area. Soon finding a familiar white mask greet me. "What the hell? What is this some princess movie?" I whispered down to him. I heard him chuckle and he motioned for me to come down to meet him

"What are you doing here?" He smiled and I tried to hold back mine. I had to hate him. I wouldn't fall for his charming demeanor. I couldn't. I wouldn't fall for the guy that I'm forced to be with.

Especially if my father found out.

Unwillingly doing this is one thing for Dad. But if I actually fell for him? That would be the end of all of it. He would spit up the marriage without a second thought. He would give up all of it for the reputation of his son. A Gay Son? Never.

"Came to meet my soon to be husband." He said smugly. For some reason that comment made fury boil inside me.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

"Back to hating me then, huh?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked so much different without a suit on. Instead, he had a green sweatshirt and black skinny jeans.

"Only when I remembered what this is going to be." He smiled at me.

"If it means that much to you..." He looked off into the night. Glancing up at the moon before looking back over at me. "I can refuse. My father already hated me doing this but I agreed because I knew it would be good for the company." I froze. A father that cared about what he wanted? I wish I could've had that.

Then his words dawned on me.

"You agreed to this?" I asked, my voice rising. I could see his body language stiffen before he threw a hand over my mouth to shut me up. Good thing he did, with me being that loud I could've woke my parents.

"Shut up. Shut up." He looked around panicked before I finally writhed from his grasp. "Look, it was either going to be me or my sister. I intervened and said me. My dad doesn't like my sister having to go through that and I didn't either. So me and him agreed for it to be me. I would end up running the company so I thought that was a plus too." I saw his confident attitude falter and he slumped. Looking sad even with his overly happy mask.

"So here I am George. You want to know why I'm so okay with this?" He asked rhetorically. I waited for his response.

"Because it keeps my sister from having to be in a marriage she doesn't want to be in. You're not the only one who is angry about this," he snapped at me. I couldn't hold back, I was shaking with anger.

"At least you have a dad who cares about what you're going through! At least your parents want you to be happy, mine don't give two shits about me!" I pushed my hand onto my chest. Tightly gripping the fabric trying to take out my anger. Was it anger I was shaking from? I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. Anger? Sadness? Both?

Not once had I ever felt like this in front of anyone. This vulnerable and open. I felt naked standing in front of him. Like he would judge me for spilling out my secrets. I couldn't stop the tears now, overfilling my eyes profusely. Dream watched me and as I fell apart before him.

"They are selfish pricks who want nothing more than to use their children to get further in life. They had me and my sister for nothing but appearances! They don't love me. Hell, I barely know what love feels like!" 

"That doesn't make it okay! George, I feel for you, I do. But that doesn't mean you get to be ignorant; you cant use your parents' neglect as an excuse." 

We huffed, out of breath and angry. The both of us fell from our high of rage and slowly calming down. Jagged breathy pants as we stared each other down. Tears slid down Dream's face behind his mask and I saw them drip off his chin. 

"Look, we shouldn't fight. I don't want to fight." I crossed my arms as I listened to him speak. 

I looked away from him and wiped my tears. Hurriedly crossing my arms while I responded. "I don't want to fight either." I sniffled. 

"Good, no fighting?" I looked over at him, his outstretched hand before me. 

"No fighting." An unwanted smile tugged at my lips as I shook his hand. 

Despite how much I didn't want to, I fell asleep wondering what his eyes looked like. 

_

I sat in on a meeting at my father's company a few days later. My mind still lingering on the fact that I had been so open with Dream that night. I hadn't even been like that with my own mother unless you count being five and crying to her about my goldfish. But since then, I hadn't really been open with my own family. They had never even given me the chance to let out my feelings. They never really made me feel like I could. 

I just sat there, waiting until Dream fulfilled his promise. _'I'll come back Friday night, okay?'_ That is what he had told me. I wanted him to come back. Because he infatuated me and I wanted him to come back. 

Today was Friday, so I just had to wait until later tonight. I could do that. I could wait.

... 

I clambered out of my window. Being met with a surprisingly happy Dream on the ground. 

"What? Why are you so giddy?" I asked, sitting down on the ground against the house; Dream joined me. 

"Nothing. Just happy you came out here so willingly." I looked away, avoiding his curious gaze. "Why is that?" He inquired. 

"You want me to be honest with you?" I could feel that he nodded so I answered still not looking at him. "Last week was nice," I said sheepishly, I looked over at him to see that he had his head cocked to the side. 

"We fought all night?" I shrugged. 

"Yeah, but..." I sighed. "It was refreshing. I've never had that much emotion in a conversation with anyone. I felt vulnerable and that was weirdly nice." Dream smiled a sad smile. 

"You've never had a friend like that before?" He asked quietly. 

"Never. Dad always had me sheltered. Everyone around here knows who I am, it was hard to make real friends." 

"I guess that's why I'm glad my parents hid me from the media. I was able to have a normal life without cameras and reporters in my face." I chuckled. 

"Lucky." Dream inched a little closer. 

"Hey, I didn't say this last night but... I think it's really noble of you to do that for your sister." 

"Thank you." I could hear the smile in his voice. Suddenly he spoke again, "I want to get to know you before we get married. I know that much. So, should we make this a regular thing?" I thought for a moment. I would be stuck with this man for the rest of my life, do I want a good connection with him? 

"I Uhm..." 

"It scares you, huh?" He asked, I bit my lip slightly. 

"It does. Even just talking with you and becoming your friend is terrifying. What if you hurt me, Dream? I don't know if I could handle that..." 

"I won't hurt you. I swear." I looked at him, hard to tell if he really meant it without seeing his face. But something in his voice urged me to listen. 

"Okay. Don't break that swear Dream. I will make our marriage a living hell." 

"I won't." We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke. 

"12 days," I said quietly. 

"12 days." He confirmed.

_ 

It was a few days later and I was sitting in the front seat of Dream's car. Wondering where he was going to take me and also a little worried that he was kidnapping me. I could see it in the headlines now. _"George Found's Future Husband Kidnaps Him 10 Days Before Wedding Date"_

"Where are we going?" I asked, watching as he changed gears and put the car in part. I looked around, taking in the lifeless night. 

"Can't tell yet." 

"Oh my god, you're actually going to murder me arent you?" He chuckled, not answering the question. "DREAM! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" 

"I'm just taking you to the lake. That's all." He got out of the car and I joined him. He outstretched his hand to me and I took it. Lacing my fingers through his without a second thought. Only after I did it is when I felt the electricity travel from my fingertips to my chest. Was I okay with him holding my hand? 

Yes. I think I was. 

When we walked through a small patch of trees we were met with a lake reflecting the light of the moon. Ripples and wiggling waves compromised the crisp clean image of the pale ball. Fireflies danced on between the cattails and overgrowing grass along the bank. I watched as Dream guided me to a willow tree on the other side. 

"What are we doing, Dream? Where are we going?" Dream just chuckled in response. 

"You have to learn some patience, Georgie." My heart swelled at the nickname. No one was ever close to me enough to have a genuine nickname for me. I observed as Dream began climbing an oak tree's thin bottom branches. My heart spiraled as I expected the worse. 

"Please don't fall and break your neck," I said softly. 

"I won't." He chuckled. "Come on, join me." 

"You are going to be the death of my Dream." I shook my head and began taking on the tree branch by branch. 

I finally joined him sitting on a thick branch about halfway up. "Five days. Are you nervous?" Dream asked softly. We had even more meetings since our first. And with each passing one, I was sort of excited for our wedding day. Well, not excited, but I wasn't dreading it as much as I thought I would. When I would get to see his eyes like I always wanted. 

"Very." I looked over at him. His white smiley face was just staring blankly at the water. "I can't get a good read on you with that dang thing on you know. I thought it was just something you wore when you were out." Dream gripped the branch under him. 

"It is. But..." I watched him intently. "Now I'm kind of terrified to take it off." I contemplated for a moment before slowly lacing my fingers through his. It was different from last time, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing that he had used it to guide me with. Instead, it was something that I could tell he needed. I could see it in the pace of his breathing that he needed comfort and so I gave it to him. The omfort from a friend is always relieving. 

Dream clutched his fingers with mine. And I smiled. "Are you scared to take it off in front of me?" He nodded slowly. "I won't force you to show me. Ever, but I want you to know that when you are ready I won't judge you." I cupped his cheek. So intimate. Such a foreign feeling. I wasn't used to it. 

"You can take it off." I was a little taken aback by his words. 

"Dream are you sure?" He nodded. 

"I'm sure. I want you to see me. Besides, you showed me a really vulnerable side of yourself and I want to return that. I want you to know that I trust you too." Slowly my fingers curled around the rough mask and pulled it off his face. Revealing his delicate set of lips and a face that was coated in gentle freckles. His eyes came out as a yellow that matched the grass; I was so entranced. He looked so much different from the photo. So much more mature, it had been years after all. He slowly leaned in close to me, our eyes caught in a fight for dominance. He won, pressing his lips against mine slowly. Was this happening? Me falling for the one man that I didn't want to fall for? I didn't care, I threw my arms around him and deepened the kiss. Enjoying every second that he was holding me. 

"Heh, I'll say it's about a 4/10 now," I said smugly, watching his eyes blow wide. 

"What? Excuse me? I thought it would at least be down to a two." I smiled. 

"Maybe. You haven't proven yourself that much." I shrugged and pulled him close to me, reconnecting our lips. 

_ 

I sighed, fiddling with my tie until it looked just right on me. Today was the day that the two of us would walk down the aisle and join in marriage. As much as I liked Dream I didnt want to be forced into this. I liked him, a lot. But if my father ever found out I was actually in love with this boy and it wasn't for good ties between two people than he would kill me. And then probably Dream too. I groaned wanting to be in the same room with Dream. But according to our parents I still hadn't seen his face. Which meant I couldn't 'meet' him until I was at the end of the aisle.

"George?" I heard a soft knock on the door paired with Dream's voice.

"Dream." I exhaled, letting out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Taking off his mask and walking over to me. 

"I don't want this." He said. Neither did I, but boy did that hurt. "I'm not ready. I don't want to be forced into this." 

"I- Dream. What do you expect me to do?" I asked. 

"Follow me," he said quietly. I stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. 

"What?" 

"Runa way with me, George." I wanted to so badly. 

"How can I do that? Your parents and sister." I said. Why was I trying to argue? 

"My family already gave me the go-ahead. They bought me some time to get out of here... With you." I stared at him. The talks and the nights we had. He was my friend. I cared about him so much and it physically hurt to imagine being without him. 

"When my father gets wind of this he'll kill me. The idea of running away with a man? Especially when it can ruin the company? he would try to kill you Dream and I mean literally." Dream smirked. 

"Can't kill me when he doesn't know what I look like, right?" I smiled. 

"Fair." I took his hand and ran. Ran for hours and took busses until finally landing in Orlando Florida. We were ridden from them and I was so happy. I was done with that world something I hadn't realized I wanted until I met Dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranged Marriage AU. Fun. I haven't ever written anything like that before so that was new. Be sure to kudos and comment I love your feedback. I will take some requests if you want to leave but I may not always get to them quickly. But please leave them because I love working with them and always try to get around to all of them. Also, I do write just small scenes that you want to see. I can write them alone or into an actual one shot that has a background and stuff. Anyway, love y'all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


	13. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go to a pool party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, everyone lives close to each other. 
> 
> !Warning!: Involves insecurity and *Heavy* makeout. (Lime)

"Look, Karl really wants the three of us to be there so please?" Sapnap begged, sitting in front of us in Dream's living room. 

"Of course you'd just do it because Karl wants you to," I said rolling my eyes. Dream chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, just like you and Dream." Sapnap immediately replied. "Please? For my baby Karl?" Sapnap asked, Dream sighed. 

"Fine. We'll be there." Dream said, I looked over at him. 

"Excuse me? I never agreed to go!" Dream smiled at me. 

"You'll be fine. Besides, you need a good night out. Booze and pot, it should be fun." I groaned. "And no, you don't have to smoke. High sapnap is a full-on trip alone." Instead of being embarrassed, Sapnap smiled proudly. 

"I smoke the weed so you don't have to," I chuckled. To be honest I wasn't worried about the drinking and the smoking. What I was worried about was being in a swimsuit in front of my friends. Even though I'm twenty-four I still wore jeans on warmer days and I always had a t-shirt on at the pool. This was new to me and I knew that I couldn't wear a t-shirt in front of them, I'd get too much shit for it. Either way, I was fucked. **(Hehe you wish bitch)**

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll go." Dream engulfed me in a hug. He had been trying to get me to go out more since I moved here. Which was about two months ago. He wanted me to have a nice time while I was here. But he also knew how I was, I didn't like big crowds and was content with staying inside. So for once, Dream could have his way. That way I wouldn't have to hear him whine about it later. 

"What time?" Dream asked, his arms still wrapped around me in a tight hug. 

"Tonight at nine. Karl's place, okay?" 

"Right, Got it. We'll be there." Dream confirmed. Sapnap sat up with a smile. 

"Great, I'm going to go help Karl set up." 

"Sure you are," I said slyly. Sapnap just scoffed and walked out. Leaving me and Dream alone in his apartment. No, our apartment. For some reason, he hated when I called it his, even though I've only had a room here for a little while now. 

Dream was still resting his head on my stomach with his arms snaked around me. Him laying between my legs. I wondered if he was going to move, I assumed not. He was always affectionate. 

"Are you sure your okay with going? I feel bad that I pressured you." He mumbled, his face buried in my shirt. 

"I'm fine with it. A little nervous though." Dream moved his head so I could hear him clearly. Then turned around completely so he was looking up at me. I rested my hands on his chest comfortably, not really sure where else to put them. 

"Why?" I wondered if I told him if he would give me shit for it. It was Dream, he wouldn't if he knew how much it meant to me. Right? 

"Well," I bit my lip. Tensing a little when his hands went to meet mine. Lacing his fingers between my own. "It's no different from talking with them on discord." I shook my head.

"That's not it. I just..." I took a deep breath. "I never liked pool parties. I hate being half-naked in front of everyone." Dream furrowed his brows. 

"Just wear a t-shirt." Dream shrugged. 

"You don't think they'd just give me shit do you?" 

"Of course not. The only one who would is Tommy and he's 16. He won't be there for sure." I chuckled, absentmindedly brushing hair away from his eyes. 

"Thank God." I said letting out a sigh. Dream let his hands trail up and cup my face. 

_

I stared in the mirror at my figure. Lean and slim. I was so tiny and had nothing to me. Slowly I slid a shirt over me and sighed. I hated this, I hated that I was twenty-four and couldn't even be shirtless in front of people I'm close with. 

I met Dream in the living room and he was holding two towels. I took one from him silently and felt his eyes burn into my back. Twenty four and insecure. Stupid. I was stupid. How the hell would I ever find someone to love me? 

I clambered into Dream's car and turned on the radio. He usually let me pick the music, we had the same taste anyway. I could feel his gaze turn to me every once in a while. "George we can go home. It's okay," I shook my head. 

"No, I need to do this. I should do this. Besides a drink doesn't sound half bad right now." 

"Okay, if you ever want to go just tell me. We'll be home in a minute." I nodded and smiled. He was too good to me. The best friend I could ever ask for. 

_

I stood on the outside of the pool. Conversating with Sapnap and Karl while Dream was off in the pool having fun with some girl. Splashing back and forth with her and her friends. My eyes latched onto him. His bare chest wet and his usually light hair drenched and dark. It hung in front of his eyes. His toned body sent waves of excitement through my body. 

His eyes caught mine and he gave me a smile. But before he could call out for me like he was going to, he was tackled and brought underwater by a girl I didn't know. He was so comfortable with these people he didn't know. I envied that.

I envied that girl too. The way she was able to be so confident and climb all over Dream and her other friends. The way she could sway her hips and would leave Dream trailing after her in a way that I had never seen before. I sighed. 

"What's up, dude?" Sapnap asked, I had forgotten he was there. His hand latched onto Karl's. 

Should I be honest with him? "I'm kind of jealous and I don't know why." Sapnap laughed. 

"What? Of that chick?" I looked over at him and gave him a sheepish nod. 

"Dude, don't be jealous. Dream's just a horny and tipsy bitch. It's nothing compared to the way he looks at you." My eyes blew wide open. 

"What?" 

"You've never seen it?" Karl asked, a little shock in his voice. 

"He follows you like a puppy and melts like chocolate in the Florida sun when you give him an ounce of attention." Sapnap started. "Sure, when he's a little tipsy he might look at a woman but believe me when I say this, George. If he ever does anything with any of them, he wishes it was you." I stared at him. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"He confessed it to me. He came over to my house a few weeks ago." Sapnap began. 

"That one night when I refused to go out with him and he went by himself?" Sapnap nodded. 

"Yeah. That night he showed up at my door panicked because when he was with a girl he picked up at the bar he fantasized it being you. He was freaked and scared because he hadn't realized he was into you yet." I stared at him, lips parted to speak but nothing came out. Sapnap continued. "You don't tell him I told you. He's ashamed of it. He doesn't think you like him."   
  
"He doesn't think I like him? Are you crazy? Everything that I do with him is so out of my comfort zone but he makes all of it okay. I'm so comfortable with him and I can hold him. Not even my partners I have been that close with." Sapnap shrugged. 

"I don't know man, you have to tell him that." I looked over at him, he was smiling wide blissfully. Was he right? Did Dream have feelings for me? 

I chugged another drink and walked over to the edge of the pool. Sitting down and letting my feet sway in the water. Dream immediately tread over to me. 

"Ello Georgie," He said, his voice rough and his words slurred a little. It was enough to notice. Dream rested his head on his arms on the side of the pool. I smiled. He looked so pretty. I brushed the wet hair from his face and he opened his eyes to look up at me. His face was so innocent but something in his eyes was hungry. 

"Ello Dream." My voice slurred too. 

"Get in with me." He offered slowly. I eyed the pool. 

"Really?" He nodded. 

"Get in," He pulled back and held his arms out to me. "You don't have to take off the shirt." I wanted to. Weirdly, I wanted him to see me. Besides, wet shirts suck when you get out. 

"It's okay," I slid off the shirt and then got into the pool. Dream eyed me with a smirk and then wrapped his arms around me. Bringing my legs up around his waist. "Dream-" I said shocked. We weren't usually like this in public. I wrapped my arms around his neck carefully. It felt like people were watching. 

My face was inches from his, slightly over him as he looked up at me. His neck stretched to get closer and his jaw looked even sharper from it. He inched closer to my ear and whispered, his hot breath on my skin. "You look really good half-naked. I wish I could see more." He grinned at the noise that escaped my lips. 

"You sound so pretty when you whine, baby." I leaned my head on his shoulder. 

"You're drunk," I said shakily. 

"A little. But I've wanted this for a while." My breath hitched as he squeezed my thigh a little tighter. "Do you want this?" 

"Yes." I mustered out. My trunks tightening. I was against him, I knew he could feel me. 

"Is that for me, Baby?" He pulled me a little closer, earning a whimper of his name. "God, you're so pretty." The party was dying down, I knew that people were starting to leave. It wouldn't seem strange if we left too. 

I was scared. He could see me and feel me. I was all his at that moment. I would let him do whatever he wanted and that terrified me. He could wreck me and I would love it. I pulled away from him, quickly climbing out of the pool and speedwalking inside. 

I locked the bedroom door behind me. I knew that it was one of Karl's guest rooms, I had crashed here one night when I got locked out and Dream passed out while coding. That was a funny story, but it couldn't stop the panic that was rising within me. I would let him do whatever he wanted. It was terrifying. But I wanted it, I craved it. I wanted him to completely wreck me relentlessly until I couldn't even scream anymore. Until it hurt to cry out his name in euphoric passion.

"George?" Dream's voice had lost its urgent low growl that he had before. Instead, it was filled with soft genuine concern. Even that messed me up. Knowing that he would completely ruin me and then care for me. God, I loved him. He was too perfect, so perfect it seemed way too good to be true. 

"George, please open the door." I debated on unlocking it but finally, I did. He opened it by the time I sat back down on the bed. 

"Ba- George did I upset you? Did I go too far?" I shook my head as he sat down next to me. 

"Then what George? You can tell me." His tone was soft and patient. Even when I knew he was hard and that it probably hurt to keep his pants on. That's how I felt. 

When I looked over at him I didn't see him just looking horny or waiting for the chance to fuck me but I saw my best friend who cared about me and wanted to make sure I was okay. 

Jesus that was terrifying. This man was terrifying. 

I loved it. 

"I'm scared." He searched my eyes. 

"Did I scare you? George, I am so sorry." I shook my head. 

"Don't be. I-" I took a deep breath. "I don't know what scares me but I love it. I also hate it at the same time. I would let you do whatever you wanted to me, Dream. That's fucking scary. That I would just give up all of my own will to let you ruin me." Dream stared at me. 

"George, I would never ever do that to you unless you wanted that. Anything else goes with a conversation. We would have to talk about what makes you comfortable and what doesn't. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." 

"That's where it confuses me. I want you to ruin me it's just a thought I have never had before and that scares me." Dream smiled at me warmly. 

"It's okay to be scared. If that is what you want we can talk about it more, I promise. Is that what you want?" 

"It is," I said. 

"Good. I'm so happy you said that George." I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Call me baby again. I liked that." 

"Okay Baby. Whatever you want." I kissed him and he kissed back. His hands trailing over me slowly to be sure he didn't scare me again. But I urged him on, I wasn't scared anymore. I wanted him. I wanted him in control though, but at the same time, I wanted to be sure to start where we had left off before. 

I climbed onto his lap, my legs on either side of him. My arms loosely wrapped around his neck. I could feel his hard-on under me. And I moved ever so slightly, rolling my hips for the smallest amount of friction. He urged me on, keeping my hips moving at a steady pace. Whimpers fell from my lips as he attacked my neck with bites and kisses. _'You sound so pretty when you whine, baby.'_ replayed in my head. I was sure to drag out my moans a little when he earned them. I would get low groans in return. 

"Yes Baby, you're doing so good." He said I craved his praise. It felt so _good_. 

"Hey! Nasties go home and do that! Unless you plan on cleaning Karl's Guest room!" We both stopped dead in our tracks and fell into a silent fit of giggles. Sapnap's words as slurred and were rough as he spoke. 

"Leave them alone Sapnap!" Karl said annoyed. Dream and I fell into laughter again. 

"Sorry Sorry," I said, I opened the door and Sapnap and Karl had moved to the couch. Watching whatever was on TV. 

"It's fine. Hey, we're happy for you, we're just not gonna clean up your mess. Have fun at home, boys. See you tomorrow!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like using smut prompts and not writing real smut. I can make it spicier and then y'all get horny and get nothing further from the fic. I love being a mean person ^-^
> 
> That was still definitely more of a smut chapter than I would've like to intended. That's all you ever get. But they never finished so to me it doesn't count. :P
> 
> ANNYYYYWAYYYYYY UHHH I LOVE YOU BYE! MIGHT DELETE THIS READ IT WHILE YOU CAN AHHHH
> 
> I thought I would give you a nice really really out of my comfort zone makeout session though. I know that they are fun to read so I thought why not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


	14. George's (Accidental) Coming out Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George accidentally comes out to his fanbase.

"Yeah sure, okay Dream." 

"Just say it, George. Please." There was something so eager in Dream's voice that made George happy. George loved this helpless teasing, a little more than he knew he should've. The fans were starting to take notice of it too. The lingering gazes at George's monitor when Dream would join a call. The way George's face would flush red when Dream dragged out his name. 

"No, I'm not." Dream huffed and kept doing whatever he was doing in the SMP today. 

"You do though right?" There was something in his voice that made George's heart break. Did Dream really doubt George's love for him? The amounts of times he had sent it in texts and spent hours talking with him on the phone talking about everything thing and nothing. 

But then it dawned on George. He had never really said it out loud to him. It had always been behind a screen and typed up. Never once had Dream ever heard it coming out of George's mouth. 

"I'll be right back Dream." George sat up from the gaming chair. He needed some water, just to get out of this moment for a few seconds. He hated showing his feelings to the world, he was a private person and Dream knew this. So why was he urging him on? Especially when it didn't sound like playful stream banter. 

"Right, okay, I'll entertain the stream while you're gone." His voice sounded bland, upset. 

"I'll only be a minute," George confirmed. Walking out of the room. Not realizing he had bumped the desk changing the angle of his camera. 

Revealing the large bisexual flag hanging on his other wall. 

"George!" It was too late. George couldn't hear how he yelled for him to come back. It was too late. The clips have probably already been made and Dream knew that there were going to be videos uploaded on youtube in less than five minutes. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Dream muttered, having not known about his best friend. And if Dream didn't know then he knew that George wouldn't want the fans to know just yet. Dream tried calling George, hoping that maybe just maybe there was a chance it wasn't sitting on his desk and was in his jean pocket. But he knew that wasn't true when he heard George's ringtone echo into Dream's headphones from Discord. 

"Shit, George. God, you are so clumsy." 

"Hey, guys I'm back -of fuck-" George hurriedly ran to fix his camera. But it was too late, he knew that. 

Those thirty seconds George was gone felt like hours to Dream. Knowing that something so large was revealed about George made Dream's heart wrench. 

"Guys I gotta end the stream. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Within seconds Dream saw the 'Stream has ended' on his other monitor. Dream had caught a glimpse of George's teary eyes before it ended. Thus leaving the two in the silent voice call alone. 

"Fuck, Dream what am I going to do?" Dream wasn't going to treat this like a big deal. Even though it was he would have to act calm and reserved for George. Not like he felt like crying because his friend is hurt and screaming for joy because he found out that the boy he liked was bi. He had to act calm. For his best friend. 

"It's okay, George. I promise everything will be fine." Dream wanted to hug him. To pull him close and reassure him but there was an ocean between the two. This wouldn't be happening for a while. 

"They know. You know. God this isn't how I wanted you to find out." Dream felt like crying. He hurt so badly for George. "The fans are different, it doesn't matter as much if they know or not but you. You're my best friend and you had to find out this way." 

"George." He said his name and George gave a little hum in response. "Everything is fine. I'm so happy that you are bi. I am so proud of you." 

"I'm glad." He said, Dream could almost hear his smile.

"You deserve the world, George. You are so perfect. You're you. I know it would've been so much better if you had been able to do this on your own terms. I understand that I've been there. But now you don't have to worry about it. They know, it's over with." 

"I guess. At least now I won't have to make a coming-out video. But this feels so much more humiliating." 

"I know George. I know. My coming out seems so much better than that compared to this." George laughed, remembering the way Dream had gotten high and accidentally talked about an old boyfriend of his on stream. 

"No yours was worse. But at least your comfortable with yourself enough you handled it well." 

"George you know that's a lie. I was on call with you all night that night and I bawled like a baby."

"Well, you still acted a lot stronger than I am." 

"George being strong doesn't matter right now. This is a huge aspect of your life. You are allowed to be upset, I'm just trying to make you feel better about it." 

"Always helping me see the bright side of things." 

"That's my job." Dream said proudly. There was a few seconds of comfortable silence before George spoke. 

"Hey Dream." 

"Yeah?" Dream's voice was soft and warm. He was always so patient. 

"I love you. I love you so much." George said, his voice low as if there were still thousands of people watching. 

"I love you so much too, George. More than you can even imagine." This made George's eyebrow raise. He was intrigued. 

"Is that so Dream?" 

"Yeah," George Spoke next. 

"I know that I've never said it aloud dream, I'm sorry for that. But never doubt how much you mean to me. How happy you make me. I don't just love you Dream, I'm _in love_ with you." Dream's breath hitched, this was one of the many times that George yearned to see Dream's face. 

"I'm in love with you too." 

**#GeorgesAccidentalComingOutVideo** and **#GeorgesGaynessWasFound** were some of the few hashtags trending on Twitter for days after that. The fans were feeding off of it. 

But they were completely unaware of the things that happened after George's stream. 

How two best friends confessed their love for each other over a discord call. 

One of them not even knowing what the other looked like. 

But that didn't stop him. He knew he loved him. 

George knew he loved Dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. This was just a small scenario I had in my head for a while. 
> 
> ALSO, DREAM'S NEW SONG IS ABSOLUTE FIRE OMG I LOVE IT
> 
> Just might have to make a one-shot with that correlated in it now. 
> 
> Idk maybe. I'm sure everyone is doing it. 
> 
> Working on some requested stuff rn. Should have a chapter up soon. I'll also be on Vacation soon in Florida so I'll probably be posting a lot during that time too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


	15. Lovely Cinquains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario incorporating Dream's new song Roadtrip. 
> 
> It Will not be based on the song, just has it incorporated. I feel that his song was a personal story and I don't want to use it to base a DNF oneshot on. If you get what I mean. This will use the fact that Dream is a music artist and now has a new single out.

Dream POV

**_Me: What do you think?_ **

He still hadn't responded. He hadn't even been online, nothing. Everyone else had been congratulating me and telling me how amazing it was. Except for George. To me, his opinion mattered the most to me. But no tweet? Text? Nothing? I wanted George's approval more than anything, we had always told each other what we thought about one another. Now my first ever song was released and he hadn't said a word to me about it. Hell, he hadn't said a word to me in general. Was he angry with me? Had I done something? 

George could tell me he hated the song and it would make me happy that he just listened to it.

**_Me: George please respond. Did I do something wrong? You haven't talked to me at all._ **

Finally, I saw the bubbles, indicating that he was typing back. 

**_Gogy_ ** **_: You didn't do anything wrong, I've just been sleeping. The song is great, Dream :]_ **

That was a believable excuse. But something seemed off about his text. It didn't _seem_ like George. Even with his usual smiley face and his believable excuse. It seemed forced, fake. Like he was hiding something. 

**_Me: Are you sure? George, you can always talk to me. Forget about the song, I don't care about that are you okay?_ **

He took a moment to respond. The bubbles moving in an orderly pattern but he only responded with a small text despite his time typing. 

**_Gogy_ ** **_: I'm ok :)_ **

He thought using emoticons would help his case. Honestly, it just made me more worried about him. He was acting too forced. 

I stuck out my bottom lip, unpleased with his bland response. We left the conversation at that and didn't talk for days afterward. 

_ 

"Hey Sap," He answered finally after three other missed calls from me. He was in Texas for the weekend checking on his family, leaving just me and Patches alone in the house. Patches were much more disappointed with his absence than I was, but of course, I was getting bored without him too. 

"What's up?" I could hear his family chattering in the background. 

"Oh crap, am I interrupting?" I asked playing with my hoodie strings absentmindedly. His response was immediate. 

"Naw, Im in the living room with my sisters playing Xbox. I'm just waiting for my sister to use up her last life so I can have my turn. She's gotten way better since I've been gone. It's been like thirty minutes." 

"Its because I had the xbox to myself finally." I heard her muffled voice respond. Sapnap let out a laugh and I could hear him shuffling, then a door closing. He was alone in his room. 

"What's up?" He asked. I went straight for the point. 

"Has George talked with you lately?" Sapnap seemed confused by my question. 

"Yeah, of course. We were on a call during my whole ride. Why? Has he not talked to you?" I was silent fro a moment. 

"Not real talking. He just isn't acting like himself. He just isn't talking to me like he usually is, he is barely talking to me except for video information." Sapnap laughed, just a little, but I was still taken aback. 

"Has he told you anything about what he thinks of your song, yet?" 

"No. Thats actually when he stopped talking to me, when it was released. He didn't say anything that seemed real," 

"Well..." I could hear Sapnap's smile. "Look he likes it. He probably just feels weird telling you that. You know how awkward George is." 

"How do you know he likes it?" I wanted to know. I needed to know what George thinks. 

"During the whole call he had the damn thing on repeat in the background. Honestly, not even kidding." My body shivered. I was so giddy but I couldn't let his get to my head. "He was so open to me about liking it, I don't get why he wouldn't tell you-" Sapnap stopped. As if something had dawned on him. He spoke carefully, like he would reveal something he wasn't supposed to if he didn't. 

"Just talk to George again okay? Let him explain." He hung up. Leaving me alone standing in my room alone. Patches mewing at me from my bed. But I didn't waste anymore time, I immediately opened Discord. 

_**Me: George, can you talk to me? I know that I am probably making this a bigger deal than it is and I'm sorry. But you're worrying me.** _

He typed back faster than I thought he would. 

_**Gogy** _ _**: I'm really okay, Dream. What is this about?** _

_**Me: Idk... I just thought maybe that you would be really happy for me. But you've barely talked to me, and what you think matters a lot to me.** _

_**Gogy** _ _**: Dream... I really loved the song. I did. But it kinda scares me how much I like it. Having your thoughts and your words ringing in my ear. I like it more than I should** _

_**Me: George. You mean that?** _

_**Gogy** _ _**: I do. But Dream, you have no clue how terrifying this is. I cant stop listening. You never cease to amaze me. Dream, I love it. So much. Just as much as I love you.** _

_**Me: George** _

All of the air left my lungs. Had he meant that? I called him not wasting a minute. He answered after a few rings. 

"George." I smiled. 

"Dream." He confirmed. he sounded out of breath like I was. I couldn't find the air I needed but I didn't care. Because right now it seemed like he was all that mattered. 

"You told Sapnap you liked me didn't you." His breath hitched. I loved the little groan that followed after it. Like he was embarrassed and annoyed. 

"I did. I think I've liked you for a while and that song. Your talent just really set me over the edge." George choked back a cry like he was sobbing. "I'm so sorry Dream. I tried to push them down but-" I couldn't stop the way my breath was happy and how my face had heat up at the thought of George liking me. Of him playing my song at night while he slept. Just so he could have a little ounce of me at his disposal. 

"I've written songs about you." I blurted out. George stopped, his breaths becoming calm. 

"What?" I hesitated but spoke slowly. 

"I've written songs and poems about you. A few. I could never actually post them, because then everyone would've known. You would've known." 

"Really?" I could hear his grin. 

"Yeah." 

"Can I... Maybe hear one?" I stopped, staring at my wall. 

"Well..." I gulped. "It's simple and not really much to it yet. Only the melody is concrete, the lyrics need some more work." 

"I don't care. I want to hear one. Just one. A poem? Please?" 

"Okay fine." I dug into my bedside drawer and pulled out a notebook. Flipping until I found the first poem I wrote about him. 

"Brown hair,  
Pale doughy skin.  
His laugh can change the world.  
Voice patient, like calm crashing waves  
I fight

My Heart,  
I give to him.   
Ache when I see his eyes,  
Heart pounds when I hear his sweet voice.  
I cave.

Everything.   
He is perfect.   
My world is him alone  
The world fades when I see his smile.   
I love."

"You wrote me a cinquain?" George asks, sounding astounded. I laugh. 

"I did. I never thought I would be able to read it to you. Talking about how I fell in love with you." 

"I'm sorry that I don't have a poem to read you about how I fell in love with you. I guess there's too much to put into three stanzas anyway." 

"You love me?" I had a frog in my throat. 

"I do. I love you Dream. You're talented, beautiful, and smart. You're you. I love you. No matter how scary that thought is." 

"I love you George." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed my poem about George. Of course, I wrote it as if I were in love with him. Dream POV so that was weird. Maybe I should just write a poem about the Dream Team in general. Idk. 
> 
> Anyway, we had a volleyball game today with the eighth Graders VS the Teachers. A tradition we have followed for a really long time. Everyone dresses up in costumes and the kids cheer us on with posters and stuff. Granted the kids had to watch it on video but I'm happy we got to do it. Random lol but I wanted to talk about it. How was your day? >>> Rant if you need to ♡ 
> 
> I wrote this in my notebook during Social Studies this morning so there goes my SS grade. Be grateful, I'm throwing away my good rep for the dream SMP and their fandom. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


	16. A Wedding Is A Wonderful Place To Hook Up. Except For When You're the Groom (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets married.

George POV

"He's a family friend. The least you could do is go there, George." I rolled my eyes, putting my mother on speaker as I fed Cat.

"Why? I hardly know him, Mum."

"I know. But he invited our family." I groaned.

"Mum. I highly doubt he even cares if we actually show up. He probably just invited us because of his parents. But if you really want me to go, I will."

"Thank you, George. I wouldn't make you go it's just..."

"I wouldn't make you go alone. it's only been a few months since Dad..." Died. He died. But sometimes the words felt rotten leaving my mouth, even now.

"Thank you, Georgie." I smiled.

"Who's wedding is it anyway?" I asked giving Cat a scratch behind his ears.

"The Taken's son, Dream. You used to have playdates together all the time before you got older." The name felt so familiar. But it was probably nothing. "I think you guys were around fourteen when you stopped hanging out." I froze.

"Fourteen? Wait..." She hummed waiting for me to continue.

"Yeah." My face grew red. Dream. It was all coming back now. It felt like so long ago but I remembered every detail from that day.

_

_"George..." He called out. We were nine rounds into ultimate Hide N Seek. I was hiding behind the his bed. Nearly midnight, his parents were gone. Probably hanging out with my own. Dinner? Drinks maybe?_

_I sniggered behind my hand. Muffling the laughs escaping my lips. If he found me in the span of five minutes he won the overall game. Making me have to pay up fifty dollars from my savings. Currently, it was 4-4._

_"_ _Georgeeee_ _..." He said quietly, I glanced at my watch. He had thirty seconds until the timer went off._

_Just when the timer went off I jumped up from behind his bed and tackled him to the ground. The two of us in a laughing fit._

_"I win!!" I yelled getting off of him and doing happy dances around his room. I could feel his eyes on me as I did so. It wasn't until I had felt his lips on mine that I knew why he was watching me._

_I ignored him after that. Petrified of how he made me feel._

___

I winced. We were so close and that damn kiss ruined it all. It's not that I didn't like the kiss. I did. I had been crushing on him for months before that. But I just couldn't believe that he had actually wanted to kiss me.

My first kiss was with my best friend who I dropped. I cringed. I couldn't go to this wedding. But I couldn't let Mum go alone either and I know she wouldn't miss it. She adored Dream. Honestly, I think she had always thought of him as her own. The two of us lived at each other's houses back in the day.

How could I have forgotten? Dream...

Dream makes me feel so giddy. He had and has the ability to completely fog my judgment. Like the one time we had caught up in the grocery store. When we left I realized I only walked out with a magazine and nothing that I had written on my list.

I'm still not sure if I paid for that magazine either.

Damn. Now I definitely had to go. I couldn't not watch my former friend get married.

_

When I walked into the venue I wasn't expecting it to be so beautiful. Shades of green and yellows. They both looked the same to me, but I could notice the smallest difference between the two. The two colors were probably the pair's favorites. I knew green was Dreams, but who the other's belonged to I wasn't sure.

I took a seat and waited. Soon seeing the blond man walk out onto the alter and fold his hands. A man standing next to him whispering him jokes that made Dream giggle.

He locked eyes with me and I smiled. He slowly smiled back and the other man eyed me carefully. He looked familiar, pretty sure he had been in the year below us in high school.

Sapnap was his name?

I sat there, watching the boy that I've been crazy about for years marry a beautiful woman.

I watched as he dazed out and caught my eyes every chance he got.

I watched as he married a woman who looked so happy. The exact opposite from dream.

I watched as he kissed his wife with a passion I had only ever seen in him once before.

_

_"Dream? What are you doing here?"_

_"I..." He looked at me and bit his lip. We were only about twenty-one at that time. About a year ago._

_"Have you been drinking?" He shook his head._

_"Just thinking. That's all. I... Happy Birthday." He gave me a bundle of flowers. I still have a few of them pressed in our favorite books even today._

_"I... Thank you Dream." I waved him to follow me fully inside._

_"I can't. If I go in I'm going to do something stupid." I bit my lip slightly. He watched every mood I made. His eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips. Then sizing me up altogether._

_"What's stopping you?" I asked. Looking into his eyes and not breaking eye contact._

_"_ _Fuck_ _it." He smashed his lips against mine. Pushing me up against the wall and moaned out his name. His hands trailing over my body taking in every single inch of me. He was holding me like I was beautiful. When I was with him I felt beautiful._

_"Is this okay?" He pulled back and searched my eyes. Looking back, I wonder how hungry they looked._

_"All okay. No more asking permission tonight. I want you to use me and fucking wreck me." He searched my eyes again and when I gave him a nod he did exactly what I asked him to._

_I knew that it was going to be too good to be true. I woke up to an empty bed the next morning. I knew that this would be a one-time thing and that I wouldn't ever get to hold him like that again._

___

The reception dinner was nice. The food was great and the dancing was nice. The only time it had gone downhill was when I went to the bathroom. Eyeing Dream as he hunched over the sink with the water running.

"Dream? Are you okay?"

"I can't do this." He was drunk. Fucking plastered.

"What? Dream you're just scared. It's your wedding day, you just have cold feet." I was so close to pulling him into a hug, but that would just be a bad plan. That would start something that shouldn't be started today. Or ever.

"No. You know I've never kissed Amanda like that? Ever?" I watched him as he threw water onto his face.

"Okay...?"

"Do you know why this time it was different?" I gulped. I didn't want to get my feelings hurt. I didn't want to know the answer but I listened to him anyway.

"Why?" He turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"I imagined that it was you George." My eyes widened. "I imagined that it was you that I was up there promising myself to. That I was kissing you." He ran a sloppy hand through his hair.

"Dream... I... You... Can't. We can't."

"Why not, George?"

"Because you just got married! You know you love her!"

"But I love you too! I love you more George!"

"I can't. I can't let you make this mistake. You'll regret this in end! I'm not going to let you ruin your life for me!"

Dream kissed me. Biting my lip slowly as if saying goodbye. "I love you though. I hope you know that..." Dream whispered. I winced, failing to hide back tears.

"I love you too. Too much to let you do this."

"Thank you for everything." We were both crying now. His forehead rested on mine. "For the perfect first kiss. The best friend I could've asked for. For being you..."

I laughed. "Thank _you._ "

______________

I sat on the couch of Dream's house. Scrolling through my phone waiting for him to come home.

I heard the front door open and I smiled. Watching the figure walk into the living room from the entrance.

I scooped them into a big hug. Holding them tightly and planting tiny kisses on their forehead.

"Yay!! Uncle George!!"

_Uncle George_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA im sorry. im so so sorry. 🥺
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently in the car on my way to Florida. My butt hurts like hell right now.
> 
> I'll have any requests out tonight or tomorrow No later than 8:00 pm tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream dirty talks to George while he is stream.

"Oh Geooorrrgeeeee...." Dream cooed. I could hear the way he was close to his mic.

"Come on George..." He said again. We had just been hanging out on the SMP. It was supposed to be a chill stream for my fans. Now here he was chasing me down and trying to kill me.

"Stop. Stop it." I said shakily. He laughed a little. I was immediately regretting having my face cam on. Chat was spamming 'he's blushing' in the chat.

Then I saw something pop up in our messages.

Dream: mute.

"Kay Chat. Give me like two minutes." I said with an easy smile.

I gulped. But did as he asked and muted us. The chat could see my face, but couldn't hear a word.

"What's up Dream?" I said shakily. I hated when he would tease me. He knew I liked him. But I knew he didn't feel the same. I knew that. He told me that ages ago.

"Your blushing Georgie." He joked. I rolled my eyes and calmed down. He just wanted to tease me even more now.

"Yeah. So?"

"Is it because of me?" I bit my lip just lightly. Why was he doing this? Why did he feel the need?

"I think you know the answer to that." I said. Just a little annoyed. He was playing with me. I was his best friend and he was messing with my feelings.

"I could do worse." He said bluntly.

"Shut it Dream."

"I could make you whine. I could make you beg. I'm going easy on you and you're already a mess."

"Stop Dream. It's not funny anymore. This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking." I stopped. Looking over at my other monitor and taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"Maybe I want you as much as you want me." I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Oh please. Like that would happen."

"You have no idea George. You have no clue as to how much I want to fucking ruin you." A whimper escaped my lips. I could almost hear his smile.

"See? Barely even said anything."

"F-Fuck." Thank God he could only see my face. My cock was throbbing. Jesus, I did want him. I wanted exactly that.

"Fuck you relentless. Kiss every single inch of you. I want to hear you moan out my name George. Do you think you could be able to do that for me? Ever?"

I hid my face in my hands. Just so chat couldn't read my lips.

"Without hesitation." I said. The words barely able to come out of my mouth. I'm surprised he could even understand me with how incoherent they sounded in my own ears.

"God. You're so pretty. Hiding your face in your hands. So good for me." I moaned at the praise. Chat was still there. They were probably picking up on this. I _had_ to end the stream.

"I'm unmuting. So shut your face."

"Guys. I gotta go. Dream is trying to propose to me. I gotta let him down easy." That was a running joke from earlier in the stream. Chat was loving it.

"Bye!!" I said.

"Bye guys!!" Dream said to. His voice completely different from how it was just moments ago.

"Please marry me George." Dream said before the stream ended.

"No." I said with a laugh. "Bye guys! Thanks for being here!" And with that the stream was over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dream laughed. That edge in his voice back.

"Just telling you how I feel..."

"IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS!" Dream was quiet for a moment. I shut my eyes and listened for him to speak. As terrible as it sounds, I wanted him to talk to me like that again.

"I know you liked it George. If you didn't you can tell me and I'll stop right now. But I have a feeling that this won't be the case."

"N-no. I did like it. Just not how it was in front of so many people."

"You get so shy and panicked about this stuff. You've done more suspicious things on stream." I bit my lip. That was true. Hence the trending game 'Where's Dream?'

My pants were so tight. My face was so warm. Dream's voice wasn't helping.

"Jesus. Why do you have to sound like that?" I whined a little as I shifted in my seat. "It's not fair."

He laughed. "I know what it does to you. It bothers you doesn't it?"

"It ruins me." For once I heard his own breath hitch. "Damn it, Dream." He moaned so quietly. He probably thought I didn't hear it

"What you like it when I say your name?" Finally I gave myself the attention I needed. Whimpering his name at the friction.

"Oh Dream~"

"Fuck George. Not fair."

"You started this. You did this." He was panting hard.

"Dream... Fuck fuck fuck." Dream was moaning. His next words sloppy and nearly incoherent.

"So good. So fucking good." He was praising me. He had no clue what that did to me. Or maybe he did. "Yes baby." I couldn't talk. I barely recognized the noises coming from my mouth. I was too focused on the ones coming out of Dreams anyway.

We sat there. Panting and trying to catch our breath.

"Dream..."

"Oh George."

"That was _not_ where I thought this conversation was going to go." He laughed a little. He sounded tired.

"Me either. I though maybe I could get to you but that.... That was incredible. Just hearing you. God I can't wait until I can _see_ you." He stopped. Realizing what he said

"I mean. If you want... I... I'm sorry that just slipped."

"I can't wait until I can see you too." Was all I said back.

"You should come to Florida. We can do this right. I can take you out. We can be what we have always wanted to be." I gulped.

"I'd like that. But Dream can I asked what changed? When I told you how I felt before... You didn't feel the same."

"No. I did. I was just scared. But I don't want to be scared of this anymore." He took a deep breath "I want you to be my boyfriend, George."

"I'll be your boyfriend." I smiled.

"Dinner then? We can look at flights tonight."

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I AM SO SORRY! THIS WAS WAY OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT
> 
> I DID MY BEST THOUGH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HAVE WRITTEN WORSE BUT ITS NEVER BEEN POSTED. (hence why it is out of my comfort zone.) MY FIRST LIME CHAPTER SORRY ;^;
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING! :D


	18. Want Some Help? (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets an accidental hard on and Dream helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published smut. Posted here not on wattpad account.

Here they were. Eyes meeting from across the airport and they both couldn't help but run toward each other. Giddy and so extremely excited to be in the presence of their best friends. Thye threw their entire bodies into the hug, wrapping around one another and never letting go. Two best friends, practically soulmates were meeting for the first time. No one around them knew that they had spent five years an ocean apart. Or how both of them were secretly pining over the other but had no idea. Two best friends with the Florida land ahead of them, completely in their hands. 

"Dream!" He tucked his head into the crook of the taller boy's neck. Inhaling his scent ever so slightly, George caught a whiff of Dream's oceany smell. 

"George." He said lazily. Like he was just too excited to show anymore edge to his words. Like him being here was just enough for the blond boy. Just perfectly enough. This short brunette was all Dream thought about when he was drifting off at night or when he was in the shower or when no other person or object could be enough to content him. Dream's lips hovered over George's head. His chin lightly grazing his brown hair. He could smell George's shampoo, it was so comforting. It was the same smell that he had savored when George personally sent Dream his merch. Now Dream knew, he had definitely worn it before sending it. 

"I can't believe it. I'm in Florida." George's voice sounded nervous. 

"You're in Florida. You're here." They pulled away from one another and made their way to Dream's car. By the time George's head hit the headrest, he was already half asleep. A giddy smile on his face. 

It was at least an hour car ride back to Dream's place. By the half-hour mark, George was back to being fully awake and looked slightly uncomfortable. Shifting in his seat ever so slightly every few minutes. 

"George? You alright?" Dream asked, a little oblivious to what was wrong with his friend. Maybe he didn't like car rides, or he had to go to the bathroom. Who knows? 

"Just a long flight," George said, his cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip while trying to hide it. He was annoyed, honestly, it should've gone away by now but then he caught sight of his friend in the driver's seat. One arm's elbow lazily resting on the center council, the other gripping onto the steering wheel. His eyes focused and his jaw tightened. Fuck did he look amazing sitting there driving. 

"Makes sense- _oh."_ He glanced over at George. A hand hiding his flushed face. The other thrown across his crotch to hide his obvious hard-on. "Uhm." Dream's face flushed red. Enjoying the sight next to him a little too much. George's neediness was so unbelievably attractive. He wanted more of it. Dream debated his next move. 

Slowly Dream inched his free fingers toward George. Wrapping his hand around George's thigh and giving it a squeeze. George whimpered and Dream grinned smugly. Enjoying the noises falling from George's lips. 

"You like that baby?" He inched his fingers further up. A finger barely grazing the tent in his pants. George bit his lip vigorously drawing blood from having done it nearly the whole car ride. He moaned out softly. Throwing his head back when Dream palmed him through his jeans. 

"Words baby. Words." 

"Yes. I-I like it." George had dreamt of this. His best friend doing dirty things to him when they finally met. That was one of the reasons George was scared to meet Dream. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to be Dreams. 

"Do you want some help?" Dream asked smugly. 

"Y-yes. I _need_ some help. Please." Dream pulled away from George, his hand going to the steering wheel. 

"I'll help you when we get home okay?" George looked over at him annoyed but couldn't help but agree. He would rather wait than get nothing. 

"Okay." 

Dream guided George through the door like it was nothing. Not like he was completely hard from hearing George's moans and was tight against his pants. Not like he was ready to fuck George senseless when they closed the front door.

George set his bags down off to the side. Looking away from Dream sheepishly until he was pinned against the wall. Dream's eyes hungry and dim. Dark forestry greens covering his eyes completely. Dream couldn't wait, he needed him and George needed him back just as much. 

"Are you okay with this George? You swear?" George looked at him with stern eyes. 

"I'm okay with this." Dream smirked. 

"What do you want?" Dream asked. 

"What I want?" George's eyes looked mischievous and his body grew confident. George pushed himself against Dream and moaned at the contact. "I want you to fucking wreck me. Until it hurts to scream until it hurts to cum. I want you Dream." Dream was slightly shocked, his face blooming with red as he looked at the needy brown-haired boy. 

Dream coughed a little. "I can do that."

His confident demeanor had faltered but he was back. Dream brought George into a kiss. Sloppy and warm. Dream's tongue explored every single crevice of the bottom's mouth. Earning messy moans in return. Dream moved down, kissing his cheeks and grazing his teeth against George's jaw. He sucked on George's neck, kissing gently and also watching dark bruises begin to bloom. George was his right now. Hopefully for a long time after this too. 

Dream grinned into George's skin when George arched his back. He wanted to make him do that over and over again. He looked so pretty when he felt good. 

George and dream ripped off each other's shirts and Dream worked at unzipping George's pants. Dream kissed down George's stomach finally coming closer to George's bulge. Dream slipped off George's boxers and licked the tip of George's cock. Precum already leaking from the tip. slowly he wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue around. 

"Oh Fuck Dream." George's accent grew thicker as he let out sloppier moans, completely incoherent as he begged for Dream to go further. Dream obliged and started taking in George further, his hands tugging on the blond male's hair as he moaned out in ecstasy. 

"Yes Dream. Yes." He groaned as Dream took him in completely. Bobbing his head up and down to please George. George was still pressed against the wall. Dream having held him up straight with his hands to keep him from buckling to the floor.

Dream hummed and George couldn't help but scream. Barely able to make out the words: "I'm close." Dream lifted up his head and pulled off George with a pop. George whining at the loss of contact. 

"Don't worry baby, you'll get much better." Dream guided him to the bedroom. Throwing him against the bed. Dream stripped himself of his pants and slowly crawled over him, pulling George in for another kiss. Less hungry but still so full of passion. Warm and filled with love. Dream wanted to ruin George, but he wanted him to know how he really felt about George. George just smiled. 

"Suck baby." Dream held three fingers to George's mouth and he happily took them. Sucking on them and rolling his eyes back. Imagining it was Dream's hard cock instead. Finally when they were lathered in saliva Dream pulled them away. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Dream asked. 

"Very." 

Dream inserted one finger inside of George carefully. Pumping it slowly inside of him. George moaned. 

"Oh Fuck yes Dream. More baby more, please." Dream added another digit and pumped faster than it was three. Dream curled his fingers and George Screamed. Writhing beneath Dream hungrily. "Fuck me Dream. Please." Dream didn't hesitate. He pulled out of George and slowly inserted himself in. Groaning at the feeling of George's tight ass. 

Dream thrust inside of him fully, George screamed. Painful at the start but soon growing into full pleasure. Thrusts growing faster and sloppier. Dream watched as George's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched his back. Dream obviously had hit his prostate. He aimed for it again, earning loud screams of his name. 

"Right there, baby! Right there harder please!" George was screaming so loud and Dream was savoring every second of it. Finally, George felt the bubble pop inside of him. 

"Oh, I'm cumming baby," George yelled. 

"Good. So am I..." They both moaned as they rode out their highs. Dream pulling out and falling to George's side. 

Dream knew that this hadn't meant anything to George. That this had been a friend helping a friend. Nothing more than a slight benefit to their meeting. So why was George still clinging to Dream trying to catch their breath? Why wasn't he on the other side of the bed trying to get as far away from Dream as possible? 

George felt happy. He had enjoyed every second of being with Dream. But George knew that Dream didn't want to go any further than that. Even though George had caught the looks that Dream had gave him when George was in pure euphoria and had felt the way he was making love to him and not just fucking him. And how right now he was planting kisses on George's temple saying... _Oh my God. Did he just say what I think he said?_

"I love you, George." George whipped his head up to look at Dream. 

"What?" Dream's face flushed red. 

"That just slipped out, I- but It's true. I'm in love with you." George grinned so big. Bringing Dream down to kiss him again. 

"I'm in love with you too." He said pulling away. 


	19. Lips Of An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based on the really banger song Lips Of An Angel By Hinder**

"George." Dream gave a quick glance over at the shorter boy in his passenger seat. George looked up, a smile on his face. 

"Yeah?" George asked. Dream held a serious look on his face, George's smile faltered. "What's wrong?" They pulled up to a red light. Dream watched as the cars flooded through the intersection. 

"Dream?" George asked again. Dream looked down at his phone quickly. A message he hadn't read from his girlfriend. A pang of guilt struck him in his chest. 

Dream had a Girlfriend. 

George had a boyfriend. 

Dream thought for a moment. He had thought about this before. Her or George. Kate or him. How could he choose? Who could he choose? 

His smart, intelligent boyfriend? 

Or 

His passionate, fiery-spirited girlfriend? 

"Dream." Dream snapped his head toward his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" The red light still shined through the windshield. 

"We need to break up." Dream's jaw tightened. Was this going to be his choice? Was he sure?

"What?" George asked. 

"We can't keep doing this. We- It's not fair. To my girlfriend or-or us." George looked at Dream and then the road then back to Dream. 

"Okay." He said, his voice raw and patchy as he tried to hold back his tears. 

"I-I'm so sorry-" Dream began. George interrupted him by trying to pull on the passenger side door. He failed, unlocked it, then stepped out of the car. 

"It's okay. Goodbye, Dream." George rushed past the people on the sidewalk and swiftly made his way down the street. Dream hoped that this was the right choice. 

Dream snapped out of it when he heard a blaring horn honk behind him. He moved through the intersection, as the green light overhead left his field of vision.

The echoing of the door shutting behind George still echoed in his head.

And then he heard a song.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now..._

_Honey, why you crying is, everything thing okay?_

_Gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

Dream knew the song. He knew it by heart. Because well, he had love for his girlfriend but he was in love with George. That smile. That laugh. His body. His humor. Him. And he had clung to this song for a while. It reminded him so much of himself and George.

_Well, my girls in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on..._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I, never want to say goodbye_

_Cause girl, you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel..._

Dream was crying now. Gripping his steering wheel he pulled over and leaned his head down. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he choose the person he didn't love?

Dream thought of the song and how it lined perfectly with their story. How the two had broken apart for nearly two years with no contact, and then Dream got that call.

" _George? What's wrong?" Dream whispered. He was laying next to his girlfriend who he promised to that he wouldn't talk to George anymore._

_For George, the world was spinning right now. Two years they hadn't talked and yet George couldn't think of anyone else who he had trusted enough to call._

_"Dream. I can't... I don't know what to do..." Dream slipped from the bed and went into the hallway._

_"George talk to me." Dream whispered. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just... A bad dream and It really got to me." George inhaled sharply. "I was in your house. I saw you and held you and then you disappeared. I've been up for hours and I just was finally able to get to the phone. It's been two years but I cant stop thinking about you, Dream."_

Dream smiled. That one phone call started everything. As horrible as it sounded, that was the best time period in Kate and his's relationship. Maybe it was because Dream was actually happy.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight._

Dream and Kate had just gotten into an argument that day. That was one of the days that Dream had secretly ached for George.

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

And yeah. Dream hadn't admitted it for a long time but he did dream of George. Sometimes while he was dazed at dinner or when he had fallen asleep after a long day and he wanted nothing more than to recharge with George in his arms.

_Does he know your talking to me?_

Let's just say that Andrew didn't know.

Dream snarled as he thought about Andrew. The way he treated George was horrible. Dream was so close to throwing him through a wall when he figured out the things he would say to him.

 _Will it start a fight_?

It did. A huge fight. One that had thankfully caused the toxic pair to separate.

Dream knows that this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be with George. But he never had the heart to tell Kate they were done. Even when Kate seemed to be gone a lot more too. Out a lot later. A lot quieter about asking where Dream had been all night.

It was raining now. Droplets of water were plummeting down onto the car. Echoing a sound that had calmed and worried Dream. Would George be okay in the rain?

Dream did wish that George was Kate. That they would be together and not make the mistakes they had along the way.

Even after two years, they had found their way back to each other. And a year after that here they were still not able to stay away from each other no matter hard they tried.

Dream growled. He couldn't do this. He changed the gear and put the car in drive. He sped down the street turning the corner that he had seen George go down. Soon enough he found him, his hood brought over his head as he speed-walked through the rain. Dream pulled over on the fairly empty street and hopped out of the car. Racing to get in front of him.

"George!" A crack of thunder clashed and lightning cracked across the sky.

George looked up. The rain masking his tears well but Dream knew, he could see it in George's eyes that he had been crying.

"Dream? What are you doing? Go home it's horrible out." Dream walked up to him. Hair wet and sticking to his face. He kissed George, it was so bitterly sweet. So amazing to be kissing the love of his life but he knew they had obstacles in their very near upcoming future. 

"I'm so sorry. I never want to make you feel like this again. I want you George, only you. I'm breaking up with Kate. You're all I need here in this life. I am so sorry."

Dream kissed away the tears on George's face near his eyes. Salty and warm, so unlike the rain trickling down his face.

"Dream. I'm so sorry. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. Andrew, Kate. I didn't want to hurt people, I just wanted to be with you. I couldn't handle not having your touch anymore."

"I know. I know." Dream hugged him. And even in the middle of the sidewalk where people were watching them and giving side glances, they didn't care. They had each other.

They knew they wouldn't be able to handle another breakup. They knew that they wouldn't be able to live with each other. They knew they were soulmates.

Dream cupped George's face and smiled "You really do have the lips of an angel."

George smiled, immediately knowing what he meant. Their song. Dream rested his head on George's and George's hands trailed up to meet Dream's. "Our song," George said smiling.

"Our song. It snapped me back into place."

"You know one day. We'll have to explain that song. Why it's ours..."

"We had a rough start. We made mistakes. But we love each other. That's why it's our song. We won't hide from our mistakes, it's a part of our history."

"We'll try. We're going to fix this." George said.

"I'm talking to Kate tonight."

"I'll be waiting for you. As long as it takes. You're mine."

"I'm yours."


	20. Maybe Next Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George told dream that he maybe he would be Dream's valentine next year.
> 
> A year later Dream never forgot. 
> 
> (^ Lol actually happened. They are so freaking gay /pos)

He told me next year. I clung to that since that stream for so long. And yet here we were, a year later and it was February 9th and I wanted desperately for George to be my valentine.

"Hey George," I said, throwing myself back into the chair. George had been streaming for the past hour now, and I just got back from someone who was at the door. 

"Hey Dream. Who was at the door?" George asked as he ran around the SMP, he had no reason to stream today and was doing nothing but the fans still enjoyed seeing him. 

"Wrong door. The dude next door ordered a pizza, he just read the address wrong." George nodded. I had his stream open on a monitor as I talked. I still just scrolled through my phone during the parts where much wasn't happening. 

"Hey thanks, Alice for the dono!" I looked up, listening to what George was reading off. "Do you have any plans for Valentine's day?" George looked at the camera, lifting a brow, his signature move. 

"Yes, actually. I do." I felt a pang of jealousy strike me in the gut. It hurt. It hurt me to hear that. 

"Oh really, George? What are you doing?" I tried hard to sound neutral, I hope it was working. 

"Oh, just meeting some friends. Nothing much really. We're planning on going to go to a few clubs but we aren't sure yet." I wanted to snicker at the thought of George at a club. But then it struck me: How would he look underneath the blue lights? Would the shade of the lights amplify his pale skin? Would he look as gorgeous as he does on camera? Better?

I shuddered as I imagined someone buying him a drink. He would drink it, he would enjoy it, he would laugh at their stupid jokes. 

"Right. That sounds like fun." I coughed a little and the voice call went silent. 

"What are you planning?" He asked. 

"Same as last year. Sleep, maybe buy patches a few treats." George smiled. 

"Right, Patches' birthday. Give her extra love from me." 

"Of course." I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth next. "She misses you. Still snuggles into the sweatshirt you left." I froze. Shit. George's eyes widened at the camera. 

"Oops. Cats out of the bag." George said slowly. George looked down and then back up again as if trying to regain his composure.

"Right. We were going to wait to tell you but George came to visit a few months back. Just for a few weeks and he left. We all had a lot of fun." I smiled at the memory. The Dream Team had met in real life. Despite the fact that Sapnap begged for George not to come, that he would ruin the house and its vibe. George still showed up, and despite the two's bickering, Sapnap and George were ecstatic.

Chat was freaking out. 

"Yeah, I'm planning to come back sometime this year. Make it an annual thing until I can move there for good." My eyes blew wide. We had talked about making it an annual thing but never about George moving here. My heart raced as I imagined him one door away from mine again. How easily I could walk into his room and plop on his bed as he did his coding. I smiled. I couldn't wait for that. 

"Yeah. Thats the plan." I said my voice shaky. My phone vibrated with a message. 

**Gogy: How about Christmas time? I think that would be awesome! I could be there for the month of December.**

**Me: You'd have to stay for New Years'.**

_And Valentine's day too._

My conscious repeated. 

**Gogy: Of course. :]**

**Me: When will I get to see England?**

**Gogy: I'm not sure. Too bad you couldn't come here this week. Me and my friends were supposed to have a lot of fun.**

**Me: I wouldn't want to impose.**

**Me: But you did promise me next year, didn't you?**

**Gogy: I did. I remember but I thought you didn't.**

**Me: How could I? The one time you actually reciprocated my undying love for you, George.**

**Gogy: Right. Right.**

**Gogy: But no, I didn't forget. You should be getting your Valentine's day present soon.**

**Gogy: I think you'll like it.**

**Me: Really?**

**Gogy: Positive. I've had it planned for months. I hope you're able to accept it.**

**Me: Why wouldn't I be able to?**

**Gogy: You'll see.**

The both of us snapped away from our texting as we noticed a dono. "Chat is third-wheeling. Are you two texting each other?" 

I laughed. "We were, I was sending him memes," I said. George nodded. 

_

**Gogy: Your present should be there by now. Check your mail.**

**Me: Okay.**

I walked to the front door and opened the mailbox. Pulling out a little envelope, I opened it carefully. 

A ticket.

A fucking plane ticket.

A plane ticket to England. 

A plane ticket to George. 

**Me: You didn't.**

**Gogy: I did.**

_

I walked into the building with George at my side. "So we're meeting some of your friends here right?" I looked at the building, it looked empty. 

"Yeah, a lot of them. We rented the place." My eyes blew wide. 

"Woah," George pushed open the door and revealed a rather, enthusiastic party. 

Over twenty-five people. 

I immediately recognized them. 

Sapnap. Bad. Skeppy. Wilbur. Niki. Fundy. Philza. Awesamdude. Quackity. Ponk. And so many more fucking people. 

"Happy Valentine's day," George whispered. 

"You _didn't_." I looked over at him, he grinned. 

"I _did_." I shook my head with a smile. Screw holding it back, he was my Valentine. 

I kissed him. He seemed taken aback but soon melted into the kiss. Everyone whooped and cheered as I held him close to me. 


	21. The Haunt Of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a ghost and is haunting Dream.
> 
> I wrote this and started using Dream's real name. I'm too lazy to change it right now or edit because it's 4 am. But I should get around to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Suicide and Death! As well as suicidal thoughts! Please read at your own risk!

George POV 

March 17, 2021

Four years. I've been here alone for four years perfectly fine on my own. But then a blond boy with a freckled face is suddenly taking a large interest in _my_ home. Not his home, but mine.

"This place is gorgeous." The blond said to a brunette woman next to him. I assumed she was the realtor.

"I don't know if gorgeous is the word but it holds a lot of history." Even the realtor unsure of the sale. "Are you sure, here? Of all the places I showed you?" The blond gave her a confident smile.

"Something is pulling me to stay here." A genuine, warm smile spread on his lips. He placed a hand on the wall, true excitement growing in his eyes. "You can feel it. There is so much life in these walls. A lot of potential." I froze. He dropped his hand and looked around. I knew he couldn't see me. He only could if I allowed it, which I wasnt going to.

How could he want this place? It was mine! My shithole! A complete piece of work!

Like me.

Thats why the house and I were such a good duo. We matched, we complemented one another.

"Are you sure?" The blond nodded.

"Of course, I'll take it." The woman sighed.

"Look, there are some issues. But you've always liked a challenge and surprises, so I'll let you figure it out on your own. Lots of people have seen some stuff here." She sighed again. "I'll let you have a test run for the rest of the month."

"The month? Two weeks?" The blond asked.

"Yes, if you want to back out of the deal then you are more welcome to. April 1st. Thats when you can choose for real."

"Thank you Puffy. The only realtor I can trust." the woman - Puffy - smiled.

"Anytime, Clay." Puffy thew, Clay, the keys, "Enjoy your new, er, home."

No. Not your new home. Mine.

March 19, 2021

"You're not so bad," Clay said, patting the wall as someone would to an old friend's shoulders. "You need some work but all in all you're historically beautiful."

I was a little proud of that. I had done a fantastic job at preserving my Gran's house. Although I had been reckless and not left it to anyone before I passed. The neighbor. Anyone in town. I knew I was friends with everyone in the small town. I just didn't have a family to leave it to, Grandma was all I had left.

The last four years had taken a toll on the already ancient house.

"Maybe you need a fresh coat of paint?" He almost seemed to be asking permission. "Re-stain the trim?" Fine. This was all fine. He was just tidying up, that's all.

"New wood floors?" You mean the gorgeous antique flooring? No.

"Get rid of that god-awful stain glass at the top of the stairs?" No. No. Gran loved that stained glass.

I couldn't hold it back. I looked over at the phone sitting on the table and threw it across the room. Clay looked around in shock as if looking for someone else who saw it. He was alone of course, so nothing. He stood there in the center of the living room alone, trying to figure out if that's what he really saw.

I looked at the phone, cracks were spread across the screen. Shit.

I was huffing and puffing for air that I didn't need. My shoulders rising and falling with my anger.

The man looked at his now broken phone with wide eyes, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Nothing has to change. We'll keep it."

He had to go.

March 21, 2021

It was always off having someone new in your house. I hated it. He was in my room, in my living room. He was using my closet and the antique chest of drawers that has been there since I was five. He was completely taking over and he had no clue as to how much it got under my skin.

But now, I got used to hearing the shower every night. And if I don't, I know that Clay was too tired from working all day to even bother. So when I didn't hear the water run, it almost worried me. I guess my body is going crazy at the little amount of company, even though he had no clue I was here. Honestly, I couldn't have been here and he would still have no clue, it would be no different for him. But for me, if he were gone, I don't know If I could go back to being alone. Despite how much I hate him.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. But before Clay could get to the door to answer, the man let himself in. "Heyo Clay! You there!?"

"Yeah! Coming, Nick!" I watched as Clay jogged his way down the steps. "Where is she?" He asked greedily.

"Pspspsp, Patches..." She immediately came running. I was surprised that she was so obedient. My past cats would never.

"Ah, Patches! I missed you!" I couldn't hold back the smile. It was sweet. A nice wholesome reunion.

Even for a jackass.

"So this is it, huh?" Who I assumed to be, Nick, looked around for a moment. "It's, well, nice." He gave a very unconvincing smile.

"Gee thanks!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. Clay froze.

"Did you hear that?" Clay asked. Nick shrugged, giving him an odd look.

"No?" Clay looked around. The same look he had the other day when I threw the phone was plastered on his face. "Should I have?"

"No. It was nothing. It was probably just the wind." It was darker now, outside. Around seven. "Anyway, how was Patches for you? Thanks for watching her by the way."

"She was good, she missed her Dad though. I think she thought you abandoned her." Clay picked up his cat. Kissing her on her head.

"Never, I love her too much."

Nick smiled. "So when are you getting the rest of your stuff?" Clay looked around, seeming to be content.

"What stuff?" Clay raised an eyebrow.

"You're not serious..." Nick asked deadpan.

Clay shrugged not seeming to find anything wrong with it, "I have my PC and my essentials. The dining room table and the sofa is nice. I don't need anything more than that right now."

Nick Changed the subject. "Have you explored?"

"Everywhere but the attic."

"Can we explore it?" If I had a heart, it would have stopped. The attic was where my entire life was. Everything that represented me was in those boxes up there. I didn't want him up there, hell I didn't go up there. I don't remember much about my life, but I obviously had a reason for ending it. I didn't want to learn that reason yet.

I remembered a lot about my childhood and even up to my teen years. Maybe a year or two back. But the last two years before I died it was fuzzy. Nothing added up, nothing made sense. All I knew was that I loved this house, I always had, and that wasn't going to change.

Maybe soon I would go up there and learn about myself. But not yet. I didn't have a reason to.

Clay quickly answered. "No. The person who lived here before has their stuff up there. I don't want to rifle through it. That just feels wrong." Nick's face fell.

"Lame."

"Sure. Sure." Clay chuckled.

Maybe Clay wasn't all that bad. Just maybe.

March 23, 2021

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard the sound of wood cracking. I quickly ran to the living room.

I could've screamed. There was Clay. An axe and a sledgehammer were sitting on the floor waiting to be used as Clay ripped out the seat to the bay window.

I was lost for words. I couldn't move, so I just sat there frozen in time as he destroyed the one spot that meant something to me.

Clay picked up the axe and swung again. He might as well have aimed it at me because it hurt just as much.

Chopped wood flew back. "Stop!" So many memories there.

"Stop please!" Another swing.

"Please!" Another.

"STOP CLAY!" He froze. His shoulders rising and falling as he caught his breath. He turned around and it felt like his eyes were burning into mine. He ignored my pleads and dove the axe into the wood again and again.

I fell to the ground on my knees. I couldn't move. He was destroying it.

Screw him. Maybe thinking he could be good.

He had to leave.

I was going to do whatever it took to get him out of this house by the end of the month.

And if I'm lucky maybe even sooner.

March 25, 2021

I had a plan. Drive Clay out of here. I had to get him out of my house. To do that, I had to make his life a living hell. That shouldn't be a thing too difficult to do, right? I am a ghost, after all, I had an advantage.

-When he was in the shower? Clog the sink.

-When he was asleep? The dishes in the cupboard just _happen_ to fall out and shatter on the ground.

-When he was in the middle of a stream? He just accidentally blows a fuse and then his PC doesn't turn on for three days. (I love that I know my shit about computers.)

-Having a girl over? Books fall off the shelves while they were in the living room. (It was a mirthful and sugary sweet experience watching her come up with an excuse to suddenly need to leave. And watching him huff with annoyance.)

Though, even after all of this, he was still going to bed in the bedroom without a care. My bedroom. I needed him out of _my_ bedroom.

Sometimes I wondered if he saw me. Sometimes I think he did, or at least caught glances at me when I did things. I could hide from him when I wanted, but that took every. I didn't always have the strength to get away from him in time to recharge. Especially after doing things like knocking down books.

If he did see me, I just hope that scared him off even more.

March 27, 2021

"Nick, Nick, no you don't understand. It's every day, they are making my life a living hell."

"Dude, come on. Are you sure? A ghost? Thats a little absurd." Clay nodded vigorously. I was currently trying to block out the pair. I was sitting in the living room having a nice time then Nick showed up and the two of them wouldn't shut their mouths since.

Still though, hearing that my plan was working was savory.

"Then why don't you get rid of it? Have like a priest come here." For some reason, the idea of that sent a pain to my heart. (Figuratively speaking of course.) His words had a sting to them. This was my home, the thought of leaving it right now was nerve-wracking. Besides, why did Nick get any say in this?

My home.

My say-

Well, not entirely.

I was the one who had given it up, wasn't I?

Sometimes I had forgotten how this all started. Snippets of my life would flash before my eyes. I remembered people, but not so many memories. It was all senses and feelings. Like the feeling the bench in the living room gave me. Or the thought of my grandmother, how it sent love through my veins. Or the online friends I had. Every once in a while though, I would recognize a voice.

The only memory that had stuck with me for my entire time here in the 'after life'.

My Best friend, my online friend. "You're my best friend..." Was all I could have a memory of with him.

I still couldn't remember his name though.

Just how I felt for him.

The admiration and the love. I still feel it sometimes, clustering inside of me and overflowing until I couldn't take it anymore.

But I can't place his name. Or what he looks like. Just his voice.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in heaven or limbo or some shit. Not here, not still in my house left to my own devices, _just like before._ If I wanted to be here I never would have gone through with it in the first place. I just would have stayed alive. It wouldn't have been worth it. But I was still here, alone, and sad, just like before. Just this time, I was left with even fewer distractions.

A thought dawned on me. A perfect idea on how to get him out. This had to scare him out, right? It would do just the trick.

How could Clay live here knowing that a guy had died in his house?

I made my way to Clay's computer and looked up the article. Pinning it to his screen for when he woke up in the morning.

A sad decision that I had made that I would use to drive a man out of my home.

March 28, 2021

I sat outside Clay's room. Patches being one of the only creatures I can't hide from, insisted on sitting out here with me. I loved that Clay's cat loved me more than she did him.

George: 6

Clay: 1

Me having gotten my points from all the pranks and him... well he got his from the bay window. The only thing that had earned him a point. This next idea I had in store, was going to be the game point. I had no doubt about it.

"Patchessssss..." Clay whined. "Pspspsps, here girl..." I chuckled. She's mine now. She was sitting next to me, content. I heard Clay groan. "Come on. Please, girl." I couldn't help the smile creeping onto my lips. Knowing that he spoke to his cat-like this was undeniably adorable.

I gestured my head toward the door while looking at Patches. Reluctantly, she got up and strutted into the room, a sliver of sass in her movements. I smiled at Clay's excited reaction. It was going to be my last day with him, I assumed. I couldn't deny that yes, he was insanely attractive.

For a few more minutes I finally heard Clay get up. Just like any other day he would spend the first few minutes of his morning checking his email and his notifications.

That sounded weird that I knew that.

I didn't have anything else to occupy with myself okay! It was the two of us together every day, I picked up on things.

Like how he dumped the veggies from his ramen.

And how he would spend more time than he should on Reddit.

Or that sometimes he would talk to himself like he was in the middle of a daydream. Too entranced in it that he didn't even realize the conversation was alloud.

"Can you see them, Patches?" Clay asked. I peeked into the doorway, a little intrigued. The moment I did, Patches' attention turned onto me. "Are they there?" He asked, peering down at her. "I don't think they enjoy me being here."

He was talking to me.

Why?

"Sometimes I can sense them too. Sometimes I can feel their emotions radiating off of them. Like when I was watching a show in the living room. I could almost feel that they were laughing at it too." I was a little stuck. Sense me? "Or how when they get annoyed... Or when they're angry at me. I don't think they realize it but I can feel them." His eyes went to the doorway and matched perfectly with mine. He was staring at me like he knew I was there for sure, he had such confidence that I was. I was a little taken aback by that.

I felt like I was on fire.

And I don't think it was because of anger this time. But because his lingering gaze made me feel a certain way that was so familiar to me. Like I had felt it before.

"Give them cuddles for me, Patches." I took in a shaky breath. He was being sweet to me, even after all of the things I had done.

I hated how he was making me feel right now. He had to go.

He just needed to look at his computer and I would never have to experience this terrifying feeling again. He would be gone.

I walked into his room and peered over his shoulder as he read.

_George Davidson Found Dead On April 1, 2017_

_On March 31 of 2017, George Davidson was found dead in the bathtub of his home. At_ _XXXX_ _on 86th Street. After failing to respond to his neighbor's attempts to get ahold of him, the cops were called on the morning of the 31. Soon he was declared dead from a self-inflicted drug overdose. A letter that was found declared that the incident was intentional._

_No Other information has been recovered._

_With no one there to claim the house - as he left it in no one's name- the home will be left to the state._

_On the 4, of April, a vigil has been set for the long-time friend. Please join us to remember a man known from childhood._

A boy killing himself in your new home had to make a person want to leave.

I looked down at Clay, and to my surprise, he was crying. Immediately, my heart began to ache for him. I moved closer to him, wanting to make him stop. Watching as tears fell from the blond boy's eyes made me feel terrible. Why did he care? Why did I care enough to want to make him stop crying?

"Clay, please don't cry. I- Really it's not a big deal." I wondered if he could even hear me. Shocked, he turned around in his chair. His eyes widening as he drank me in.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal? " _With no one there to claim the house - as he left it in no one's name- the home will be left to the state."_ George, you were alone."

So, he could see me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this was going to make you upset. Please don't cry. Please." I nearly choked on my words. Why was he making me feel like this? Why was his voice making me do the exact opposite of what I want? He was destroying my house! Why was his voice so comforting?

"Why did you do it?" He asked out of the blue. I was a little taken aback, still, I was only just now getting used to the fact that he was able to see me. His eyes sent fire throughout my body.

I shrugged, "I don't remember much about my life, honestly. Especially memories. The only thing I can remember is how I felt. Everything about my life is fuzzy, everything but my death." I sat down on the floor. Clay wiped the tears in his eyes and focused on my words.

"I remember how much I loved my house. How my grandmother made me feel when she lived here too. How the bay window had been a comfort of mine and still is. As well as how much I felt alone when I died." I fiddled with my fingers. My nails were forever short and stubby from my constant biting.

"What do you remember about the bay window?" He asked curiously. He was talking to me like it was nothing, not like I was dead.

"I had online friends, I remember that much. I know that I never left that bay window. The few memories I do have, are of them." I sighed, almost content. "Discord was my only outlet."

"Online friends are scary, especially when they go missing. I know from experience." he averted my gaze.

"Technically I was the one who went missing in this case. I was always so worried that my friends would disappear on me. I remember that feeling, but this time, I turned my back on them."

"Do you remember anything about them?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. Sometimes I have flashes. But it's only about them. Sometimes I beg for them to be about someone else. But I guess they were the only people I abandoned, it's punishment. I hear their voice and sometimes conversations we had will come to light. It hurts, but I deserve it."

"I don't think it's punishment. I think that you are guilty. You weren't alone, you left someone behind and you feel guilty about it." He gave me a soft smile. His words and his tone were so nice to hear. Like I had heard them before and had been deprived of it.

"Thanks. I wish I could say goodbye to them. I wish I could remember their names."

"Maybe you will soon. Maybe." We were silent again for a moment but then Clay spoke up. "I had an online friend." I perked up.

"What was his name?"

A grin spread across his face. "It was so stupid, a horrible IGN - 404 - Like the page not found screen." Something about the way he said that name made me have butterflies. I had never felt like this while being in the afterlife. I was dead, how was he making me feel this way? "But he disappeared. He left me. And I was heartbroken. But it was my fault."

"I'm so sorry, Clay." I smiled at him, and he caught it. He smiled right back. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I just... When you destroyed the bay window it really made me hate you. to me, you crossed a line. I went full poltergeist."

Clay shrugged, "Eh, not completely." I grinned.

"It's just hard. Having someone in your room, and your house and have no clue that you're still tied to it."

Clay began to reach out like he was going to hug me but pulled back with realization. He settled on the words: "Roommates can be hard." He shrugged, smiling like it was completely normal.

"Right of course," I wasn't your typical roommate. I was dead.

March 29, 2021

I promised him that I wouldn't annoy him anymore as long as he promised that he wouldn't destroy my home any further. It was a deal. If he was going to be respectful, I was going to be too. He also promised that he would replace the bay window. (Which apparently was already a part of the plan.) But this time it was going to be for me. That had made my heart flutter when he said that.

Since then, we had been spending a lot of time together. I would sit and talk with him while he worked and during dinner and lunch. Honestly, I knew all his moods from the past 24 hours. It was like I had known him ages. It was concerning that I was getting close to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave him alone.

He was like a drug.

The way he makes you feel can be exhilarating but is so, so addicting. Enough to ruin you no matter how hard you work against it.

The feeling felt so natural to me. And I think he thought the same.

Something about him just made it so easy to talk. And to be honest, it felt good to talk. It felt wonderful to finally have company, especially now that I learned that he wasn't there to screw up my house. I had been alone so long, I didn't even remember what it had felt like to have company before.

I wonder if it was this amazing.

But I was still scared. I was signing myself up for being friends with a boy who was alive. How could this end well? We would just both end up getting hurt. I still had a small part of me that wanted to drive him out but like I said before, that was a terrifying thought. I don't think I could leave him if I tried.

Clay interrupted my thoughts. "George!" He yelled. I smiled, still sitting in the kitchen. He told me not to come into the living room today, so I listened.

"Yes?"

"Come here!" He yelled. I walked out into the living room. "I finished." I had wondered what he was doing in here.

When I walked into the room I was expecting shelves or a table. Not this.

The bay window was back and better than ever. Deep blue cushions with baby blue curtains that were just barely masking the rain outside. Tall shelves filled to the brim with worn spines. Fairy lights hung at the bottom, giving off a soft, warm, honey-like glow.

I stared at him. "Clay. You- For me?" I asked. Clay nodded.

And this was the first time.

The first time I had ever regretted taking those pills.

Sure I felt guilty but this was the first real-time I had ever had a second thought about it. But now, I wanted to be able to hold him and hug him.

Right now, he was the concrete reason that I had ever regretted killing myself.

March 30, 2021

"Morning, Clay." He nodded back at me in acknowledgment. His eyes were droopy and he held a cup of coffee in off-hand. We sat in silence for a moment a book resting in front of me as I rested in the bay window.

"Question," He said randomly. I looked over at him.

"Of course." Clay hesitated for a moment. "You can do things like touching my PC and knocking things over but you can't hold a book?" I glanced down at how it was resting in front of my legs.

"Well, being a ghost and all, it takes a lot of energy for me to hide myself and touch things for long periods. Quick sweeps of objects or a moment of flipping a page is a lot less exhausting than holding a book for the entire time." I shrugged. "It just takes a lot of energy to do simple things like that."

Clay sat up, walked over to me, and took the book from in front of me. "I'll just read it to you then,"

"You don't have to."

"I want to." It was another rainy day today which meant it was the perfect time to read. I didn't object anymore as he began reading.

His voice was more formal than it was when he was speaking to me. But it was still sweet like any other time before. I let my eyes drift shut as I listened to the voice like it was scripture. I would praise his voice if I could. Make an entire religion based on it. It was that beautiful.

I was content there. Listening to him read me a story on a rainy Florida morning was better than winning the lottery.

Clay stopped for a moment. I opened my eyes to see what happened. "Why are you letting me see you now?"

I took a breath, "Because being vulnerable can be a good thing sometimes."

"Why didn't you let me before?"

"Because I thought I hated you. I was scared to be vulnerable with you. Turns out, I think I was just being ignorant. I wanted to hate you."

"And you don't anymore?" I looked over at him.

"No."

"Why?" He wanted me to talk about why I liked him. Cute.

"Because I like the way you make me feel. I like being open with you. It was scary but it felt so good to show myself to you. To be me. It felt good to be _vulnerable_. Which ruins me, you ruin all my senses." This felt all so familiar.

Clay was smiling and I couldn't stop the words that fell out of my mouth next. "Clay, you are intoxicatingly and addictingly destructive." Clay's smile withered.

I was at a high and now it was time for me to crash back down.

For me to go back to rock bottom like always.

"Where did you hear that?" His voice was rising. I was confused. Had I gone too far?

"What?"

"Where did you hear that? Intoxicatingly and addictingly destructive?"

"Nowhere, it's how I feel. What did I do?" Clay shot up angrily when I attempted to reach for him.

"You-You were on my computer. You had access to my discord, didn't you? You were snooping!"

"Clay I swear I wouldn't!" He wasn't listening to my pleads to get him to try to understand.

"You can't remember your own life so you had to rummage through mine!" That one hurt.

He was pissed. Red-faced and loud. He was really, really pissed. What was wrong with what I said? Had he heard it before from somewhere? Did he think I just copied the words to make me look good?

"Clay! I have no reason to do that!" I reached for his hand again. And for a moment I could feel him. Not once had I ever felt someone or something. I could touch them, but feeling them was impossible for me.

His fingertips sent ripples through my body. He jerked away from me, eyes narrowing. Hate swimming in his vibrant eyes while he looked at me.

He was looking at me like that.

Like he hated me and with disgust.

"Why am I even wasting my time with you. You're dead." He spat.

He was right.

I should have just gotten him out of here. I should have continued my plan. Then I wouldn't have to see him hurting like this.

I watched as he stomped up the stairs. And for the first time since I had been dead, I did something I never thought I could do.

I cried.

March 31, 2021

I didn't know where else to go. So I went to the one place that I had avoided for the past four years. The attic.

If I were to stay downstairs I would have run into him and I was too emotionally exhausted to try and hide so I just stayed up here.

My entire history was in here. And I was scared to face it. I had barely remembered anything from my life. What if I found something that I didn't like?

But for the past 12 hours, it has been fine. I had avoided looking at the boxes labeled 'George' that the kind old woman had packed neatly and set up here with her husband.

Everything was up here.

I glanced over a small shoebox. It was labeled but I had to scoot closer to see.

_Journals_

I had journals.

I wanted to know about my past. Even if it left me disappointed. I had to try and learn my friend's name. Maybe something just a sliver of him left.

I didn't want to do this before. But I was here. What was the point of hiding from my past anymore

I opened one of them. Flipping to a random page and began reading. As usual, I set the book before me.

_Dear Journal,_

_I met a new friend today while playing Minecraft. He was nice. We started a world together. I can't wait to play again._

_Dear Journal,_

_I talked with him again. He's nice. Turns out he likes to stream too! We're thinking of featuring each other in a stream or two._

_Dear Journal,_

_He's been so sweet and patient with me. He's a really kind person. He makes me laugh when nothing else can._

_Dear Journal,_

_Dream. He told me to call him Dream. How funny. Almost symbolic, he's like a dream to me. Too perfect to catch, too amazing to be real._

_Dear Journal,_

_His voice makes me weak. I don't think I can go back now, I'm too far gone. I wonder what Dream's real name is. I wonder if he's curious about mine too._

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I am going to tell him how I feel. I hope he understands,_ _Sapnap_ _says he will._

_Dear Diary,_

_I sent him a message telling him how I feel. Even after five days, he hasn't responded. I've ruined it. I've destroyed our friendship. I should have known that he wouldn't like me. Who would? I'm better alone. I deserve to be alone. Why would he want me as a friend or a partner? No one wants or needs me. The one person who cared about me, I drove away. What's the point now? He was the only reason I had left._

_-George, April 1, 2017_

At the end of the book was my discord log-in. I must have kept it there for safekeeping.

I was crying when I heard Clay "George?" I looked over at him. Was he still angry. "are you okay? Are you crying?"

I looked down at the book and watched as droplets of water fell from my face. Dream and Clay. The only people who could make a ghost cry.

"I'm fine." I sniffled. "I- found somethings from my past. That friend I learned his name and memories. Actual _memories_ came back to me." I was grinning. Clay still had clouded eyes but he forced a smile.

"I'm happy for you."

"Clay, I know that you're angry, but please can I message them on your PC." He hesitated with his answer.

"Fine. Yeah, you can."

"Thank you, Clay."

_

I eagerly stood in front of Clay's computer. Waiting for him to log out so I could log in. I put in my password and email and checked it.

So, so, so many notifications. My heart sunk.

I went to Sapnap's first.

**Me:** **Sapnap** **, hey. It's been a while. But I want you to know that I love you, and you and Dream were my best friends. I love you all so much. I know I disappeared, but I'm coming back to say goodbye. I thought you deserved one. Take care of Dream.**

Surprisingly, his reply was instant.

**Sap: WHAT THE HELL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DUDE! What do you mean goodbye. Don't pull that shit. Don't say goodbye, why do you have to leave?**

**Me: I just do. It's time for me to be done with this. Good luck with the channel man.**

**Sap: I'm afraid I don't understand but I guess I don't have to. I love you too man. Good luck with life.**

Next was Dream. Whew. I could do this.

So many misread messages from him.

**Dream: Hey respond okay?**

**Dream: please.**

**Dream: Are you hurt? Are you okay**

**Dream: Please come back. I have to tell you I love you. You cant leave me.**

**Dream: Please. Don't.**

Those were all from 2017. I saw a recent one from this week at the bottom. My heart sank.

**Dream: I've been thinking about you. I know that you're probably gone or ignoring me but I love you. I do. I just needed to tell you again. I found someone, a friend, who reminds me of you. It just reminds me of how much I'm in love with you. I always will be. But I think I'm falling for him too. I feel torn.**

**Me: I need to tell you this, Dream. I want to tell you goodbye. I didn't do it before, so selfishly I'm doing it now. You were my world, you were my everything for so long. You were my rock and you kept me sane. I don't know how to say this, but I've met someone that reminds me of you as well. The way they make me feel and smile. But just like this friendship, I've ruined that one as well. I love you Dream. You were my reason that I had lasted here so long. I think I might be able to move on now that I got to say goodbye to you.**

**Dream: Please don't. Please don't go when you've only just come back.**

**Me: Dream. I can't. I really cant. I love you.**

**Dream: Can you just talk to me. Just for a moment?**

I didn't know if I had a moment. I looked back a Clay. He was preoccupied. I could chat.

**Me: Okay. Just for a moment.**

**Dream: Do you remember what you told me? When you told me you liked me? Where did you get that from?**

**Me: I don't follow.**

**Dream: You told me something that stuck with me. And now someone else said it and I got angry.**

**Dream: Intoxicatingly and** **Addictingly** **Destructive.**

I froze.

_His voice makes me weak._

_He ruins me._

_It all feels so familiar._

I looked down at my screen name.

_"404, like the page not found screen."_

**_Me: What is your name, Dream? You're real name?_ **

**_Dream: ..._ **

**_Dream: My name is Clay._ **

**_Dream: Yours?_ **

I hesitated.

**Me: George. George Davidson.**

Suddenly I heard a cry. I whipped around and faced Dream Or Clay. Or whatever. He locked eyes with me.

"404."

"Dream."

Why did it feel like my heart was racing?

I looked down at my hand. It was no longer the opaque nearly see-through luminescent body I had before. I had my skin and my bones.

But I knew it was only for a moment. I could feel it.

It was so I could say goodbye. For real. Not through a screen.

Dream ran up to me and pulled me in. "No, no, no... George..." He was whining. He knew too, he knew this moment was limited. "You did this? How could someone so perfect do this to themselves?" I buried my head into him. He was so warm.

"Because I thought the person I adored hated me..." He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"never. I love you, George. I love you and your laugh and how we would flirt constantly." He was crying now. And so was I.

"I think I understand now..." He looked at me puzzled.

"What?"

"Why I'm here. It was because I was guilty. I needed to say goodbye to you. I did, in person and on the screen. It's my time to go now."

"No, George. No."

"I understand why you were angry too. I'm sorry I made you think of that."

"Don't apologize, I should be apologizing-" I cupped his face and cut him off by connecting my lips with his. His skin was warm and fingertips set me on fire. I tangled my fingers through his hair.

This was my reward from all of this. Five minutes with him. Five minutes to say goodbye for good.

"I have to go," I said pulling away. My voice rough and patchy.

"No."

"Dream, promise me this okay? I know you love me, and you know that I love you. But don't hold back. I want you to be happy. And I want you to smile. I don't want you to feel guilty because of me. I did this, this is my fault. If anything you should be angry at me. I'm the reason we aren't together."

"Don't do that. Don't say that. I messed up too. I had my part in this." I kissed his cheek tenderly. "I can't handle losing you again."

"You're strong. You'll be okay." I was happy and sad and angry all at once. I could remember everything about my life. Everything. All the good and even all the bad. I never wanted to forget it again. I never wanted to forget Dream. "I just want you happy."

"Clay," He looked at me. Eyes filled with tears. "I love you. All of you. Dream, clay, _You."_ He smiled and melted into my hand.

"I love you too." His voice faded with me as I drifted away from him. And just before I disappeared for good, I saw that the clock struck 12:00 am.

It was officially April 1, 2021


	22. Drinks At the 404

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bartender George AU**

"Sapnap, I'm really not in the mood to go bar hopping. Really." Dream deadpanned. He was perfectly content sitting here on the couch for the rest of the night. He wasn't in the mood for lights, music, and girls he wasn't interested in hitting on him. Batting their eyelashes and laughing at a joke that even Dream himself knew wasn't funny. 

"Dream man come on. It's a new bar, we haven't been there yet!" Dream responded by burrowing deeper into the large blankets surrounding him. 

"No," 

"Dream. Get the hell out of your nest." Dream groaned as Sapnap pulled him by his feet. "I know you want to be all sad but dude, come on! This isn't you. Now get upstairs, get your ass in the shower and look hot." Dream was tempted to shriek or to do anything to get Sapnap to lose grip on his ankles, maybe thrash around his feet, but instead, he let Sapnap drag him to the floor. His butt hitting the hardwood with a thump. 

"Fine." Dream grumbled. Who knows, maybe he did need this. Maybe he would have fun? 

Dream quickly got into the shower and rifled through his closet. Coming to terms with a simple shirt with black skinny jeans. After slipping on his sneakers, he ran downstairs. 

"Finally." Sapnap slapped my shoulders. "You're looking good." Dream knew that he didn't want to go out, but it did feel good to get ready. The shower was cleansing and getting into some new clothes was comforting. Reluctantly Dream smiled at that, Sapnap had always been good at making Dream feel good about himself. 

"What's the bar called?" 

Sapnap shrugged, "Apparently it's this really underrated bar. There is nothing about it online, and you aren't supposed to tell people about it at all. You have to find it or let it find you, I guess. If you search it up a Page Not Found Error comes up. So anyone who knows about it has been calling it the 404." Sapnap shrugged, "You're the only person I'm telling." 

"How did you find it?" Dream asked as he watched Sapnap put the car in reverse. 

"Karl, Quackity, and I were out yesterday and we were just walking. We took a wrong turn and found it in a back alley." 

"How do you not find this sketchy?" Dream asked. 

Sapnap just shrugged, "I don't know. We walked in and it was a really nice spot. It's kinda clever they really rely on the whole online thing. When we bought a drink we even got a discord link on a paper." 

"Huh, that's kinda cool I guess." Sapnap nodded in agreement. 

"Definitely, I think they went along with the whole 404 title pretty well." 

"They definitely claimed it as their own." 

_ 

They parked a few blocks away and met up with Quackity and Karl. Sapnap greeted his boyfriends with a peck on their cheeks and they walked inside. "How long are we staying here?" Dream asked. 

"I don't know, it's only like 2 am. Maybe till closing?" Karl asked, looking around the group. "Sound good with you guys?" 

Sapnap nodded, along with Quackity. Dream spoke up. "Yeah sounds good. I was just wondering."

Dream walked in and was a little surprised with the cleanliness, good choice of music, and kind-looking bartenders. With such great quality, Dream was taken aback by the lack of people on the dance floor. "We're going to dance, Dream. That cool?" 

Dream nodded, "I don't care. Y'all are in the relationship, have fun. I'll be at the bar." Sapnap nodded. Dream walked over to the bar, sitting down in the swirly chair. A woman walked over and asked him what he would like. 

Dream was a little relieved when she didn't immediately go into full bartender flirt mode. She was just a kind woman around Dream's age asking him what he wanted to drink. "I'll just take a beer for now." 

"Bottle? Or tap?" Dream smiled. 

"Bottle is good." 

Dream watched as the two people behind the bar swiftly moved around each other. He caught the eyes of the male behind the bar, he was curving his body so he could get around the woman back there with him. He was holding a tray full of shot glasses filled to the brim. Still, he could move like crazy without spilling them at all. To be quite honest, Dream was a little entranced at the boy. He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette. 

The smooth curve of his hips. How he gave a smile to Dream as he sat alone at the bar. The wink he sent him as he walked over to a table awaiting their round. Dream felt heat spread up and across his cheeks. Dream said he didn't want any girls flirting with him, what he wasn't expecting was the wink from a male bartender. Dream definitely expect that he could be affected by it. 

A guy. 

He had never thought about a guy like this. 

He wasn't weirded out, of course. Three of his male friends were on the dance floor laughing and holding hands. 

But not once had he ever thought a boy was attractive himself. 

Yet here he was. 

"Here you go, Hun." The woman said, placing the bottle in front of him. Dream fished out a few dollars and put it on the counter. 

"Thanks." As the brunette made his way back over to the bar, Dream suddenly found his bottle so much more interesting. He kept his head hung low, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

"Hey, George." The woman whispered behind the bar. Dream just barely caught her words. "My shift is over but if you need some help closing I'm all good to stay." George shook his head. His eyes lingering on the boy at the bar. 

Dream could almost sense his stare. It made his neck and his face burn with heat. 

"Nah, go home. It's a slow night. I can close on my own." 

"Thanks, George." 

As she was halfway out the door he called out to her, "Text me when you get home. I shouldn't be late tonight." She nodded with a smile. Suddenly, Dream's heart sank. Of course, a handsome boy like that would have a girlfriend. He was just doing his job and flirting a little with the customer. Dream had read way too much into it. 

"Hey there." Dream looked up at the boy just barely. He was diagonal from him, leaning over the counter. A small smile tugging on his lips. 

"Hey," Dream said. He could talk to girls and have sly comebacks like it was nothing. But with this it was different. He had never been this shy in front of someone before. No one had made him feel this way before. 

"Ah, you're shy. I see." George pushed himself off the counter by his palms. "That's okay. You want a refill?" Dream hadn't even realized he drank the entire bottle already. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." Dream flashed him a smile. George's cheeks turned crimson at the boy's voice and smile. He was supposed to be the flirt. 

"Right." George grabbed a bottle from the cooler and handed it to him. "The name's George by the way." He held out his hand. Dream happily took it. Dream knew that George had a girlfriend, maybe this would make this all easier. 

Except for the butterflies it sent Dream when he wrapped his hand around George's. Suddenly, a twinge of jealousy tugged on his heart. "Dream." 

"Nice to meet you Dream. First time here?" George asked. Dream nodded. "Well," George dug around underneath the counter and handed him a paper. 

For a moment Dream hoped it was his number. 

But then he remembered what Sapnap had told him. It was just a discord invite. 

"Here, this is for a discord Server we have." Dream took the paper and shoved it into his pocket. George changed the subject by nodding over to Dream's group of friends. "Those yours?" Dream laughed.

"Yeah." Dream took a sip of his beer. "They got together a few months back. They all love each other more than anything." 

George smiled, "Are you their chaperone?" 

"Nah, they actually dragged me here." George grinned. 

"Ah, so they broke the rules for you. Punishable by death you know." 

"Right right." 

"How are you liking it? I think I did an amazing job at starting this place?" 

Dream's eyes widened. "Wait you own this place?" George nodded proudly. 

"Yeah, it's a slow night but wait till you see it in its glory." George leaned over the counter again, this time in front of Dream. The blond gulped nervously. His face inches away from Dream's. "That is if you come back." His voice was smooth and full of an edge that he couldn't place. So warm and enchanting. 

"I think I will. I didn't even want to come out tonight, but I'm having a nice time." Dream moved in a little closer. Having to lift from his seat to get closer to George's face. George seemed unfazed, like he dealt with this on a nightly. He probably did. 

Dream sat back down. Hoping to find a little reaction. He wanted to know if he was actually into Dream or if he was just doing his job. It was probably just the latter, he was fairly sure that woman was his girlfriend anyway. 

"I'm glad. I hope to see you around again." Dream didn't know where this conversation was going but he didn't want to leave it. He didn't want it to end. 

"Question." Dream asked. 

"Shoot."   
  
"When did you start this place?" George took a deep breath. 

"Maybe around a year ago? I started it with a friend of mine."   
  
"That other bartender?" George nodded. "She seems sweet. Are you two a thing?" George's eyes widened then he burst out laughing. 

"No, no. She's my roommate though. Her name is Niki." George leaned over and got close. "Why were you so curious?" His voice was low. 

"Nothing. Just wondering." Dream connected his eyes with George. Dream wasn't going to look away, he was supposed to be good at the flirting thing. He was supposed to know this game. 

They kept their eyes locked on each other. "Are you sure about that?" George asked, grabbing a pen without breaking eye contact. 

"Maybe. I'm not sure." George clicked the pen and took Dream's hand. 

"Here, let me do something." Dream wanted to laugh when the pen moved along his skin, it tickled him slightly. "There." 

Dream peered down. Staring at the digits on his palm. Matched with a mini pair of white-lined goggles next to it. 

"Call me. 'Kay?" George reached over and pecked Dream's cheek. 

Maybe he wasn't just being flirty because he had to. 

"Right. Yeah. I will." 

Texting led to dates. Dates led to sleeping over. Sleeping over led to I love you. I love you led to candle-lit dates. Sometimes this all led to after-hour talks at the 404. 

It was a great thing. Dream was so happy that Sapnap dragged him out that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


	23. Prima Ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dre is a ballerina (Sorry it's three am. I am so sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is just practically just all figurative language about ballet. Sorry. Lol. 
> 
> Also. I know that prima ballerina is a term usually used for women but it doesn't matter, okay? okay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"No mom. I hate this. I'm not going in." 

"Now George. Come on, it's a musical. You like musicals." I huffed. 

"Not a ballet recital?" I held out my pinky. She scrunched her nose and gave me a cute smile. "Promise?"

"I promise." She linked her pinky around mine and shook. "Can we go in now?" I nodded and undid my seatbelt. A play sounded nice. I could do good with a play.

We walked in and took our seats. I took the paper from the seat and eyed the paper. Expecting to see a cast list or a guide to the setlist. Not the different people who would be performing." 

"Mom!" I hissed. She only gave me a tight smile and shushed me. 

"Quiet. It's starting." I tried to sit up but her firm grip on my wrist was too strong. The lights were already dimming. 

"Mom please no-" 

"George, come on. All I have wanted you to do is dance." 

"I am not going to dance. Ever. Nor am I going to watch other people dance. let me go." 

"Now George. You are throwing quite the tantrum for a grown man." 

"Mom," I whined. Finally, I slumped back into my chair. Blurring my eyes as I dazed during the performances. After a few, I whispered to my mom. "Mom I'm going to the bathroom." 

"Darling there is only one more set before intermission-" She began to whisper. I only gave her a look. 

"I'll come back." I won't come back. 

She sighed. "Fine." She loosened her grip on me and I wriggled my way out to the aisle. I was right about to push the door open when I heard the music begin. So much more enchanting than all the others. 

I stood there. Watching as the muscular boy tiptoed his way onto the stage. He looked to be gliding across it, each step he took was like he was walking on air. I wondered if he was even touching the wood beneath him. 

He had bright, shimmery, gold glitter on his face. Highlighting and accentuating the sharpness of his cheekbones. He had profound eyeliner with thick long wings that I could make out from the back of the auditorium. A sheer tulle, skirt with a tight top with long sleeves. It appeared to be lime green. His blond sandy hair was wavy and curling at the bottom of his ears. And I could see that he had thick patches of freckles along with his nose and cheeks. 

I glanced down at the paper I had found in my seat, it was still clutched violently in my hand. Crinkled underneath my knuckles. If I had guess right, this was Dream. The only one who would be performing a solo on the stage and not in groups. I looked back up at the boy in the green sheer tutu and the ballet shoes he was wearing to match it so perfectly. Dream. Such a fitting name. And it had paired perfectly with the moves he was making and the airy sounds the orchestra was creating for him.

A dream. It was like he was performing in one. Like if he stepped any harder than he was now, it would shatter. All of it for nothing and then he would be awake again. 

Suddenly, his foot slammed onto the floor. Definitely not a move that you would see in any regular ballet. But as I stared at him more, I realized. This wasn't just regular ballet, it was him. He was putting his heart and soul into every single movement he was making. He had the grace of a prima ballerina. 

Randomly, his moves were now violent, scared even. And the music was following along with him perfectly. A nightmare. It had turned into a nightmare. Almost like he had done exactly what I thought he was trying to avoid: Waking up. He was going back into reality, scary real world, all hell breaks loose, reality. 

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He was telling a story with his arms and his legs. He was leaping across the stage and twirling on just the tips of his toes. All of it, somehow I understood what he was telling me. It was like I could smell the pain and the sorrow radiating off of him from here. He was narrating his life on the stage without a word tumbling from his lips. 

I looked around at the people next to me. All of them looking at it like it was nothing. Was I the only one in the crowd that could see what you were screaming? Was I the only one that was seeing and acknowledging you saying: "I'm in pain. I'm hurting"? How could no one else see this?

Finally, I saw someone, a woman with fragile skin and worn eyes. Blond sandy hair just like the boy on the stage. She held a hand over her mouth and was shaking with sadness. Tears erupting from her eyes like a violent volcano. She too was staring at the stage, her eyes flicking from place to place in order to follow him. She had an empty seat next to her, and so I asked permission to sit of which she granted. 

We both sat there, looking at the boy. I wanted him to catch my eyes, I wanted him to see me say: "I see you. I'm hearing what no one else is." And for a moment, just for a moment, I swear it was almost like he could hear those words repeating in my head because he looked at me. Or in my general direction but he looked toward me, while still in the middle of his arrangement his eyes were darting across the auditorium. Almost as if he was looking for the person who had said it. 

Me it was me, I said it. See me. Know that you aren't alone. 

Finally, his body fell to the ground. And he curled himself as if he was shielding his body from getting hurt. Maybe he was, maybe he was doing everything in his power to stop himself from getting hurt. Maybe he already had been. 

The curtain closed in front of him. Cheers and roars echoed in the room. The ending of the show. How come he had come and gone so quickly? Why did it only feel like seconds compared to the thousands of other arrangements I had seen over the years?

All of these people were cheering and clapping, yet I was angry. Because none of them besides me and this old woman, heard your cry. 

Funny, how I was moments from walking out the exit. How my mother had made me so angry by dragging me here just to ruin the night even more. How she knew I hated ballet yet brought me anyway. Yet somehow, this boy pulled me back in. It was almost as if he said to me directly, 'No sit-down and watch me. Watch me like your life depends on it and don't you dare take your eyes off me.' And I obeyed. I sat down and I watched. I watched and watched like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like You were The Sun on the stage and I was merely nothing more than a little planet. Forced to orbit you like it was my sole purpose in the universe. You were The Sun, a gorgeous star, and I was nothing but one of the millions that circled around you. 

I only realized I had been staring for so long when I snapped out of it. The lights were on and most of the people were already out of the seats. He had left me that entranced. It was already time for the intermission. 

"Funny. He does that to you, doesn't he? Makes him the only thing that can be seen." I gulped and looked over at the woman next to me. I gave her a shy nod. 

"He's been doing it since he was young. I knew that he was going to be a leader, he always had been. And just then, he led us all on a journey our hearts won't forget. Our minds maybe will, but our _hearts_? No. They will see a set of ballet slippers and think nothing of it. But their hearts will be wrenching from the amount of love that my son just put on the stage." 

"He has a talent. I hate ballet. I always have, yet here we are. He's made me feel something that I never have before. I envy him, for being able to stick with the art." The woman gave me a warm smile. 

"George." I snapped my focus onto her fully.

"How-" 

"You were there. A shy boy who had just as much talent as my son. Yet you didn't have the love for it that he did. A boy whose mother forced him to dance when he wanted nothing more than to do anything else. You probably would have taken up sports as long as it meant that you could stop dancing." 

"You... You know me." The woman nodded. 

"I do. I remember the day you met Clay. That was the first time that I had ever seen your eyes shine while in that studio. You watched him just like you did while he was up there. You watched him dance and you loved it. But still, even though you were able to see him in class, I could tell your heart wasn't there." I shook my head. 

"It's not that. I didn't hate dancing. I love it." She seemed almost taken aback by that. 

"Pardon?" 

"I used to watch my mother dance and I knew that was all I wanted. That's what she wanted for me too." I took a deep breath. I had never talked about this before. "When I was ten, I went into a competition. It was a small one, but I was so close to winning. I was almost there, and then I fell. I hurt my ankle and it... It was never the same after that. I wasn't able to do the same things I was hoping I would one day. My doctor said that once it was hurt, it was bound to happen again and again and again. It would only get worse from there. It was safer for me to just not dance at all. My dream ended when I was only ten." I scoffed. 

"My mother wanted me to stick with it. But I grew to hate it. Knowing that it meant nothing to me then and I would get nowhere made me loathe the art." I sniffled. My eyes burning. "I hate it because I can't do it anymore." 

The woman cocked her head to the side, flashed me a reassuring motherly smile, and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked but slowly hugged her back. "You know you can dance, darling. I can see it in you that you have the same fire inside of you that Dream does. I watched you when you were young and knew that you had potential. Ballet will always be part of you. You can't escape it." I nodded and hid myself deep in her cardigan. 

"I love it. I still love it." 

"I know." She pulled away and smiled. "How about you meet, Dream? Maybe you two can talk? Maybe you two can dance." It seemed more like an order than a suggestion. So I nodded and followed her backstage. 

"Dream, baby that was amazing!" His mother pulled him into a hug and smothered kisses on his cheeks. "You did that wonderfully." I stood there in the doorway awkwardly while I waited for her to be done. Finally, his eyes caught my amused smile and he pulled away with a flushed face and giggles. 

The boy could perform in front of nearly two hundred people and not flush red but the moment his mother embarrassed him was a completely different story. 

"Uh hi, I'm Dream." I smiled. 

"I'm well aware. Consider me a new die-hard fan." Dream laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "I met your mother while we were both crying from your performance." 

"Oh I'm sorry about that." 

"No no. It was a compliment." 

"OH Dream!" His mother intervened. I was so entranced with seeing him up close I forgot she was there. "He is someone from way back in the day! You used to practice at the same studio when you were twelve!" I shoved my hands in my pockets. 

"You dance?" His face lit up.

I stammered, "I well I used to. It's a long story." I said. His face softened. 

"How about we get coffee and you can tell me sometime." Oh, God. The cute ballerina was asking me out. Oh my God. 

"Uhm, yeah- yeah that would be amazing." Quickly, Dream scrambled for a pen. He clicked it and pulled my hand over to him. 

"There. Text me, call me. It doesn't matter." He said, writing down his number on my palm.

"I will." We said our goodbyes and I tumbled my way out of the theater. Still high off a performance that would stick with me forever. 

I would wait for my mother out here for the rest of the show. I needed a moment to compose myself anyway. 


	24. (2) A Wedding Is A Wonderful Place To Hook Up. Except For When You're the Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Sexual Intimacy! Not in detail
> 
> TW: Vomiting

"Uncle George! You showed up!" Mica said, pulling away and looking into my eyes. She had just turned four, but was peaking practically perfect regardless. She was the daughter of the two smartest people I knew, of course she was above average.

"I wouldn't miss this! How could I miss my favorite girl's birthday?" She giggled and cupped my face. I could feel Dream's gaze on me. A small smile on his lips as he watched us.

"Okay Mica. You need to go put away your presents from Grandma and Grandpa. Put them in the toy bin, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." We both watched her as she ran up the steps. I got up from the floor and met Dream's eyes.

"Thanks for coming. She loves you so much."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wouldn't miss it. Christmas, birthdays, Easter, hell even just Friday's. I'm always going to be there for her. No matter what." I looked up at the staircase. I could hear her playing house in her room.

It's been five years since Dream got married. Four years since I found out Dream was having a kid. When I found out Amanda was pregnant I wanted to be there for my best friend. So despite how much it hurt to be on the side and watch all of this, I haven't left them.

Dream smiled at me, noticing my lingering gaze toward her room. He knew how much I loved that kid. I think he loved how much I loved her.

"So, are you guys still going on vacation this year? It's coming closer..." I noticed something flicker in Dream's eyes and saw a shadow cast over his face.

"I... We don't know. Things haven't been great with Amanda lately..." I gave him a weak smile and sat down on the couch. "I mean, she takes every single opportunity to get away from me. Today is my day off and she just _happened_ to need to cover someone's shift. So then I had to take Mica to Amanda's parents alone."

"Which is fine. They love you and Mica."

"Oh it was fine. I'm comfortable there it's just... She's been doing it a lot lately. I know she wouldn't ever cheat on me I know that but she is still avoiding me regardless." I bit my lip.

"I know that I'm partially the cause of this. Things have been bad since I've come back and you guys have a kid on top of it." Dream looked away but then joined me on the couch.

"George." I looked over at him. "Amanda knows how much I loved you. The relationship we had. We were together for a long time." I smiled, remembering the kiss that had initiated our three-year relationship. How he had pinned me against that wall. What a perfect birthday that was.

"But that also bothers her too. Especially with you around." Amanda was a good woman. I couldn't deny her of that. "But we talked about it and she knows how much Mica loves you. We weren't going to separate the two of you."

I inhaled sharply. "Take the vacation. You guys need it. Maybe, this will do you all some good. Spend some time in the snowy mountains with your family." Dream searched my eyes. Then a moment flashed through my brain.

When he had told me how much he wanted me to be his family. How he wanted everything he has with Amanda with me. He was drunk that night so I brushed it off, he probably doesn't even remember it.

"You're right. Thank you George. Are you staying for dinner?" I looked over at the clock.

"Amanda will be home by then. Honestly I think it'll do you all some good if I'm not here and let you three have your time together." He smiled at me again. The type of smile that made me want to tackle him.

"Mica! Uncle George is leaving!!" Mica came flying down the stairs and threw herself into my arms. She buried her head into the crook of my neck.

"You have to leave already!? Not even time for one tea party with me?"

"I can't. Not tonight, Mica. I'm sorry." She pulled away and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Hmph." She clung onto me. Not wanting to let go.

"I have a present for you though. But you have to be a big girl if you want it." She sniffled and I looked over at Dream.

'She had a long day' he mouthed at me. I nodded. She was probably exhausted.

"Fine." She slid off of me and looked at me. I smiled.

"Okay, first is this one..." I grabbed the bag that I had left by the front door and let her open it. She had been begging me for them for months, especially when she figured out how I got them.

She squealed when she saw them she immediately pulled them out of the bag and put them on. The white rimmed glasses were far too big for her face.

I heard Dream sharply inhale when he saw them. All that Mica knew was that I had gotten them from an old boyfriend a long time ago. She didn't know that old boyfriend was her dad.

"Uncle George!! Thank you!!" She said immediately begging her dad to look at her.

"You look wonderful hun."

"And this one..." Her eyes snapped back to me again. I pulled out a little keychain. "Friendship key chains."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mica said wrapping me in one more hug.

"Give the keychain to your dad so he can put it on your backpack. Don't lose it."

"I won't. Ever."

_

Dream didn't talk to me a few days after that. But I didn't think anything of it. When he was in those good places with Amanda he ignored me. Probably so she didn't get angry. Honestly I was happy he wasn't talking to me, that meant things were going well.

*Knock Knock*

"One sec!" I quickly dried my hands with the Kitchen towel. Having just finished my dishes. Quickly I made my way to the front door and was a little shocked to find Dream standing there.

"I need a drink. You coming?" Was that all? Regardless I grabbed my wallet and walked to his car.

"Dream I mean this in the best way but you look like shit. What's up?" Dream just shook his head. I decided to stay silent until we got to the bar.

We walked inside and the only words I heard coming from his mouth for a while was his drink order. Finally, while he was rubbing hid thumb over the edge of his glass, he spoke:

"Amanda is pregnant again." I nearly choked.

"What?" Dream practically winced at my reaction.

"She... We had a night a few weeks ago and she... She's pregnant." I felt sick. I love Dream's daughter but sometimes I just liked to imagine that they found Mica on their doorstep. The thought of Dream with someone was stomach churning. Kissing, holding. But they were married, I didn't have a right to be angry.

"R-Right. I'm so happy for you Dream."

"I feel like shit right now.

"Why?"

"Because our marriage has been shit. And I'm fucking in love with my best friend more than I am with my wife! And now she's pregnant?!" The bartender gave us a look and I circled my hand in the air. He nodded getting us another round.

"Dream you love her," I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me.

"I don't know if I do." I tensed.

"Dream..."

"I know that you said you wanted to keep me from making a mistake, choosing you. And sure I wouldn't change any of this because then I wouldn't have my kids but... I don't think I love my wife. It feels like nothing compared to how I love you, George. And it's so fucking hard because I watch you with my daughter and I think: Me and you could have this. I want that more than with my wife."

"What are you going to do."

"I think me and Amanda are going to split. I brought it up accidentally last night and she... Didn't object. I don't doubt that she doesn't love me but we both deserve better. She deserves someone who really loves her and that's what I told her last night."

"She's going to go on the Vacation and bring her mom. Mica is gonna go with her of course."

"Good that's good." I said, my hand still on his shoulder.

"But for right now..." My stomach flipped nervously. Was he going to break my heart right now?

"I fucking need you."

Oh _fuck_ _yes._

_

Shirt. Pants. Our mouths barely coming out of contact. I've wanted this. I've craved it. Oh it's been so long without him. I could feel him and it was euphoric. Curses falling from our lips. I couldn't stop screaming his name. My lips felt swollen but I didn't care. I was taking this opportunity and never letting go of it.

"God Damnit," he cursed. Praises slipped out his lips. It felt so so good. All of it. Him, his voice. His hips moved so perfectly in rhythm. Circling slowly with a certain tease in his movements.

Yes.

Fuck yes.

_Yes._

We lost ourselves in the moment. The world around us was nothing more than a haze. It didn't matter to us right now, it was just us. Something our bodies had been urging us to do for five years now.

Five years.

Had I really been without him for that long?

With one last movement, he fell on top of me. Rolling over so he could lay beside me. We caught our breaths in the setting sun's light. Barely shining through the curtains, yet it still gave his face a perfect honey glow.

Yet despite how perfect it was... I felt like I could be sick. I quickly got up, wrapping my robe around me before I sprinted to the bathroom. (Suprised the bitch can still walk 😀) Dream met me in there, patting me on the back as I leaned over the toilet.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant too." He tried to lighten the mood. We both froze. His hand tensing on his back.

"Oh my God. You are still married Dream."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. No no no."

"You were drunk. We both were." I vomited again. "We have the headaches to prove it." I sat up and flushed the toilet. I brushed my teeth and locked eyes with Dream in the mirror. His eyes were dark.

"I want to be with you. I'm not staying with her. I can't." I turned around.

"I believe you. Just look, I think it's a good idea for you not to come here until you two have at least made your decision. Until you both know that its a decision that's been audibly agreed on." Dream nodded. tears falling from his eyes as he looked at me.

"I don't want to be with her but I don't want to hurt her either." I kissed his cheek.

"I know. Call me when this is situated. Okay? And I'll be there for you, as your best friend. Nothing more until you're ready."

"God you are so perfect." I smiled.

"I know."

_

Absentmindedly I picked up my ringing phone. Barely even looking at the name when I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey George." I froze.

"Hey Dream." I've been waiting a month for this call.

"Papers were signed this morning. I think... I think she's happy."

"Are you?"

"Sad for our kids. But Mica is strong and I have no doubt our other one is too." I smiled at that. Mica was strong. "But other than that. Very happy."

"And I know this will be smooth. Amanda is good. She won't make this living hell. She loves her kids too much."

"Agreed." Dream was silent for a moment. "So I was thinking... Dinner?" I froze.

"Dinner?"

"Yes. As in a date. This time this relationship is going to stick."

"I would love Dinner."


End file.
